


Nine Months (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)



Series: Nine Months (PT/BR) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Levi as a husband, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Pregnant Eren is The Best Eren!, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Eren Yeager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR
Summary: Eren jurava que era impossível engravidar tomando as injeções contraceptivas. O ômega tinha certeza que não havia esquecido uma se quer e mesmo assim o resultado do teste de gravidez parecia olhar para ele com aquele olhar de mãe e uma frase soava como sirene em sua cabeça: "Eu avisei que esse vício pelo nó dele ia dar nisso." Agora ele tinha nove meses para ter um filhote e um alfa para consolá-lo e comprar sorvetes de madrugada.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Nine Months (PT/BR) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. One Month

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meur amores que sabem português! Acharam que não ia ter a versão portuguesa, é? Pff! Acharam errado, fofões! Bom, nessa fanfic serão nove capítulos significando cada mês de gravidez mais um extra no final, e não tem uma média de palavras para cada um, eu só escrevi de acordo com o que eu queria. Super fluffy, fluffy a ponto de dar cáries nos dentes. Mas é que tem tanta coisa acontecendo no mangá que eu só acho que os babies precisam de um pouco de paz, real...  
> Ah, eu não vou me prender em explicações científicas ou assuntos médicos por aqui, porque sinceramente isso é uma fanfic. E também há algumas cronologias de gravidez alteradas porque eu queria fazer algumas cenas e não dava para colocar muita informação em um capítulo.  
> No mais, é isso! Esse é o tipo de fanfic para ler e ficar feliz! Obrigada por estarem aqui, um super beijo e boa leitura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No primeiro mês de gravidez, o bebê está crescendo dentro da barriga de quem ainda não sabe que está grávida. Não, isso não pode ser gravidez! Sentir um pouco de náusea, desejo e aversão à comida, essa constipação terrível e esse cansaço e irritabilidade? Não, essa é apenas a rotina normal de um estudante universitário e definitivamente não é um bebê do tamanho de uma semente de papoula ... Ou é?

-Eu não aguento mais comer frango! Mais uma mordida e eu mesmo viro um! - Eren parou no meio da calçada, mãos na cintura e enjoado só de ver o restaurante em que comia todo santo dia. Só o cheiro do frango com o mesmo tempero de sempre fazia o moreno desejar carne vermelha, ou peixe, ou qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela maldita ave cheia de hormônios. 

-Ughh eu sou o Eren, ômega casado que posso gastar o dinheiro do meu marido suggar daddy porque cansei do prato do dia blablabla. - Jean revirou os olhos com aquela cara de cavalo dele e Eren sinceramente quis arrancar os cabelos daquele babaca porque sinceramente?! Como ele ainda mantinha convivência com aquele otário? E como Marco conseguia lidar com toda aquela merda?? Ao invés de verbalizar cada um de seus pensamentos, ele optou por negar o óbvio enquanto bufava e apressava o passo para alcançar os amigos, nenhum deles dando a mínima para o seu drama. 

-Nós somos noivos! - Afirmou e todo mundo do grupo soltou um suspiro exasperado, exceto Ymir que se mantinha andando atrás de Krista e observando o traseiro da garota e Sasha e Connie, que estavam em uma conversa fervorosa sobre qual seria a sobremesa do dia – Eren ignorou que a sobremesa era padronizada cada dia da semana. 

-Praticamente casados. - Jean retrucou, colocando um braço sobre os ombros de Marco, que corou gentilmente. Pobre Marco, um anjo que teve o destino de ser a outra metade de um cavalo. 

-Falando nisso quando vai ser a cerimônia? - Reiner perguntou, casualmente com as mãos no bolso e Bertolt ao seu lado. 

Eren engoliu em seco e sinceramente iria escolher não responder a pergunta quando Armin parou no meio da calçada e se virou com um olhar exasperado. Eren encolheu os ombros antes mesmo do loiro abrir a boca. 

-Eren. Não me diz que você ainda está com a paranoia do casamento. - Mãos na cintura, olhar demandante, e 1,63 cm de puro desapontamento. 

-O lance de que o casamento acaba com o amor? - Reiner riu, completamente alheio ao suspiro derrotado do moreno. 

-Eren não quer ser compromissado porque acha que assim que casarem as coisas vão desandar. - Jean se intrometeu novamente e Eren estava a ponto de chutar aquele imbecil que adora enfiar aquele nariz gigante no assunto dos outros. Mas então ele lembrou do olhar penetrante que certo ômega loiro mandava através de sua alma e não havia outra opção a não ser tentar explicar, pela trigésima vez, seu ponto de vista. 

-Gente, mas é verdade, veja s- 

-Eren, você e o Levi já trocaram mordidas. - Armin o interrompeu, jogando as mãos para o céu como se pedisse ajuda a todo ser que lá estivesse para colocar alguma maldita razão na cabeça dura que era seu melhor amigo. - Vocês já têm uma ligação de alma. Literalmente não tem como estar mais comprometido!! 

-Então não tem por que ter casamento! Vai ser uma só cerimonia inútil! - Eren rebateu, olhos ligeiramente arregalados e cruzando os braços. Armin olhou como se não acreditasse naquela merda e quando ia abrir a boca e falar mais coisas inteligentes, desistiu. 

-Ah, quer saber? Isso é problema do Levi. - O loiro se virou e o restante do grupo que tinha parado para observar a comoção começou a entrar no restaurante, Krista, Ymir, Connie e Sasha já sentados na mesa. 

Uma moça uniformizada veio entregar-lhes cardápios e Eren observou a mesa antes de pegar e tentar escolher alguma coisa que não fizesse seu estômago embrulhar. 

-Mikasa? - Perguntou, olhando a mesa e percebendo a falta da irmã adotiva. 

-Almoço privado com a Annie. - Armin respondeu, olhos no cardápio enquanto o restante já entrava em outras conversas. 

-Só almoço, sei. - Connie riu e levou uma cotovela de Krista, que ficava ligeiramente corada e dizia para que ele não dissesse aquelas coisas, mas, bem, não é como se a relação de Mikasa e Annie fosse um segredo. 

Mika era uma alfa, enquanto Annie era uma ômega e elas se conheceram numa aula de luta marcial. Eren sempre achou esse encontro no mínimo peculiar, mas quem era ele para dizer como encontrar sua alma gêmea? Elas estavam juntas há pouco mais de dois anos e todos sabiam que, mesmo que ainda não tivessem trocado mordidas, era um relacionamento sério. 

Além delas, Jean e Marco, respectivamente, também eram um casal alfa-ômega, assim como Ymir e Krista. Eren às vezes tinha pena dos dois ômegas, Marco, um anjo na terra e Krista, uma deusa da gentileza – exceto quando ela ficava com ciúmes, aí era outros quinhentos. 

Já Connie e Sasha eram um casal de betas que tinham uma sincronia tão assustadora que o moreno jurava que eles tinham uma ligação de alma também. E Reiner e Bertolt eram um casal de alfas, o que era muito mal visto pela sociedade, mas que nenhum dos dois se importava. Armin era o único ômega solteiro, apesar de Eren ter notado as escapadas que ele dava para responder mensagens misteriosas no celular e Eren era o único ômega atado. 

-E pensar que eu achei que os rumores do ômega atado se referiam a um ômega tradicional... - Reiner voltou o assunto assim que a moça recolheu todos os pedidos, Eren optando por um bife de carneiro com molho de laranja. 

-E aí vem o Eren, a última pessoa do mundo que parece ser atado. - Jean comentou, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Marco, que tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Eren apertou os olhos para ele, um aviso silencioso que sua paciência já estava pelas beiradas. 

-Ah, mas o Levi também não é convencional. - Ymir comentou, um braço ao redor da cadeira de Krista. 

-Ele parece ser uma pessoa muito gentil. - A loira sorriu. Jean soltou uma risada desacreditada. 

-Gentil? O Levi? O cara parece um tanque! Não sei como o Eren ainda não chegou quebrado na faculdade! 

-Um tanque de 1,60m. -Ymir acrescentou e todos da mesa riram, exceto Eren. 

-Hahaha. - Um riso forçado saiu de sua garganta e quando ele ia defender o alfa, a garçonete trouxe dois pratos de petit gateau e os colocou na frente de Connie e Sasha. Eren observou o trajeto inteiro, olhos fixos no doce e uma vontade de absurda de pedir um também. Afinal de contas, eles estavam naquelas malditas semanas de provas e quando Eren estava estressado, doces eram o seu refúgio. E Levi, claro. Mas Levi estava no trabalho e ele estava na faculdade, então sem condições ter uma sessão de carinhos naquele momento. 

-Jesus, Eren, pede logo um para você antes que você babe o do Connie inteiro. 

-Jean, a sua cota de comentários por hoje esgotou. - Eren apontou um dedo para ele, olhos ameaçadores. - Cala a porra da boca e me deixa sossegado! 

-Woah! - O alfa levantou as mãos em rendição mas o rosto tinha aquele mesmo olhar presunçoso que fez Eren querer atravessar a mesa num pulo e esganar aquele maldito. - O que é isso? Está no seu período? 

No exato momento em que o moreno pensava em como não acertar o amável Marco enquanto matava o outro, Armin segurou-lhe o braço e logo seu prato de comida estava sendo posto na sua frente. 

A boca de Eren salivou e ele percebeu o quanto estava com fome quando colocou a primeira garfada na boca, gemendo em contentamento com a mudança de paladar. Jean novamente iria fazer um comentário, mas recebeu um olhar fulminante de Armin, que alternava a atenção entre o celular e a mesa de amigos, e se manteve calado. 

Enquanto o prato dos restantes não chegava, Eren se ocupava com seu carneiro enquanto considerava a fome absurda que sentia e já pensava no doce que pediria, Sasha e Connie se lambuzavam com a sobremesa fora de hora e os outros resolveram relembrar os bons tempos. 

-Eu lembro quando o Eren entrou na faculdade. - Reiner pareceu pensativo, ainda se mantendo no assunto, e pela primeira vez Bertolt falou, como sempre no tom nervoso e acuado que tinha. 

-Era assustador. Ele passava pelos corredores e todos abriam um espaço para ele passar. Eu sinceramente achei que fosse ser espancado por aquela aura a qualquer momento. - Um arrepio pareceu passar pelo garoto e Eren o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, boca cheia de comida. 

Sasha riu escandalosamente. 

-Sim, sim!!! Eu lembro da primeira vez que ele entrou na cafeteria da faculdade e nenhum alfa teve coragem de chegar perto dele por causa do cheiro de alfa dominante que sempre o acompanhava!! - Para isso, Eren deu um sorriso orgulhoso e engoliu a comida. 

-Levi tem a tradição de deixar o cheiro dele em mim antes de eu sair. Por segurança. 

-Ah claro, - Ymir começou. - como se você não fizesse questão de deixar a marca de mordida e os chupões bem claros para todo mundo ver. 

Krista e Marco coraram e Eren sorriu satisfeito e deu de ombros, voltando a dar atenção a comida. Foi então que o prato do restante chegou e ele franziu as sobrancelhas para o cheiro de frango cozido que começou a impregnar em suas narinas, fazendo seu estômago revirar. 

Tentando ignorar a sensação, o ômega resolveu prestar atenção na própria comida e ouvir a discussão dos colegas. O assunto agora era a faculdade e como eles estavam no último ano, todos em seus 22 para 23 anos. Histórias foram relembradas, como aquela vez em que Krista foi ser líder de torcida e Ymir insistiu em ir junto e, Deus, Eren não queria nem lembrar a cena de Ymir vestida num uniforme de cheerleader. 

E daquela vez em que um alfa deu em cima de Armin descaradamente, fazendo o loiro super desconfortável e Eren não pensou duas vezes em jogar todo o refrigerante que tinha na mão na cabeça do idiota, o que, certamente levaria a uma briga se Reiner e Bertolt não tivessem aparecido com suas alturas colossais e Eren estivesse exalando o aroma de um ômega atado com um alfa protetor. 

-Eren, se você não se importa de responder... - Krista sorriu gentilmente, apoiando-se sobre a mesa para conseguir olhá-lo e perguntar. - Como você e seu alfa se conheceram? 

O moreno engoliu rapidamente, sorrindo forçadamente enquanto tentava manter o enjoo sobre controle. 

-Ele foi um dos advogados do caso de divórcio dos meus pais. E a gente meio que se atraiu automaticamente. Ele tinha um cheiro incrível, mesmo que eu estivesse chorando de raiva metade do tempo que estava naquele maldito tribunal. 

E, wow, aquele não era um assunto que Eren estava afim de falar, principalmente quando seu estômago parecia fazer loops dentro de si, então com uma careta ele voltou a atenção para a comida. 

-Perdão, Eren, eu não quis te magoar... - Krista disse com a voz meio tristinha e Ymir revirou os olhos para a bondade da namorada, mandando um olhar fulminante para o de olhos cerúleos. 

Eren rapidamente balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

-Não, não Krista, já se foram cinco anos. Eu tinha 17 e problemas de raiva. - Uma risadinha forçada. 

-E agora tem 22 e continua com os problemas de raiva. - Jean apontou, pegando o copo que a atendente acabara de colocar na sua frente e tomando um gole. 

Eren de repente se sentiu muito atraído pelas gotas geladas do copo com aquilo que, aparentemente, era refrigerante. E assim que o cavalo voltou o copo para a superfície da mesa, ele tomou posse do líquido. 

-Qual parte do “cala a porra da boca” você não entendeu? - E com isso, para matar a sede, ele tomou um gole daquilo que, no instante seguinte, descobriu que era cerveja. E todo o enjoo que ele tentou manter sob controle bateu na garganta, incapacitando-o de engolir o líquido. 

Jean assistiu horrorizado Eren cuspir o gole no copo, estragando completamente a cerveja e com uma cara de puro nojo, mas antes que ele pudesse surtar pelo ato nojento e pelo dinheiro jogado no lixo, o ômega levantou da mesa abruptamente gritando um “puta que pariu, Jean!” enquanto saia correndo para o banheiro mais próximo, mão na boca segurando o vômito que se forçava contra sua garganta. 

Jean e o restante encarando atônitos o espaço por onde o garoto tinha desaparecido. 

-Retiro o que disse. - Jean levantou as mãos em rendição, olhos arregalados como quem temia ter feito algo errado. - Isso é gravidez e não problemas de raiva. 

Reiner riu abertamente, enquanto Armin bufou e levantou para ir atrás do amigo, uma Krista preocupada seguindo logo atrás. 


	2. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O segundo mês de gravidez é cheio de mudanças de humor! Sua vida emocional pode ser uma montanha-russa e as lágrimas podem sair facilmente! Enjôo matinal também é um problema e seu corpo ficará cheio de hormônios chamados hCG, progesterona e estrogênio. Você também pode sentir náuseas e tonturas. Mas neste mês, o bebê já tem um rostinho fofo e nosso bebê Eren terá que enfrentar seu alfa!

Eren fechou a porta do apartamento com força, como se tentasse prender todos os seus medos do lado de fora. Em uma mão, ele apertava a bolsa, muito consciente do que tinha dentro dela. 

-Okay, okay, está tudo bem. - Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo, saindo da frente da porta e começando a retirar o casaco de forma desajeitada. Normalmente, Eren jamais jogava roupas ou a mochila pelo sofá porque ele tinha certeza que esqueceria de colocá-las no devido lugar e receberia um monólogo sobre arrumação de Levi. Mas naquele momento ele não podia se importar menos em deixar seus pertences no quarto e depositou a bolsa no sofá como se o material queimasse sua mão. 

Eren a deu o pior olhar que tinha. 

Nada parecia fora do lugar. Apenas uma bolsa estudantil, preta, simples, básica, não muito grande e preenchida com um estojo e algumas folhas que Eren _deveria_ usar para anotações. Tudo como deveria ser para um estudante normal. 

Exceto que no meio daquela normalidade, envolto em várias sacolas plásticas como algum tipo de material radioativo – Eren claramente não sabia a conduta perante material radioativo, mas tudo bem, por que a situação era tão perigosa quanto. Enrolado em várias sacolas plásticas que objetivavam esconder o conteúdo até que o moreno o socasse dentro da mochila, estava um teste de gravidez masculina. 

Quer dizer, vários deles. Por que, sinceramente? Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de qual deles pegar e tinham tantas opções e não, jamais ele iria pedir ajuda para alguém porque, puf, aquela ideia idiota de Jean não poderia estar certa. Não, não, não, _não!_

Ele provavelmente estava com alguma doença estomacal, algum vírus ou bactéria ou qualquer termo específico que médicos falam. Tinha um desses bichos em frango, certo? Ele lembrava que sua mãe sempre lavava frangos com maior cuidado porque tinham alguma daquelas coisas que faziam muito mal. 

Óbvio! Era isso! Ele comia frango quase todo o santo dia! Como esperavam que ele não pegasse uma doença dessa em alguma hora? Aliás, _q_ _ualquer_ pessoa podia se sentir mal por alguns dias, ou algumas semanas. Ser atado e ter passado por um cio dois meses antes não queria dizer nada, certo? Por que ele e Levi se preveniam e com todos os preservativos e injeções de anticoncepcionais que Eren nunca esqueceu a dose. 

Sim, sim. Isso era burrice e no final ele só gastou dinheiro atoa com aquelas coisas esquisitas que pareciam um termômetro. 

Bufando para si mesmo por ter se deixado levar pela paranoia do cara de cavalo, Eren abriu a mochila com raiva e puxou lá de dentro a sacola com três testes de gravidez. Andando de forma determinada, ele foi até a cozinha e sem pensar duas vezes, jogou todo o conteúdo no lixo. 

Isso. Perfeito. 

Ele só precisava tomar um banho, beber uma água e ir descansar depois de todo esse estresse desnecessário que a paranoia de seus amigos causou em sua cabeça. Ele não podia acreditar!! Até mesmo Mikasa e Armin que sempre foram os mais inteligentes! Até mesmo Mikasa que sempre tinha um sexto instinto que nunca falhava tinha ido na onda de Jean e Connie e dito que Eren realmente estava bem chato com comida e com muitos enjoos recentemente. 

Ele parou no meio do caminho entre a cozinha e a sala. Sem precisar olhar, sabia que a maldita sacola estava lá, no mesmo lugar, zombando dele. 

Grávido? Não, não. Não era possível! Por mais que os sintomas batessem, Eren tinha certeza absoluta que não tinha esquecido a dose de anticoncepcional, então não era possível, certo? Não tinha como! Mesmo que ele fizesse os testes, não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de dar positivo! 

-Meu Deus, Jaeger, Meu Deus!! - Exasperado consigo mesmo, Eren marchou até o lixo, pegou os testes e praticamente correu até o banheiro social, trancando-se lá dentro e jogando a sacola ao lado da pia. 

Ele se apoiou na bancada e se olhou no espelho. 

Grandes olhos verdes e assustados o encararam de volta, o cabelo castanho e macio estava ainda mais bagunçado devido às inúmeras vezes que o garoto puxou os fios em exasperação até que pudesse chegar em casa. Suor escorria levemente por seu pescoço e as bochechas estavam ligeiramente pálidas, tamanha era a apreensão que se traduzia em medo e ansiedade em seu aroma natural. 

Aquilo não era o rosto de uma mãe. Ou pai...? O quê? 

Abrindo a torneira, Eren encheu as mãos de água, jogando-a no rosto e tentando se trazer à racionalidade. 

-Jesus, Eren, seja homem! Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é mijar nessa merda, certo? 

Com ansiedade mascarada por coragem, o ômega abriu o primeiro teste com as mãos trêmulas e passou os olhos rapidamente pelas instruções de uso. Ok, alguma coisa de hormônio HCG, urinar num copo – com as mãos ansiosas eles balançou a caixa até que um potinho descartável caísse –, cinco minutos, certo, uma linha é negativo e duas é positivo. 

Okay. Okay, ele podia fazer isso. 

Eren nunca imaginou que urinar pudesse ser tão difícil. Suor escorria por sua testa enquanto ele pôs o teste na própria urina e, meu deus, Levi surtaria se soubesse de uma coisa dessa. 

Pensar no alfa o fez rir um pouco e se distrair, mas os cinco minutos mais pareceram uma eternidade. Ele andava de um lado para o outro no espaço restrito do banheiro, cogitando sinceramente olhar antes do tempo, mas sempre lembrando do “ATENÇÃO” que lera na bula e que dizia que o tempo de espera era fundamental. 

No final, Eren não conseguiu olhar o resultado após 5, nem 6, nem 8 minutos. E quando a coragem o tomou, ele levantou-se rápido do vaso sanitário onde tinha sentado e tomou o teste na mão. 

Ele quis acreditar que o que via era resultado da tontura de ter levantado rápido demais, mas Eren sabia. Ali estavam duas linhas vermelhas, tão vermelhas que pareciam pulsar para fora do visor. 

-O-o que... - Um sussurro incrédulo saiu de sua boca e ele nunca se moveu com tanto pânico e desespero como fez quando largou o teste e pegou outro na sacola. 

Aquele com certeza estava errado! Não era possível! Não, não, não...Oh, meu Deus, o que Levi pensaria? Ele ficaria bravo? Ele iria querer a criança deles? 

-Não, não, não! E-essas coisas erram, n-né? S-sim, sim, eu s-só preciso... 

Rasgando a caixa com força e fazendo uma bagunça de papelão pelo chão, ele pegou outra bula e, com ela na mão, correu até a cozinha para pegar uma garrafa de água, drenando quase um litro de forma dolorosa. 

Dez minutos depois ele estava urinando em outro potinho descartável e colocando um teste que daria “mais” para positivo e “menos” para negativo. Dessa vez ele não teve forças e apenas sentou-se no vaso, a perna balançando e os lábios mordidos de nervosismo atacando as unhas. Eren contou os cinco minutos na cabeça, tentando se manter calmo, como se estivesse contando carneirinho e não os minutos para confirmar que tinha um bebê dentro dele. 

Sem conseguir esperar um segundo a mais, o moreno levantou e pegou o resultado, deixando-o bem exposto à luz para que ele não pudesse errar. 

Quando sua mente raciocinou o sinal positivo, as lágrimas desceram quase que automaticamente. 

Ele nunca, jamais entendera as cenas de filmes em que as mulheres choravam quando descobriam que estavam grávidas mas naquele momento ele nunca estendeu tanto uma reação tão automática. 

Logo suas costas estavam escorregando pela parede do banheiro, seu corpo trêmulo e fraco largado no chão, joelhos abraçados junto ao peito enquanto seu peito se comprimia e ele chorava desesperadamente, soluços pesados ecoando pelas lajotas do cômodo. Ele tinha consciência do medo, angústia, ansiedade e surpresa que carregavam seus feromônios e se misturava com o cheiro de urina e suor do banheiro. 

-M-merda, merda...puta que pariu! 

Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, tentando respirar corretamente e sentindo as próprias lágrimas. Eren precisava falar com alguém. Precisava de alguém para tirá-lo daquele turbilhão de pensamentos que o engoliam naquele momento. 

Puxando o celular do bolso, rolou a tela pelos contatos, mentalmente excluindo todos aqueles que passavam. Armin, Christa, Jean, Levi – ele parou alguns segundos nesse, mas continuou –, Mikasa e finalmente a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento. A única pessoa que tinha experiência no assunto. 

O telefone tocou vezes demais para o gosto de Eren e ele fungava e tentava tomar respirações de cachorrinho enquanto se encolhia ainda mais no chão no banheiro, como uma criança prestes a levar uma bronca. 

- _Eren_ _, meu amor!_ \- A voz doce tão familiar da mulher soou pelo telefone e Eren imediatamente se sentiu mais relaxado. Fechando os olhos, ele encostou a cabeça na parede e respondeu. 

-Mãe... 

- _Tudo bem, querido?_ _Mikada_ _disse que vocês estavam em semanas de provas então resolvi não ligar porque sei o quanto você fica estressado. Como_ _foram_ _os testes?_

-Foi tudo bem... a mesma coisa de sempre. 

- _Hannes está mandando um abraço!_ \- A mulher riu levemente como se estivesse interagindo com alguém do outro lado da linha e só a ideia de Hannes o fez lembrar de Levi que o fez lembrar da situação e ele já estava amaldiçoando os próprios hormônios que o transformaram em uma bola de choro. 

- _Diga, amor, como está Levi?_ \- E antes que ele pudesse responder, Carla pareceu lembrar-se de algo. - _Ah, não! Antes disso, mocinho, Mika disse que você estava com alguma infecção no estômago. Já foi ao médico ver isso?_

Oh, merda. _Oh, merda._

_-_ N-não...Ainda não... - A essa altura sua garganta estava tão pressionada com lágrimas que a voz saia estrangulada e ele sabia que mesmo através do telefone, logo logo a mulher desconfiaria de seu estado. 

- _Eren_ _! Filho, você sabe que tem que ir ao médico ver quando algo está errado! Eu vou ligar pro seu pai e ele vai marcar uma_ _co_ _-_

-Não! - Eren logo respondeu, a cabeça latejando só com a ideia de colocar seu pai naquela história. 

- _Eren_ _, não seja imaturo, você sabe que tem que cuidar da sua saúde e o seu pai-_

-Mãe, não, por favor, e-eu sei, okay? E-eu só... - E então ele soube que não conseguiria mais. Um soluço emergiu de sua garganta e logo Carla soube que algo estava errado. - E-eu não sei... mãe, m-me ajuda... 

_-Oh, bebê_ . - A voz aconchegante e calmante de mãe fez Eren chorar mais ainda, desejando que a mulher estivesse ali. - _O que houve, meu filho? O que aconteceu? Você e Levi brigaram? Diz pra sua mãe._

-N-não, não... Não a-ainda... - O moreno tentou enxugar as lágrimas e explicar a situação em palavras. - Nós estamos bem. 

- _Certo, então por que você está chorando?_

_Oh Deus, ele não imaginava que seria tão difícil!_

-Uma coisa a-aconteceu... - Silêncio do outro lado. - E-eu acho... hm...m-mãe, a-acho que vou ter um b-bebê... 

- _O quê?_ \- A surpresa foi clara no jeito que ela respondeu e Eren teve certeza que Carla estava sentando em algum lugar. 

-M-me desculpa... - E novamente a enxurrada de lágrimas e ele tentando explicar tudo rapidamente, embolando saliva, lágrimas e soluços. - E-eu tomei as injeções, não sei como isso aconteceu m-mas... f-fiz... dois testes deram positivo e, m-mãe, me ajuda, eu sinto m-muito! 

_-Okay,_ _Eren_ _, filho, respira! Não é bom para o bebê que você esteja nesse estado._ \- O ômega realmente tentou respirar, mas só a ideia de um bebê dependendo totalmente dele já fazia o pânico surgir novamente. - _E, por favor, não peça desculpas, amor! É lindo! É uma coisa maravilhosa! Você n_ _ão_ _precisa se desculpar! O que Levi disse sobre?_

-E-ele não...E-eu ainda não c-contei... 

- _Eren_ _! Ele é o pai! Ele precisa saber! Por que você não contou?_

-P-porque...- Ele poderia falar que tinha descoberto naquele instante praticamente, mas então resolveu dar voz aos medos que o consumiam. - E s-se ele me odiar? E se ele ficar b-bravo? S-se ele quiser que eu t-tire - 

- _Eren !_ \- Carla pareceu ultrajada. - _Filho, o que é isso? O que é essa desconfiança? Levi ama você! Vocês são atados! São almas_ _gêmeas! Ele vai ser o homem mais feliz do mundo quando souber!_

-M-mas não p-planejamos, f-foi um acidente, ele vai ficar decepcionado comigo e- 

- _Eren_ _, não! Você também não foi planejado e eu e seu pai ficamos extasiados quando descobrimos!_

-E depois se separaram e agora você tem Hannes e ele já casou de novo e já está esperando outro filho! - Despejou tudo, raiva de repente rompendo suas lágrimas. 

Carla bufou e provavelmente revirou os olhos também. 

- _Isso não tem nada a ver com você. Eu e seu pai não éramos companheiros de alma como você e o Levi. Nós achamos que nos_ _am_ _áva_ _mos_ _mas depois era claro que só t_ _í_ _nhamos atração. Essa situação não se encaixa com você e Levi e, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você está com medo de contar porque acha que ele vai te deixar?!_

O silêncio foi tudo que Carla precisava. 

- _Eren_ _!_ \- Agora ela dizia com o tom de mãe que sempre usava quando Eren a desobedecia e quebrava algum vaso. - _Eu não acredito nisso! Como você pôde acreditar nisso?_

-E-eu- 

_-Não! Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra!_ _Você_ _vai se recompor e vai ligar pra ele e vai dizer que ele vai ser pai._

-M-mas- 

_-Nada_ _de_ _mas!_ _Ele é o seu alfa, ele merecia saber antes de qualquer pessoa!_ \- Mais um bufo. - _Ora,_ _Eren_ _,_ _eu te criei melhor que isso!_

Quando a mulher terminou seu rompante, Eren se sentia como uma criança boba e um suspiro cansado foi ouvido pela linha silenciosa. 

_-Filho, vai dar tudo certo, ok? Eu te prometo que vai dar tudo certo! Levi vai ficar deslumbrado e você vai ser um ótimo papa. Eu estou tão orgulhosa e feliz por você, bebê._ \- Ela disse com doçura, coagindo o garoto a seguir seus conselhos. - _Você vai ligar para o seu alfa agora_? 

-Uhum... 

_-Ótimo, eu vou desligar para que você possa falar com ele, ok?_

-Ok. 

_-Parabéns, meu amor! Quero você aqui o mais rápido possível, certo?_

-Ok. Amo você, mãe. 

_-Eu também te amo,_ _Eren_ _. Até mais._

-Até. 

Assim que a ligação foi finalizava, Eren deixou o celular no chão ao lado de seu corpo. Escondendo o rosto nos próprios joelhos, ele considerou o que Carla havia dito. Seu ômega dizia que Eren estava sendo tolo e concordava veemente com a mãe, exalando alegria por poder ser capaz de carregar os bebês de seu alfa. Mas a parte humana e racional do moreno o enchia de dúvidas e criava cenários ruins um atrás do outro. 

A única certeza que ele tinha no momento é que, se os testes estivessem corretos, ele estava grávido. 

Grávido. 

O que Levi diria? Ele ficaria bravo? Ele iria querer a criança? A criança deles? Ele iria querer... _tirar?_

Foi então que Eren percebeu que mesmo que estivesse atado ao homem jamais deixaria alguém retirar seu filho de si. E mesmo diante de todos os medos que enfrentava naquele momento, Eren soube que protegeria aquela criança. Que lutaria pela felicidade e liberdade dela. 

Decidido a limpar as lágrimas e a se recompor, Eren estava para se levantar quando três baques fortes foram dados contra a porta. 

-Eren? 

_Merda!_

Como uma pegadinha, toda a sua coragem foi por água abaixo. Droga! Ele precisava de um pouco mais de tempo! Só um pouco mais! Levi havia chegado mais cedo? Por que logo hoje?? 

-Eren, você está aí? - A voz rouca e profunda soou através da prova, parecendo ligeiramente curiosa. 

-Ahm... S-sim... - Ele se forçou a se responder, levantando-se do chão e tentando dar um jeito na bagunça em cima da pia. Sem querer, ele esbarrou em um dos potinhos descartáveis e urina derramou pela pia. - Merda! 

-O que aconteceu aí? - O tom do alfa soou mais preocupado agora e Eren já estava começando a se sentir pressionado, a ansiedade se espalhando pelo seu aroma. 

-N-nada! Tudo ótimo, eu só p-preciso... – Abrindo a torneira de forma desesperada e pegando os testes e jogando no lixo, ele tentou fazer tudo parecer normal. Mas, bem, Levi o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. 

-Não minta para mim, ômega. - E então Eren parou na metade da arrumação e sentiu sua respiração perdendo o ritmo, seu ômega interior ronronando para que ele abrisse a porta e fosse buscar proteção nos braços de seu alfa. 

Um choramingo escapou de seus lábios inchados de tanto serem mordidos e Levi ouviu perfeitamente do outro lado. 

-Eren, você está machucado? Abra a porta. - O ligeiro timbre de alfa tentou coagir o ômega a deixá-lo, mas Eren estava tão sozinho e com medo que não conseguia raciocinar a essência de alfa alarmado e aflito se difundindo pela porta. 

-N-não, estou b-bem, eu só- 

-Babe, o que aconteceu? Foi alguma prova? Foi aquele cabelo de dois tons? - Levi amansou a voz, aproximando-se da porta como se pudesse tocar o ômega claramente angustiado. Ah, se alguém tivesse tocado ou machucado o seu ômega, ele não responderia por si. 

-Não... - Um murmúrio foi ouvido e Levi sabia que um pouco mais e ele teria o garoto em seus braços. Seu alfa interior parecia enfurecido com a porta, a qual impedia que ele pudesse chegar até o moreno e consolá-lo. 

-Eren, me deixa te ajudar, abra a porta para mim, hm? Por favor? - E o coração dele partiu quando um choro baixinho foi ouvido do outro lado da porta, Eren quebrando diante do apelo do homem que amava. 

-L-Levi... - O ômega choramingou, sentindo as pernas quererem desistir e arrastá-lo até a proteção que o alfa lhe prometia. 

-Ômega, abra a porta. - Levi forçou a fechadura, considerando rapidamente arrombá-la para chegar até o garoto, mas então ele travou, olhos ligeiramente arregalados quando ouviu o murmúrio. 

“Eu te amo...” 

O coração do mais velho apertava em angústia e ele sentia o alfa interior lamuriar, desejando se certificar que sua outra metade estivesse a salvo. 

-Eren, eu também te amo, ômega. Por favor, abra a porta. 

Alguns segundos depois, o clique foi ouvido e Levi adentrou no banheiro com o nariz torcido para o cheiro de urina misturado com lágrimas e a essência de seu ômega angustiado. 

Uma avaliação rápida sobre a pia suja, um pote descartável vazio, papel higiênico molhado pelo chão e seu garoto sentado sobre o vaso sanitário, olhos inchados, feição assustada, mãos trêmulas e bochechas rosadas e ele soube qual era a sua prioridade. 

Afastando a mania de limpeza para o fundo de sua mente, ele abaixou-se de frente para o garoto e encarou profundamente nos grandes e intensos olhos verdes que tanto amava. Segurando as mãos ligeiramente molhadas, Levi pôs-se a desenhar círculos no dorso delas. 

-Eren, o que aconteceu? 

E o olhar preocupado e amoroso que o alfa o deu foi o suficiente para que Eren rompesse em lágrimas novamente, tombando o tronco para frente e enfiando o nariz no pescoço de Levi, próximo à glândula aromática. Aspirando fundo o cheiro de chá, madeira e limpeza, o ômega automaticamente se sentiu mais seguro e ronronou contra a pele pálida. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, Levi o segurou pelas coxas e se levantou com o ômega no colo, forçando-o a entrelaçar as coxas em seu tronco. Ao sair do banheiro deplorável, ele pegou a sacola desconhecida, já que imaginava que ela tinha alguma culpa no estado de seu garoto e o carregou com facilidade até o banheiro da suíte que dividiam. 

-Shh, está tudo bem... - Ele murmurou de forma calma enquanto sentia os tremores fragilizarem o moreno em seus braços, odiando ver seu determinado Eren tão vulnerável. 

Ao entrarem no banheiro limpo, o mais velho jogou a sacola na pia e colocou o garoto choroso sentado no vaso sanitário. Beijando a testa dele, Levi resolveu dar-lhe um tempo para o garoto se recompor e se afastou para ligar a torneira da banheira, preparando um banho quente que sabia que acalmaria os nervos do ômega. O alfa voltou até a pia para pegar as essências de banho e parou o olhar por alguns segundos na sacola, decidindo questionar o garoto sobre o que era antes de abri-la. Levi colocou a essência na banheira, o cheiro calmante de lavanda se dissipando enquanto as espumas se formavam. 

Em seguida, ele se agachou na frente de Eren, entre as pernas dele e encasulou as mãos dele nas suas novamente, um ato de apoio. 

-Eren, você pode me dizer o que te teve nesse estado? - O de olhos verdes olhou para baixo, evitando contato direto e mordendo o lábio inferior. Levi depositou um beijo singelo no dorso da mão dele. - Eren, por favor. Eu presumo que aquela sacola tem algo a ver com isso? 

Eren vacilou visivelmente, engolindo em seco e juntando toda a coragem que tinha para arrancar logo o band-aid de uma vez por todos. 

-E-eu não sei como aconteceu... - Sussurrou, apertando forte as mãos do alfa e tentando buscar todo o suporte que podia. 

-O que aconteceu? 

-E-eu...- Uma respiração funda, a garganta apertando dolorosamente, mas Eren levantou o olhar e olhou nos olhos do parceiro, tomando todas as reações que se passaram ali após a frase ser dita. - Eu estou grávido. 

Os olhos quase sempre baixos em uma expressão naturalmente tediosa se arregalaram como Eren nunca havia visto, pupilas automaticamente se expandindo. Lábios pálidos e finos se separaram levemente e Eren viu quando ele tomou uma respiração profunda como se estivesse digerindo a informação. 

-O quê? 

_Oh merda! Ele estava puto, não estava?_

Eren começou a chorar instantaneamente, os hormônios de gravidez agora parecendo cada vez mais perceptíveis no quanto afetavam seu emocional. Além disso, ele dividia uma ligação de alma com aquele homem e eram como se fossem duas metades. Naquele momento tudo o que Levi deixava passar pela ligação deles era choque e dúvida e aquilo assustou Eren profundamente. 

O que ele não sabia é que Levi propositalmente bloqueou parte do link porque, assim que a frase saiu da boca rosada e cheia, seu alfa interior vibrou de alegria, uivando de satisfação ao saber que tinha engravidado seu ômega. 

Ele não queria assustar Eren com a possessividade que automaticamente assumiu seu corpo, demandando que protegesse seu ômega e seu filhote a todo o custo. Mas então ele precisou deixar a satisfação de lado para dar atenção à um moreno choroso que pedia desculpas repetidas vezes. 

Segurando gentilmente no rosto do menor, Levi ronronou de forma tranquilizante, recebendo um miado de volta. 

-Shh, você não tem que se desculpar por nada, meu amor... - Um beijo em cada bochecha, outro no nariz e um beijo em cada olho, selando as lágrimas que escorriam por eles. - Essa é a melhor notícia que eu já recebi, Eren, não há nada para se desculpar. 

O ômega levantou a cabeça rapidamente e encarou o parceiro numa mistura de confusão, alívio e surpresa. Tudo o que ele recebeu foi um sorriso pequeno de volta e logo Levi selou os lábios em um beijo gentil, para então se levantar e voltar até a sacola. 

-É um teste de gravidez? - Perguntou retoricamente, enquanto tomava a caixa em mãos. Eren se sentiu subitamente muito envergonhado e apenas balançou a cabeça. - Você já fez um? - Eren confirmou novamente e Levi ficou ligeiramente triste por não ter estado presente para ver a surpresa tomar conta do garoto e prevenir que ele se deixasse lançar num poço de insegurança que mascarasse a felicidade do primeiro filhote deles. 

Foi então que o ômega assistiu com espanto e medo quando o alfa saiu do banheiro sem falar nada, deixando-o sozinho. Ele ficou estático por alguns segundos e quando decidiu levantar para ir atrás do noivo, Levi entrou novamente com uma garrafa e copo de água na mão. 

-Você só precisa urinar nisso, certo? - Ele fez uma cara enojada enquanto deixava o que trouxe na pia e abria a caixa. 

-S-sim... 

-Ótimo, vamos fazer isso juntos. - E retirando o pote descartável e o teste, ele os deixou prontos para serem usados e colocou água em um copo. 

-M-mas eu já f-fiz... - Eren se perguntou se Levi duvidava dele, se Levi achava que ele mentiria uma coisa importante e estava à beira de outro abismo de emoções quando o mais velho novamente veio agachar-se na frente dele, olhando com admiração para o rosto completamente inchado e vermelho devido às lágrimas. 

-Eu também quero ver o nosso bebê. Ômega, por favor. - E o olhar sereno, sério e amoroso era tudo que Eren precisava. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, balançando a cabeça várias vezes em confirmação e bebendo o copo d’água para parar as lágrimas de alívio e felicidade. 

E então ele bebeu mais outro e mais outro e Levi desligou a banheira e mais outro copo, até que ele pediu ao alfa para lhe dar privacidade enquanto urinava e colocava o teste dentro do pote. 

Menos de um segundo depois, Levi irrompeu de volta no banheiro, parecendo alheio ao pote de urina em cima da pia. Ele o olhou como se fosse mais importante do que mijo e depois foi até Eren ajudá-lo a retirar as roupas. Levantando os braços, o moreno deixou ser despido de sua camisa e viu quando o olhar do alfa parou em seu estômago. 

-Quantos minutos? 

-Cinco. 

Eles aguardaram num silêncio desconfortável e ansioso, Levi encostado na parede, parecendo a um passo de olhar o resultado, e Eren sentado no vaso com os braços ao redor do tronco desnudo. 

Exatamente cinco minutos – Eren se perguntou se o mais velho tinha contado na mente também – Levi estava indo em direção ao pote e olhando o resultado sem hesitação. O de olhos verdes automaticamente prendeu a respiração, seu estômago revirando de apreensão. 

Levi o olhou de uma forma estranha. Da mesma forma que ele olhou quando Eren disse sim ao pedido de noivado. Com uma mistura de admiração, amor, felicidade e surpresa. 

-Deu positivo. - A voz dele não passou de um sussurro quando ele voltou o olhar para as duas linhas vermelhas e as observou por um tempo. O ômega observou a reação dele calado e então, como um tapa de sentimento, Levi desbloqueou a ligação entre eles e Eren sentiu toda a confusão de sentimentos que o alfa sentia. 

Felicidade, orgulho, possessividade, deleite, surpresa e amor. Muito amor. 

Eren já estava cansado de chorar, mas dessa vez pelo menos foi de felicidade. 

-Eren, nós vamos ter um bebê. - Levi o olhou com os olhos arregalados. 

-S-sim... - Eren deixou as lágrimas escorrerem e levou as mãos à boca, anel de noivado bem visível apesar da luz baixa do banheiro. Levi se apressou até ele. 

-Eren. - Dando-lhe um beijo rápido e forte, ele o olhou novamente. - Nosso filhote. 

-Sim. 

-Você está grávido. 

-Sim! - E agora ele estava soluçando, sentindo alívio ao sentir o quão feliz fazia o alfa no momento. 

Levi o tomou nos braços e os dois se abraçaram, em pé no meio do banheiro. Cada um se agarrando ao outro como se dependessem daquele contato para viver. Eren querendo se certificar que Levi estava ali e nunca o deixaria. Levi enfiando o nariz no pescoço do outro e se sentindo estúpido mas assustadoramente feliz ao notar o cheiro quase imperceptível de leite e mel, diferente da camomila e girassol característicos do ômega, um sinal do filhote deles sendo nutrido. 

-Eren, obrigado. - O mais velho sussurrou carregado de emoção, seu alfa interior se deleitando em orgulho e fascinação. 

-Uhum... - Eren murmurou em resposta, aliviado ao se sentir protegido ao invés de em desespero e com medo. 

E com calma e nunca retirando as mãos totalmente do garoto, Levi o despiu totalmente e o ajudou a entrar na banheira, todo protetor e cuidadoso. Eren teria rido se não estivesse tão esgotado mentalmente e teria recusado o excesso de preocupação se não estivesse tão necessitado da presença tranquilizadora do alfa. 

Assim que seu corpo cansado entrou em contato com a água morna, o ômega soltou um gemido deleitoso e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para deixar a tensão escorrer de seus ombros. No minuto seguinte, Levi estava entrando atrás de si e puxando-o para apoiar as costas no peitoral firme. 

De forma quase reverenciosa, Levi começou a lavar a pele morena e suave, espalhando sabão e bolhas enquanto massageava os ombros, lavava os cabelos castanhos tão macios e começava a contar como foi o seu dia estressante, e a reclamar de Hanji e Erwin numa voz profunda e tranquila que não combinava com o tanto de palavrões que deixava a sua boca. 

Eren não poderia se sentir mais relaxado e em êxtase, ainda descrente do quão bem Levi lidou com a notícia. Melhor até que ele! 

Quando ele chegou até a barriga lisa e começou a acariciá-la, Eren sentiu a última parcela de tensão deixar seu corpo e se apoiou completamente no corpo forte atrás de si, suspirando em deleite. 

-Eren. 

-Hm... 

-Você sabe que com o tanto que a gente fode é surpreendente não ter acontecido antes. 

-Levi!! - Um tapa e um ômega vermelho que tentava se esconder debaixo da água, enquanto o alfa o segurava e dava risadas contidas enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. 


	3. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É o terceiro mês de gravidez! Quando a náusea passa e é substituída pela fome; quando o ganho de peso está começando; quando podem ocorrer problemas de memória e quando começa o brilho da gravidez! Eren está brilhando e o bebê do baby Eren já é do tamanho de uma ameixa! Agora, se alguém pudesse parar essa paranoia sobre peso ...

-Levi. - A voz do ômega saiu abafada e o alfa esperou até que ele saísse do banheiro. - Levi. 

-Hm. - Respondeu, de frente para o espelho enquanto arrumava a gravata ao redor do pescoço, ambos se preparando para a festa corporativa que Levi foi convidado. Todos que trabalhavam com ele estaria lá, inclusive Hanji, para seu desgosto total. 

-Olhe para mim. - O garoto pediu, voz ligeiramente indecisa e antes que Levi pudesse se virar e dar sua completa atenção a ele, o reflexo de uma figura estonteante apareceu no espelho. 

Imediatamente, o alfa deixou as mãos pararem de atar o nó na gravata, olhos azul-gelo fixados na beldade que era seu ômega, garganta fechando enquanto seu alfa inteiro uivava de satisfação. 

Eren vestia um vestido longo verde escuro de seda simples que destacava seus olhos e abraçava cada curva ligeira de seu corpo. Nada muito avantajado, mas tudo em uma proporção magnífica que fazia o alfa engolir em seco. O vestido tinha alças finas que formavam um corte em U na frente e Levi nunca pensou que um homem ficaria tão estonteante em um vestido. Nada fora do lugar, nada faltando. Ele soube imediatamente que a festa inteira teria olhos para seu ômega e apenas o pensamento fez com que sua barriga tremesse em possessividade. 

-Você acha que está estranho? - O garoto virou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado com seu traje e Levi teve que segurar um grunhido quando viu que o vestido deixava as costas lindas e morenas, a pele suave de seu ômega a vista, mordida na nuca bem aparente devido ao cabelo curto do garoto. 

O tecido voltava a cobrir o corpo do moreno um palmo acima da curva da bunda e, Deus, Levi tinha certeza que, se pudesse, trancaria ambos naquele quarto até não poder mais. Porém ele sabia que assim que Erwin e Hanji notassem sua ausência, iam mandar um esquadrão arrombar a porta do apartamento e carregar os dois, nus ou não, para a maldita festa. 

-Levi? - Eren o olhou por cima do ombro, olhos verdes brilhantes questionando o silêncio do alfa. 

Com um suspiro derrotado, o mais velho soltou a gravata de novo, desabotoando os primeiros botões na camisa branca para que pudesse respirar com mais facilidade enquanto gravava cada detalhe daquela escultura em sua frente. 

-O seu objetivo é atrair a atenção de cada bastardo naquele salão? - Grunhiu e Eren soltou uma risada leve ao ver o rosto do parceiro, que mais parecia sentir dor a cada segundo que passava o observando. 

-Só a sua. - Devolveu com um sorriso levado, e Levi fechou os olhos, massageando a ponte do nariz enquanto xingava baixinho. 

Eren riu novamente para logo assumir novamente um olhar preocupado enquanto olhava o próprio corpo. 

-Mas sério... não está estranho? Ou gordo? - Perguntou, voz ligeiramente mais baixa enquanto colocava uma mão sob a pequena protuberância em seu ventre que, na visão de Levi, só deixava a cena mais venerável. 

-Você vai ser o homem mais lindo daquela festa, Eren. - O alfa disse, aproximando-se gentilmente, como se tivesse medo de que a figura a sua frente desaparecesse. Eren observou-o se aproximando, olhos curiosos observando as mãos esticadas do mais velho, como se clamassem para tocar a pele a sua frente. 

No momento em que as mãos se encaixaram em sua cintura, como se feitas para ficarem ali, o garoto sentiu Levi soltar um suspiro quase doloroso, roçando o nariz em seu pescoço e aspirando o cheiro natural que exalava. Eren não gostava de perfumes e Levi sempre dizia que o aroma artificial era uma ofensa. 

-Perfeito. - O alfa suspirou, puxando o rosto e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha para logo depois se ajoelhar e beijar gentilmente a bolinha que se formava no ventre do ômega. 

Eren observou com o coração derretendo a cena diante de si, a sensação de felicidade e orgulho tomando conta de sua barriga como se fossem borboletas batendo as asas em liberdade. Ele acariciou os fios negros com suavidade enquanto Levi esfregava o nariz contra sua barriga e aspirava o cheiro de filhote que ficava mais intenso naquela região. 

Para todos que conheciam a feição estoica e séria que naturalmente era o rosto de descanso do alfa, vê-lo daquela forma tão vulnerável e amável seria uma surpresa. Apesar do ar dominante e da voz rígida, para Eren, Levi não passava de um coração mole com diversas muralhas ao redor, que mostrava suas fraquezas, sonhos e diversas outras expressões somente no aconchego e segurança do lar, com seu ômega perto para lhe segurar. 

-Se você não quer que eu tenha uma ereção agora e nos atrase para a festa é melhor ir se levantando, alfa. - O moreno brincou, recebendo um bufo e um meio sorriso enquanto Levi se levantava. 

-Eu só preciso de um incentivo para tirar esse terno e nos trancar aqui dentro. 

Eren riu alto dessa vez, bochechas ligeiramente coradas só com a ideia de ter aquele vestido tirado de seu corpo e sentir a pele do parceiro contra a sua. 

-Você sabe que a Hanji iria chamar os bombeiros para arrombar essa porta. 

-Eu ainda não sei porque mantenho a quatro olhos no círculo social. - Levi observou Eren gesticular com as mãos para as costas, onde duas fitas finas caiam para o lado. - Amarrar? - Perguntou, enquanto pegava as fitas nas mãos. 

-Sim, em cruzado. - Ele virou-se e sentiu as mãos ligeiramente geladas começarem a trançar as fitas em suas costas, seda verde escura contrastando com a pele morena. - E no fundo você a ama. 

Levi estalou a língua. 

-Por obrigação. 

-Uhum. - Eren sorriu, sabendo muito bem que aquela postura só era fachada e que Levi realmente considerava a amiga como uma família, principalmente quando tinha ficado tão nervoso ao apresentar Eren para Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Isabel e Farlan. 

No final, o ômega tinha certeza que Levi no mínimo se arrependeu de tê-lo apresentado a Hanji porque nos primeiros 30 minutos de conversa os dois morenos eram quase como amigos de infâncias, rindo escandalosamente e bebendo um drink atrás do outro. No dia seguinte, Eren jurou que nunca mais botaria uma gota de álcool na boca, mas no fim a resolução só durou uma semana. 

Agora Hanji era sua obstetra depois de gritar por meia hora direto ao saber que os dois esperavam um filhote e clamar proteger o que ela chamou de “pequeno titã” que crescia no ventre do ômega. 

-Pronto. - O mais velho fez um laço que ficou pendurado logo acima do traseiro do garoto e deu-lhe um beijo na nuca, bem em cima da marca de mordida que Eren mostrava com tanto orgulho. Eren virou-se e pegou a gravata solta ao redor do pescoço pálido e pôs-se a ajeitá-la junto com os botões, olhos vagando ligeiramente pelo peito definido bem coberto pelo terno completamente preto que delineava os músculos do mais velho. 

Nenhum dos dois sentiu a necessidade de trocar mais palavras enquanto se afogavam na presença um do outro, um silêncio confortável que deixava o peito aquecido e vibrante. Levi observou os olhos verdes que tanto adorava ficarem focados no trabalho em suas mãos, sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas enquanto Eren mordia inconscientemente os lábios pecaminosos que mais pareciam atrair Levi como um buraco negro. 

E quando o garoto terminou de ajustar o terno, a gravata e a camisa, olhou para cima e deu-lhe um sorriso glorioso, quase como se tivesse brilhando com a gravidez. 

O peito do alfa se apertou e ele realmente pensou que qualquer dia desses Eren ia causar-lhe um infarto. 

-Vou colocar os sapatos e estamos prontos para ir. - O moreno avisou, dando as costas e indo até o closet pegar um par de sapatilhas que eram quase da mesma cor que sua pele. 

-Eren, você não ouse colocar um sapato que tenha mais de um centímetro de sola. 

-O quê? Preocupado em ficar ainda mais baixinho, _old_ _man_ _? -_ Eren gargalhou e saiu do walk in closet segundos depois, mantendo a mesma diferença de altura entre os dois, o que Levi era grato. O mais velho colocava um relógio no pulso e Eren se perguntou se não deveria ter colocado algo mais que o colar de prata Tiffany & Co que carregava algumas esmeraldas em seu comprimento além do anel de noivado também da Tiffany que não saia de seu dedo. 

-Você acha que está faltando alguma coisa? 

-Alguns chupões no seu pescoço. - Levi respondeu sem nem mudar a expressão tediosa e Eren revirou os olhos e saiu pela porta, não antes de receber um tapa consideravelmente pesado contra sua bunda que fê-lo gritar de surpresa e apontar um dedo acusador para o alfa, que apenas deu-lhe um meio sorriso malicioso e fechou a porta atrás de si. 

\---- 

O salão em que a festa estava sendo realizada era em um hotel no centro da cidade. A entrada erguia-se como um templo grego, grossas colunas em estilo coríntio se erguiam e uma escada de mármore levava até a entrada do hotel. Havia iluminação apontando para a fachada e conseguindo iluminar alguns dos muitos andares e o tapete vermelho que levava até o salão era guardado por seguranças, cada um ao lado da porta e dois ao lado do chofer que se encarregava de estacionar o carro dos convidados. 

Assim que Levi parou o carro na rua, o veículo foi atingido por alguns poucos mas significantes flashs de câmera. Os repórteres contratados por Erwin eram desnecessários e irritantes do ponto de vista de Levi, mas levando em conta que o baile tinha fins filantrópicos, ter os jornais sabendo da ação com certeza traria boa publicidade para a firma. 

-Repórteres? - Eren questionou, retirando o cinto de segurança ao mesmo tempo que Levi retirava o dele e abria a porta. 

-Erwin. - Foi uma palavra rápida e jogada no ar, enquanto o alfa colocava uma feição estoica e entregava a chave da BMW preta para o responsável por estacioná-la. As câmeras focaram nele imediatamente, ávidas para flagrar um dos nomes mais importantes da Wings of Freedom, enquanto Levi dava a volta na frente do carro ajustando o terno e abrindo a porta do passageiro para Eren descer. 

Dando-lhe um sorriso nervoso, o garoto aceitou a mão e segurou em uma parte do vestido, evitando tropeçar na barra enquanto descia do carro. Os flashs continuaram e Eren sinceramente quis chorar por não ter pensado em vir mais arrumado ou algo assim. 

Agora que as câmeras tiraram fotos dos dois de mãos dadas, o ômega já conseguia ver as manchetes o rebaixando, o criticando e indicando ômegas muito melhores e mais bonitos para um dos sócios da Wings of Freedom. Ômegas mais belos, esbeltos, elegantes e magros e não um garoto que usava um vestido de seda com uma sapatilha porque sentia os pés doloridos, com a pele brilhante de oleosidade, o cabelo se recusando a ficar comportado e a barriga despontando e deixando-o gordo. 

Sinceramente? A noite nem tinha começado e foi só colocar o pé para fora da intimidade dos dois que Eren se sentiu automaticamente mal. A cada foto e a cada degrau, a vontade de querer ir embora crescia ainda mais. 

-O que foi? - Levi aproximou-se do seu ouvido e Eren quase pulou de susto, muito perdido nos próprios pensamentos depreciativos para perceber o alfa. 

-Huh? - Perguntou estupidamente e além de gordo, ainda era estúpido! Ele tinha certeza que haviam pessoas muito mais adequadas para Levi dentro daquele salão. Pessoas que conseguia conversar sobre assuntos importantes, que carregavam o ar da elegância consigo e que não fossem um ômega grávido que choramingava o tempo inteiro e queria comer um boi a cada refeição. 

Não é à toa que ele se sentia tão pesado e inchado. 

-Nada. - Respondeu e virou o rosto, tentando não deixar a expressão mentirosa ser lida pelo alfa. 

Levi automaticamente soube que algo estava errado, principalmente quando seu ômega virou o rosto para esconder a vermelhão que tomava até conta de suas orelhas. Ele sabia que toda vez que Eren mentia as orelhas ficavam vermelhas. No entanto, quando ia questionar o garoto, uma voz grave e composta soou. 

-Levi! - A frente deles, assim que a escadaria tinha sido completada, estava Erwin Smith, um copo de espumante na mão e terno azul marinho abraçando a estrutura larga e bem construída do alfa. As grossas sobrancelhas adornavam olhos azuis que tinham um brilho malicioso misturado com uma inteligência fora do comum que o permitia ler seus clientes como ninguém. 

Apesar de ser um dos melhores advogados da cidade, principalmente reconhecido pela natural expressão impassível que era invencível nos tribunais, Levi tinha que admitir que Erwin Smith era uma força a se reconhecer. 

-Erwin. - Cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão forte e o loiro logo desviou o olhar para a figura morena que parecia deslocada e desconfortável ao lado do Ackerman. 

-Eren! - Erwin abriu um sorriso brilhante e ofereceu uma mão, que Eren pegou mais por surpresa e reflexo, uma vez que estava muito desorientado tentando lidar com a avalanche de hormônios que decidiu cair sobre si sem aviso prévio. 

Assim que a mão foi pega, Erwin a virou e depositou um beijo casto no dorso dela, sempre mantendo os olhos azuis no ômega. Um rubor se espalhou pelas bochechas do garoto porque aquele homem, apesar de não fazer o seu tipo, era um dos homens mais bonitos que Eren já havia conhecido e era impossível permanecer neutro quando tinha um olhar daqueles sobre si. Quase como se ele fosse desejável, quase como se ele fosse o suficiente para um alfa. 

Levi franziu as sobrancelhas para a interação e fuzilou o loiro com o olhar, arrancando dele uma risada como quem estava se divertindo com uma piada imperdível. 

-Relaxe, Levi, eu só estou admirando como o Eren está magnífico essa noite! - O comentário não serviu para melhorar o rubor no rosto de Eren, o interior vibrando com um up em sua autoestima. Talvez ele fosse realmente belo. Talvez ele não fosse tão desgastado. - Eu devo dizer, Eren, que a gravidez te fez muito bem. 

E, wow! Eren quase amoleceu no aperto de mão do homem, um sorriso lisonjeado surgindo em seu rosto e, sim! Talvez aquela noite não fosse tão ruim quanto pensava! Talvez os pensamentos de inferioridade estivessem tomando o melhor de si e o impedindo de ver a realidade. 

-Tch. Pare de babar o meu ômega e nos deixe passar. - Levi reclamou, soltando a mão de Eren e deslizando um braço pela cintura do garoto, enquanto o guiava até a mesa de bebidas. 

Eren deu um sorriso e um aceno para Erwin, que logo teve a atenção tomava por dois acionistas e o grupo engajou em uma conversa profissional. 

Já Levi estava mais preocupado em arrumar um suco para o moreno, já que Eren não podia beber na gravidez e, como apoio, o alfa disse que também não iria beber. Logo um garçom apareceu com duas taças com suco de morango, o que Eren agradeceu porque o cheiro era incrível. E logo quando a noite parecia estar melhorando, logo quando Eren parecia o foco da atenção de Levi e a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, as pessoas começaram a notar o Ackerman ali. 

Pouco a pouco, pessoas vinham ao encontro de Levi cumprimentá-lo e iniciar uma conversa rápida, geralmente intencionando alguma reunião ou conexões. A maioria notava Eren e o elogiava, mas era possível ver muitos olhares de julgamento e principalmente era notável o quanto nenhum deles se importava em incluir Eren na conversa. 

Levi, é claro, passou o tempo todo ao seu lado, uma mão na cintura, e nunca esqueceu de apresentá-lo como seu ômega. Alguns parabenizaram a gravidez e sorriram – falsamente, Eren percebeu – quando o assunto vinha à tona. Mas logo logo as coisas mudavam de rumo e a conversa ia para o campo comercial, o que deixava o garoto como uma estátua ao lado do alfa, bebendo o suco e olhando para qualquer lado enquanto tentava não deixar o lado ruim dos hormônios abater sobre si. 

Levi não tinha errado uma única vez naquela noite. Pelo contrário, ele continuava a ser o alfa perfeito, sempre lhe dando um beijo na bochecha ocasionalmente entre uma conversa e outra e apesar disso, Eren só conseguia pensar que um alfa daqueles não merecia o ômega que era. Levi merecia mais que um simples estudante que engravidou sem querer. 

Todos os pensamentos racionais e a voz de seu ômega negando os pensamentos invasores foram silenciados quando o moreno deslizou do braço de Levi, que o olhou com interrogação, ignorando momentaneamente um homem em seus 50 anos que conversava com ele. 

Eren, tentando esconder a expressão pesado, deu um sorriso torto e levantou a taça vazia, como quem gesticulava que iria pegar mais suco. 

Levi franziu as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse segui-lo, Eren misturou-se com o restante dos convidados e o alfa se viu rodeado de pessoas irritantes que demandavam sua atenção. 

Já Eren, mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar parar as lágrimas que vinham do nada, deixou a taça na bandeja do primeiro garçom que passou por si e olhou com olhos já marejados, procurando um banheiro onde pudesse se esconder. 

Naquele momento, enquanto levantava a barra do vestido e andava a passos rápido até o toalete, ele se sentia pequeno, deslocado no meio das risadas sociais e taças de champanhes. Algumas mulheres estavam muito bem maquiadas, cabelos ornamentados e ele realmente se perguntou que merda passou por sua cabeça quando decidiu que vestir um vestido seria uma boa ideia. 

Com certeza todas aquelas pessoas estava o olhando torto e rindo a suas costas, julgando o quão patético um homem estava ao usar um vestido que com certeza não combinava com a forma que seu corpo era desenhado. 

Antes que pudesse chegar no banheiro, as lágrimas já caiam e ele abriu a porta com tudo, esparrando no ombro de um homem desconhecido e jogando um “perdão” por cima do ombro, enquanto se trancava em uma das cabines do banheiro. 

Eren não teve nem tempo para observar a luxuosidade do recinto, chão de mármore escura, boxers de vidro opaco e porcelanas formando as pias que se estendiam pelo longo balcão de mármore que era acompanhado por um espelho enorme que ia do balcão até o teto. 

Mas para ele isso não importava. 

Sentado na tampa de um vaso sanitário, ele tentou manter as lágrimas dentro, xingando-se por estar uma bagunça de emoções e ser incapaz de se controlar. Como ele podia ser tão bobo daquele jeito? Não havia nada o fazendo mal, apenas os próprios pensamentos. Levi não foi nada menos que um amor naquela noite e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer para retribuir é se trancar num banheiro e chorar até o rosto ficar mais redondo do que já estava. 

_Se recomponha, se recomponha, se recomponha, Jaeger!!_

Pegando uma mão cheia de papel higiênico, ele tentou assoar o nariz o mais quietamente possível, tentando não ser um porco sem educação nenhuma. Tomando ar e tentando respirar de forma normal, enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos e destrancou-se da cabine, indo até a piada. 

Graças a Deus, ele estava sozinho e ninguém mais poderia ver a miséria que seu rosto tinha se tornado. Olhos verdes vermelhos e inchados, bochechas coradas e lábios trêmulos. Ele conseguiu a proeza de parecer ainda mais constipado, rosto mais oleoso e pálido e sinceramente? 

_Foda-se._

Ele só queria ir embora. Só queria se enrolar no cobertor e poder ser quem era, mesmo que fosse um ômega insuficiente, na paz de seu lar. Mas assim que saiu do banheiro toda a determinação desapareceu quando a visão de uma mulher com a mão no bíceps de Levi se construiu em sua frente. 

Ela vestia um vestido vermelho curto, com um decote abaixo dos seios. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque, algumas mechas cacheadas adornando o rosto fino, lábios vermelhos e – Eren era incapaz de ver a cor dos olhos dela, mas ele tinha certeza que aquela mulher não tinha um único defeito e era perfeita. 

Muito melhor do que ele. 

No meio da turbulência de emoções, o moreno ficou dividido em ir até lá e dar uma crise de ciúmes ou pegar um táxi e voltar pra casa. Mas no final, não fez nem um e nem outro. Com lágrimas voltando a deixar seu rosto destruído, ele fez uma linha reta até a mesa de quitutes e pegou todo o vasilhame de cookies de uma vez só, carregando ele consigo até o banheiro, completamente alheio ao olhar assustado dos garçons. 

Novamente sozinho, triste e comendo toda a vasilha de cookies banhados em lágrimas que podiam ser lágrimas de exaustão ou raiva consigo mesmo e com Levi por ser tão perfeito e raiva por ser inferior àquela mulher e por não ser tudo o que dever- 

-Eren? 

Eren parou inclusive de respirar, olhos verdes arregalados olhando para a porta da cabine quando a voz do alfa soou. 

-Eren? - Dessa vez, o moreno ouviu a porta fechar, o som de passos adentrando o grande banheiro. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele levantou os pés e abraçou os joelhos, não querendo que Levi visse seus pés pela parte de baixo da porta. 

Como um gato acuado, ele ficou ali nos próximos segundos de silêncio, tentando conter o ômega interior que brigava consigo mesmo por ser tão estúpido e se esconder do alfa. 

-Eren, eu sei que você está aqui. - Uma batida exatamente na porta da cabine onde o garoto estava e nesse momento um pequeno gritinho de susto soltou sua garganta. 

-Ahm... Ocupado...? - Ele tentou limpar a garganta e começou a limpar as lágrimas com o tanto de papel higiênico que estava em seu colo. 

-Abra a porta. - Levi pediu. 

-Não! - Gritou de volta, esforçando-se para deixar o rosto o mais normal possível enquanto buscava uma desculpa para estar trancado ali. - Eu estou fazendo negócios importantes! - Respondeu e seu rosto inteiro, inclusive as orelhas, coraram. 

Levi ficou em silêncio por um segundo, como se considerasse a resposta e então: 

-Não. 

-O quê? - Eren perguntou, confuso com a linha de raciocínio do companheiro. 

-Você está com prisão de ventre há quase uma semana e nós dois sabemos, Eren, que você não caga em lugares públicos. 

Dessa vez o garoto revirou os olhos de verdade, o rosto queimando com a indelicadeza do outro. 

-Agora abra a porta. 

-Por que se importa se eu estou ou não aqui? Não é como se eu fizesse falta lá fora! Eu só gosto do banheiro! É confortável! - Eren cruzou os braços, petulante. O banheiro estava longe de ser confortável, mas pelo menos lá ele se sentia quase em casa, dividindo o lugar com a merda inferior que não estava lá fora sendo educada, perfeita e social. E não gorda, obviamente. 

-Porque essa maldita sensação na minha nuca me diz que você está se deixando levar por alguma besteira que a sua própria mente criou. 

-Não é verdade! - O garoto retrucou. 

-Eren... - A voz dele soou cansada e Eren podia até imaginar o modo como Levi devia estar esfregando os olhos. Ele se sentiu mal por exigir tanto do alfa, que era tudo e mais um pouco para ele. Mas a sensação de se sentir inferior ainda estava lá e agora seu coração estava repartido em querer ficar sozinho e em querer ser consolado pelo mais velho. 

-Levi, só volta para a sua festa e seja perfeito. - Eren também soou exausto e triste. Miserável, se Levi pudesse descrever. 

Silêncio. 

-Eu não posso ser perfeito sem você. Você que me faz ser perfeito, Eren. 

A confissão deixou o garoto de boca aberta, olhos arregalados como se pudesse ver o alfa através do vidro da cabine. 

-Não é verdade... - O ômega respondeu, meio desestabilizado e sem muita confiança. 

-É sim. Pergunte para qualquer um que trabalhe comigo que eles vão te dizer o filho da puta que eu era antes de conhecer você. - Levi disse. - Inferno, pergunte para Petra qual era o meu apelido na firma e ela vai te contar tudo. 

Eren ficou ligeiramente – muito – curioso. 

-Qual era o seu apelido? - Levi percebeu a curiosidade inocente querendo sobrepor a melancolia que se espalhava pela ligação de alma deles. Ele sorriu de canto. 

-Capitão. 

Uma risadinha pequena saiu dos lábios vermelhos de ômega e Levi quase deu um suspiro quando a tranca foi ouvida e logo ele entrou na cabine, um pensamento estranho lhe fazendo pensar que talvez Eren realmente gostasse muito de ter esses episódios no banheiro. Talvez ele gostasse de ver Levi implorando através da porta. 

-Capitão Levi! - O garoto chamou, um brilho petulante nos olhos, e Levi o olhou com olhos apertados, fingindo uma bronca. Logo seu foco caiu para a vasilha no colo do ômega, a qual continha um cookie meio comido dentro. 

-Você comeu toda a tigela de cookies? - Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em surpresa, observando os olhos verdes se arregalarem em surpresa. 

-Um...não? - Eren deu-lhe um meio sorriso, olhos tão inocentes como os de uma ovelha. Levi o olhou ceticamente e cruzou os braços. 

-Tem migalhas na sua boca. - O alfa apontou e de imediato Eren choramingou. 

-Eu sei, eu sei! Quando eu percebi tudo tinha acabado e-oh meu Deus! É por isso que eu estou gordo, né?? 

Dessa vez Levi revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso cansado, retirando o vasilhame de vidro do colo do moreno para evitar qualquer acidente. 

-Eren, a barriga ainda nem está aparecendo. 

-Mas eu estou gordo! - Seu ômega queixou-se, balanço os pés como uma criança pirracenta. - Meus dedos estão tão inchados que estão implodindo! - Ele apontou para os pés como se precisasse guiar Levi até eles. 

Levi abaixou-se rapidamente e tirou uma sapatilha do pé do garoto, franzindo o cenho para as marcas vermelhas contra a pele. A questão é que Eren estava com três meses de gravidez. Era impossível que os pés estivessem inchados ao ponto do garoto não conseguir calçar seus próprios sapatos. 

Foi então que Levi verificou a numeração do calçado e olhou para o ômega com o rosto sem expressão. Eren o olhava de volta com esperança. 

-Eren, esses sapatos são 35. Você calça 37. 

O rosto do pequeno se iluminou como uma árvore de natal, toda a angústia e tristeza e lágrimas e dramas se tornando um passado muito distante. 

Levi o observou pensar por alguns segundos, mão no queixo, rosto ligeiramente tombado e olhos grandes fazendo uma imagem cômica. 

-Oh tem razão... Mas então você vai me carregar até em casa? 


	4. Four Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O quarto mês é a fase de lua de mel da gravidez. Mas ao invés de sair e queimar toda sua energia recém-descoberta, Eren enfrenta outro problema: tesão e carência! Seus peitorais estão sensível ao toque, mas ele realmente quer que alguém o toque ... E agora o bebê já está do tamanho de um abacate! Mas Eren ainda quer mais sementes dentro dele ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos últimos dois capítulos, Levi não tem sido nada menos que perfeito. Todo carinhoso, compreensivo e paciente. Mas você já pararam para pensar que ele é humano e que, sabendo a personalidade dele, se irrita muito fácil? Já pararam para pensar que ele se cansa e tem que esconder toda a frustração que sente para não deixar isso atingir o Eren? E que esse comportamento é destrutivo para ele? O mais forte da humanidade não passa de um humano tentando levar tudo nas costas sozinho e às vezes ele só precisa de um abraço e de carinho. Essa é a reflexão antes desse capítulo! Lembrem-se que o quarto mês traz um monte de hormônios que induzem um desejo sexual enorme! Uma boa leitura!  
> Audio que influenciou o smut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pAkwsNUeY8

Cansado. 

Levi estava cansado. 

Erwin tinha passado mais uma porrada de casos para ele e marcado uma tarde de reuniões para acordos entre clientes. E ele não estava com saco para isso. Uma dor fina despontava na parte de trás de sua cabeça, resultado de estresse contido e noites mal dormidas. 

A verdade é que agora ele ficava acordado até horas da madrugada não por causa da insônia mas por que Eren tinha seus momentos de reflexão depois das 23 horas e então Levi tinha que deitar com ele e ouvir todos os medos e receios que o garoto tinha a respeito do primeiro filho deles. E apesar de amar ouvir as expectativas do ômega, Levi estava cansado. 

Nos últimos dias, ele está estourando cada vez mais com o pessoal do escritório. Uma reunião em cima da hora ou um documento posto no lugar errado era o suficiente para que ele ordenasse em voz alta que todos aqueles incompetentes começassem a fazer a merda do trabalho deles direito se não Levi mesmo iria chutá-los fora daquela empresa. 

E depois de cinco anos sendo amansado por Eren, ninguém realmente esperava ter o “Capitão Levi” de volta. 

A verdade é que antes do ômega, Levi era um demônio ao redor do escritório. Prazos tinham que ser seguidos à risca, erros eram inadmissíveis e limpeza era tão importante quando vencer um caso. Apenas os advogados mais competentes eram aceitos em sua equipe, a qual era conhecida como “Esquadrão de Elite”, devido ao baixo número de casos perdidos. 

Eld e Gunther observaram o chefe sair da sala de Erwin bufando, sobrancelhas tão franzidas que poderiam se fundir a qualquer momento. 

-É impressão minha ou ele parece mais irritado a cada dia? Ontem mesmo ele xingou um estagiário em francês porque o garoto colocou açúcar no café dele. - Eld cochichou para o colega de trabalho, o qual balançou a cabeça em derrota. 

-O ômega dele está grávido. O capitão tem que andar sobre ovos com todas aquelas alterações de humor. 

O loiro arregalou os olhos em compreensão, acenando como se desse toda a razão para o chefe. Depois que Levi arranjou um ômega todos do escritório passaram a honrar o garoto, pois Eren foi capaz de amansar o homem aos poucos e sem um Levi sempre a um passo de ser enfurecido, o trabalho tinha ficado um pouco mais fácil. 

Ele ainda era muito exigente e taciturno e quase nunca aceitava erros, mas agora as pessoas tinham mais coragem para olhar nos olhos dele sabendo que o chefe tinha um ômega amável que conseguia fazê-lo ser um alfa paciente e presente. 

Essa ideia fazia com que as pessoas tivessem mais coragem de abordar o alfa, sempre tentando apelar para o lado alfa carinhoso que era apenas destinado ao ômega dele. 

Bem, nem sempre dava certo. 

Agora, no entanto, com Eren grávido e Levi tendo que se controlar e manter todas suas frustrações para si a fim de evitar que seu ômega se irritasse e fizesse mal ao bebê, o escritório inteiro sofria com a volta do “Capitão”. 

Apenas quando Levi entrou na sua sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, os outros empregados se permitiram a respirar normalmente, alguns limpando o suor da testa, outros de olhos arregalados e outros afrouxando a gravata e se recostando na cadeira com um suspiro pesado. 

Dentro da sala, Levi tentava lidar com uma pilha de malditas folhas, irritação tomando o melhor de si e sinceramente?? _Foda-se essa merda!_

Ele nem ao menos checou o número que o ligava, apenas pegando o aparelho celular e levando-o ao ouvido. Em cima de sua mesa de ébano uma pilha de papéis havia sido deixada por sua secretária, Petra Ral e ele estava tentado a pôr fogo naquele caralho. 

Maldito Erwin achava que ele era um fodido robô para dar conta de toda a papelada da empresa e ainda ir a conferências e reuniões da Wings of Freedom. Portanto, sim, ele estava puto e irritado o suficiente para não dar a mínima para quem quer que estivesse ligando e atendeu a ligação já com uma resposta rude na ponta da língua. 

Isso é, até ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha. 

_“Levi!”_ \- A voz de Eren soou agitada e sem fôlego e Levi automaticamente fechou os olhos, soltando o papel que tinha em mãos para dar atenção ao ômega e tentando soar o mais suave possível. 

-Eren? O que houve? - A voz ligeiramente cansada perguntou, enquanto o mais velho apertava a ponte do nariz, sentindo a tensão esvair de seus ombros só por ouvir a voz de sua alma gêmea. 

_“Levi, é uma emergência!”_

E então toda a tensão voltou de uma vez, talvez até maior, quando os olhos azul acinzentados se abriram de uma vez e o instinto protetor de alfa começou a preparar seu corpo com adrenalina. 

-Eren? Você está bem? O que houve? O bebê está bem? - Sem esperar a resposta e sem pensar duas vezes, Levi levantou-se da cadeira, agarrando o terno que estava pendurado no cabide, as chaves do carro e procurando a maldita carteira que sumia quando ele mais precisava. 

Eren estava de quatro meses. Eles já haviam passado da fase em que aborto espontâneo era mais comum. Será que... 

Seu sangue correu gelado, a respiração já curta e seu alfa interior rugindo de preocupação, ansioso para chegar até seu companheiro. 

Ouvindo a respiração ficar rarefeita e sentindo a preocupação refletir na ligação deles, Eren tratou de tentar explicar o... bem, _o problema._

_“Levi, eu e o bebê estamos bem, calma!”_

Soltando uma respiração que nem sabia que tinha prendido, Levi manejou acalmar momentaneamente seu lobo interior e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar e pensar com mais racionalidade. 

_“Mas eu preciso de você aqui, nesse exato momento!! É uma emergência!”_

E lá estava, uma frase e Eren conseguia deixá-lo uma pilha de nervos. 

-Porra, Eren, o que aconteceu?! - Jogando alguns papéis no chão - coisa que jamais faria em sã consciência - Levi revirou os olhos de irritação quando achou a carteira e a colocou no bolso, celular pressionado contra rosto e ombro e um dos braços já entrando na casaca do terno. 

_“_ _B-bem_ _, é que,_ _uhm_ _,_ _e-eu_ _estou com um problema muito,_ _muito importante!”_

Diversos cenários se passaram pela cabeça do mais velho. Desde Eren caindo do jeito desastrado que era e se machucando, até alguém invadindo o apartamento deles e obrigando o ômega a ligar para o advogado ou a casa pegando fogo por causa do moreno se aventurando na cozinha. 

Seja qual for a situação, ele já estava praticamente jogando a porta do escritório no chão e recebendo um olhar alarmado de Petra. Ele já tinha a frase preparada para jogar para ela, avisando Erwin que teve uma emergência com seu ômega grávido, quando a voz, dessa vez mais baixa e cabisbaixa soou novamente. 

_“É que_ _e-eu_ _estou com muito tesão...”_ \- O final soou quase como um sussurro e Levi parou como uma estátua no meio do corredor, a secretária ruiva, já preparada para anotar qualquer que fosse o comando, o olhando confusa. 

Silêncio soou na linha. 

-Quê? - A voz de Levi soou quase imperturbada, como se ele estivesse enfrentando um desafio e sem acreditar em uma palavra que fora proferida. 

_“Não me julga!!_ ” - O garoto gritou do outro lado, sentindo-se quente só por ouvir a voz do alfa através do telefone. Levi conseguia imaginar o pequeno andando de um lado para o outro e se aba n ando com a mão. - _“É o maldito do quarto mês! Esses hormônios estão me deixando louco!!”_

Levi piscou duas vezes, tentando racionar o que estava ouvindo, seu lobo interior completamente estático e calado, como se estivesse assustado com a situação. 

_Aquele ômega ainda seria a sua morte._

Andando quase que de forma penosa, ele se sentou na poltrona de frente para a mesa de Petra, que o olhava como se estivesse dividida em pedir ajuda ou rir do rosto pálido do chefe. 

-Eren, você me ligou desesperado, me fez pensar que nosso filhote estava em perigo, para isso? - Perguntou entre dentes, de repente muito exausto com toda a turbulência que passou desde que atendeu o telefone. Passando uma das mãos entre os fios negros, ele ouviu o garoto bufar irritado. 

_“Isso é uma emergência!!”_ \- Ele soou ultrajado com a pouca fé que o alfa colocava em si. - _“Eu estou com uma ereção há duas horas e você acha que isso não é uma emergência??”_ \- Eren gritou, forçando o mais velho a afastar o telefone do ouvido com uma careta e agora Petra se permitiu a rir, percebendo que o moreno estava apenas tento mais um de seus episódios e assistir Levi tendo que lidar com um ômega grávido cheio de hormônios era hilário. 

-Ere- 

_“Não!! Você me escuta!! O_ _seu bebê_ _está praticamente me forçando a_ _t_ _er dois paus na minha bunda e você acha que isso não é uma emergência??? Levi Ackerman, você não brinque comigo! Se você não estiver aqui em meia hora eu vou dar para o vizinho!!!”_

No exato momento, o lobo, que então estava catatônico, acordou para a vida, rugindo enciumado só com a ideia de ter seu ômega magnífico sendo tomado por outro homem. Levi teve que controlar a vontade de rosnar e fechou os olhos com força novamente, unhas curtas sendo enfiadas na palma. 

_“É isso que você quer? Porque você sabe que ele sempre olha para_ _mim_ _como quem quer me_ _fo_ _-”_

- _Silêncio_. - A voz de alfa saiu sem ele nem perceber, reagindo automaticamente a mais uma das provocações que Eren amava fazer. Ele parecia se deleitar cutucando o lado possessivo do homem e depois agindo como se não tivesse culpa de nada. 

Petra observou curiosa quando o chefe voltou para a sala e bateu a porta com força, um barulho de rachadura soando e, _ops_ _, ele estava com raiva..._

Dentro da sala, Levi trancou a porta, afrouxando a maldita gravata e tentando manter a possessividade sobre controle. 

-Eren. - Chamou, após ver que o ômega estava silencioso, quase como se nem respirasse. 

_“Não fala assim comigo!!”_

E, oh merda, agora toda a tensão e raiva e possessividade se esvaiu para o sentimento de culpa quando ouviu seu garoto fungar, a voz cabisbaixa e nem um pouco determinada como estava há segundos atrás. 

_“Você saber que eu só quero você e você não es-_ soluço _-_ _está aqui quando eu preciso!!”_

-Eren, amor... - Levi tentou acalmá-lo, começando a ouvir os soluços baixinhos e, porra, esses hormônios não estava fazendo apenas Eren fora de si. Levi já estava insano com todas aquelas mudanças de humor. 

_“Você prometeu, Levi!!”_

-Ômega, se acalme. - Então, usando de um pouquinho do comando de alfa, ele tentou fazer com que o garoto se acalmasse e parasse de tentar balbuciar besteiras enquanto chorava. - Eren, eu estou no trabalho e não posso deixar toda essa pilha de casos para trás antes da hora do almoço. 

Sim, Levi havia saído de casa nem mesmo três horas antes e deixado um Eren confortável com desenhos animados no sofá. 

-Nós precisamos de dinheiro para comprar aquele berço que você queria, lembra? - E, sim, era um puta de um golpe baixo mas ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de sair da empresa naquele horário pois sabia que Erwin o obrigaria a trabalhar dois finais de semanas para compensar uma tarde. E ficar longe de Eren apenas o necessário para garantir comida na mesa já era o suficiente. 

Ele ouviu um “uhum” baixinho do outro lado e amoleceu a voz para tentar compensar para o ômega. 

-Prometo que assim que chegar em casa, eu vou ter um pote de sorvete e nós vamos compensar por hoje, ok? 

_“_ _Ok_ _ay_ _..._ _”_ \- O garoto murmurou, a voz um pouco nasalada, mas nada de lágrimas. As malditas vinham e iam tão rápido que a cabeça do alfa doía. - _“_ _Você também vai me dar o seu pau?_ _”_ \- Ele perguntou, voz inocente como se a pergunta não fosse nem um pouco indecente. 

Levi de repente percebeu porque sua calça estava apertada demais e olhou para baixo para ver a ereção que portava ser restringida pelo tecido desconfortável da calça social. Com um suspiro pesado, ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça contra a poltrona onde tinha se sentado novamente. 

-O quanto você quiser. 

_“_ _Yey_ _!”_ \- E a felicidade estava de volta, voz suave e alta e quase brilhante através do celular. Levi realmente quis chorar de frustração. - _“_ _Ah, e o sorvete é_ _o Triple_ _Caramel_ _Chunk_ _da_ _Ben &Jerry’s _ _! Obrigado, alfa, até!!”_

E fim de ligação. Levi não teve tempo nem mesmo de se despedir, tendo a chamada desligada na sua cara. Olhando a tela do celular em confusão, a chamada marcava quatro minutos e 27 segundos. 

Quatro minutos em que o ômega enfrentou uma montanha russa de emoções e carregou o alfa junto. 

-Puta merda... - Massageando a testa e já sentindo as pontadas da uma possível dor de cabeça aumentarem de intensidade, Levi não podia deixar de pensar no quão _fodido_ estava. 

\----- 

Fechando a porta de casa, Levi sentia como se um caminhão tivesse passado em cima de si no mínimo umas três vezes. Depois de terminar uma pilha de contratos, ter uma sessão no tribunal e ser obrigado a participar de uma conferência online com líderes de outras sedes da Wings of Freedom – que na opinião dele, além de inútil, era uma perda de tempo que só mostrava os resultados das incapacidades dos outros setores –, tudo o que ele queria era um banho para tirar aquela sujeira de seu corpo e se esconder da humanidade pelo próximo século. 

Mas não, o pote de sorvete em sua mão lhe disse que ele tinha outras prioridades antes de querer morrer. 

-Eren, estou em casa. - Avisou, sem nem tentar aumentar a voz e realmente não esperando uma resposta de volta. Eren provavelmente já estava em outra fase de seus hormônios, ou com raiva, ou irritado ou muito interessado em alguma série ou algo assim para dar atenção ao alfa. 

Se ele fosse ser sincero, às vezes era exaustivo ter que lidar com um ômega grávido e não receber nada em troca. Mas não era como se a exaustão e a falta de noites bem dormidas fosse sobrepor o amor que sentia pelo garoto, mesmo quando Eren esquecia que ele era humano também, que também se sentia cansado, triste e solitário. 

Por isso foi uma surpresa quando a voz do garoto, alegre, soou pela casa. 

-Levi! Bem vindo de volta! 

Olhando ao redor do apartamento e dirigindo-se para guardar o sorvete na geladeira, Levi não viu o ômega em seu lugar preferido no sofá e nem em lugar nenhum. 

-Onde você está? - Perguntou, afrouxando a gravata que já começava a sufocá-lo e largando carteira, chaves e pasta no balcão da cozinha, sem forças nenhuma para guardá-las no escritório. 

-Quarto! 

Sem se dar ao trabalho de responder, o alfa se dirigiu ao cômodo, uma mão desfazendo os botões da camisa social e a outra bagunçando os cabelos sempre bem alinhados. 

-Oi. - A voz rouca e grossa soou assim que ele entrou no quarto de casal, seu ômega esparramado na cama vestindo nada mais que uma camisola branca de renda. 

Levi parou imediatamente no meio do quarto, observando a cena diante de si. 

Eren provavelmente havia passado a tarde tentando saciar a si mesmo, como os fios castanhos desalinhados e o rosto corado em acanhamento denunciavam. A renda da camisola que usava não chegava nem à metade das coxas macias, uma vez que a barriga exigia um pouco mais do tecido. Com as mãos largadas ao lado do rosto, ele parecia um anjo preparado para ser deflorado, completamente inocente ao que poderia acontecer. 

E se fosse em qualquer outro momento, Levi provavelmente já estaria em cima do garoto, beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta e dizendo todas as coisas sujas que tinha vontade de fazer com ele. 

Mas naquele momento, ele só queria um banho e uma cama confortável que parasse aquela maldita dor nas costas de quem tinha ficado com a bunda sentada o dia inteiro. 

-Olá, alfa. Cansado? - O ômega perguntou, voz doce e convidativa enquanto ele se levantava e sentava sobre os joelhos, olhando-o com olhos grandes e inocentes. Levi quis grunhir porque aquele garoto jogava baixo. 

-Pra caralho. Ainda excitado? - Perguntou, um suspiro exausto deixando seus lábios e toda a concentração do alfa indo para o cinto e para a calça que vestia. 

-Com você tão perto? Sempre. - Ele devolveu, um sorriso esperto e sedutor convidando o mais velho a olhar para si e saciá-lo. No entanto, Levi parecia mais exasperado com os botões da camisa de linho que com a provocação do moreno e Eren o olhou confuso quando tudo o que recebeu de volta foi “hm”. 

A roupa não fora o suficiente? Ele não era mais atrativo com a barriga cada vez maior? Por que o alfa nem o encarava? 

-Levi? Tudo bem? Você parece meio sonolento, tem certeza q- 

Tentou, começando a sentir vergonha de si mesmo por ter se apresentado de maneira tão...obscena. Mordendo os lábios, ele puxou o edredom fofinho para cobrir o corpo e abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente, se perguntando se havia feito algo errado para aborrecer o outro. 

Levi nem ao mesmo o deixou terminar de perguntar, respondendo com uma vez determinada, como se Eren fosse somente um trabalho a ser concluído. 

-Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso te satisfazer. - Ele o olhou com sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas, vendo o garoto o olhar cabisbaixo e no mesmo momento seu alfa interior rugiu, sabendo que Levi havia feito merda. 

Mas no momento ele só estava tão cansado e tão-- que só-- 

Virando-se de costas e ignorando a sensação ruim que se expandiu por seu corpo, Levi tirou o restante das roupas, não se importando em dobrá-las com cuidado como sempre fazia e se dirigiu ao banheiro completamente nu. 

-Só me deixe tomar um banho. O sorvete está no congelador. 

-O-okay...uhm... - Eren respondeu, seguindo o mais velho com os olhos, mãos apertadas no cobertor. Ele parecia querer perguntar algo, mas Levi logo fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando o moreno sozinho no quarto. 

O garoto lutou contra a ardência que tomou seus olhos, sussurrando baixinho para si mesmo. 

-A gente pode comer depois... 

Ele se sentia estúpido. 

Eren sabia que ligar para o alfa no meio do trabalho era ser muito mimado e exigir muito dele, mas no momento ele só queria atenção. Não era fácil ter que lidar com uma porrada de sentimentos e muitos pensamentos negativos intrusos e ter que ficar o dia inteiro em casa por causa da gravidez era pior ainda. 

Ele tinha dado um jeito de continuar e terminar o último ano de faculdade através de ensino a distância, um programa disponibilizado para ômegas que por ventura engravidassem no meio dos estudos. Era um modo do governo estimular casais ligados a terem filhos e sabendo que, devido à modernidade, muitos ômegas não queriam ser tratados como objetos para ficar em casa, dar incentivo no meio educacional foi uma estratégia que funcionou. 

Agora era possível ter o mesmo diploma que seus colegas de turma e inclusive se formar junto com eles, recebendo o diploma e tendo a cerimônia de formatura da mesma forma que aqueles que participaram das aulas presenciais. E ele se esforçava muito para isso, mas na maioria das vezes ainda sobrava muito tempo em que sua mente teimava em lhe dizer que ficar ali, sentado o dia inteiro, não era algo para si, não era a vida que ele queria. 

É claro que ele tinha total liberdade para se encontrar com os amigos, visitar a mãe, mas Eren sentia como se todos o tratassem com fragilidade, como um vidro que poderia quebrar no mínimo dos toques. É verdade que qualquer tom mais alto o fazia querer chorar, mas não era culpa dele que os malditos hormônios o faziam ser tão volátil. 

Agora mesmo ele estava com raiva de si mesmo. Não de Levi. De si. Porque ele sabia que estava sendo dependente e exigindo muito da carga horária já extensa do alfa. Levi nunca dizia “não” para ele, sempre fazendo sua vontade, sempre saindo de madrugada para procurar algum desejo estúpido de Eren, sempre tentando acalmá-lo no meio de suas crises emotivas. 

E é óbvio que ele estava cansado. Óbvio que ele estava esgotado. 

Eren se sentia sujo. Egoísta. Um péssimo ômega. 

Ele se apressou para tirar a roupa depravada de seu corpo, abrindo o guarda roupa e pegando a primeira camiseta tank top velha que achou, vestindo o símbolo do nirvana e uma boxer preta antes de voltar para a cama, cobrindo-se até a boca e deixando apenas os olhos grandes e o nariz para fora. 

Minutos depois Levi saiu do banheiro completamente seco e somente com uma boxer branca, vapor o acompanhando para fora do banheiro, e ele parecia ainda mais fadigado com a pele pálida ligeiramente rosada devido ao calor da água, o que deixava as olheiras abaixo de seus olhos mais visíveis. 

Eren se sentiu péssimo. 

-Como você quer? - O tom baixo, quase culpado perguntou e ele nem ao menos estava excitado quando caminhou até a cama, olhando o rolinho que tinha virado seu ômega. Eren o olhava com olhos grandes refletindo mágoa e Levi quis dar um soco em si mesmo. 

-Não quero mais. 

O mais velho deu um suspiro resignado com a própria incapacidade de não maltratar o garoto. 

-Eren... - Sentando-se na beira da cama, Levi estendeu uma mão até os fios castanhos, vendo um dos olhos dele fecharem fofamente diante do carinho. Ele se sentia mal por não estar no ânimo para sexo e sentia-se pior ainda por ter deixado o garoto constrangido ao ponto de cobrir o próprio corpo. 

O corpo lindo que guardava a personalidade que tanto amava. 

-Perdão... - Sussurrou, apenas para ter sua mão afastada quando o ômega levantou-se rapidamente, cobertor revelando que ele inclusive tinha trocado de roupa. 

Levi se sentia um desgraçado de marca maior. 

-Não! - Eren disse, olhos implorando alguma coisa que Levi não sabia o que era. - Não! Você está cansado e eu estou exigindo muito e eu que devo pedir perdão! 

A feição do alfa amoleceu imediatamente, uma respiração profunda adentrando o seu pulmão e levanto consigo o cheiro doce de seu ômega e do filhote que estava dentro dele. O que ele tinha feito para merecer um garoto tão perfeito, Levi não sabia dizer. E talvez nem fazia ideia que a mesma pergunta se passava na cabeça do moreno, mas direcionada a ele. 

Como dois corpos atraindo-se automaticamente, Eren se pôs de joelhos no mesmo momento em que Levi virou o tronco e abriu os braços, e eles se abraçaram com força, ambos roçando o nariz na glândula aromática do outro, buscando conforto e energia da ligação que compartilhavam. 

Levi percebeu que, na verdade, mais que o banho, mais que a cama, mais que qualquer coisa, estar nos braços de Eren era realmente o que ele precisava depois de um dia tão longo e estressante como aquele. Estar envolto no aroma que ele associava à lar era o que ele precisava para o estresse ir deixando sua mente e para suas sobrancelhas desatarem e para os nós que deixavam seus músculos tensos se desfazerem. 

O corpo de Eren moldava totalmente ao seu, como se o encaixe fosse predestinado antes mesmo do nascimento de ambos. E se Levi não soubesse melhor, ele juraria que se alguém o tirasse daquele conforto, ele provavelmente engasgaria sem ar nos pulmões e morreria. 

Simplesmente porque Eren era o que o mantinha vivo. Ele era sua vida inteira. 

-Eu amo você, ômega. Meu Eren. - Levi sussurrou, deixando beijos castos no pescoço do garoto para depois roçar o nariz contra o maxilar bem desenhado dele. 

O moreno soltou um suspiro sofrido, tremendo ligeiramente antes do corpo amolecer e ele se deixar ser segurado pelo alfa. 

-Eu também te amo, Levi. - A voz devolveu quase num sussurro, saudando a intimidade que construíram naquele quarto, naquela vida. 

E quando ambos deitaram de lado, um de frente para o outro, pernas entrelaçadas, olhos fixados no outro, na vida que tanto dependiam e amavam, Levi deu-lhe um meio sorriso, expressão tranquila e perguntou novamente. 

-Como você quer? 

Eren tinha o “não precisamos” na ponta da língua e inclusive chegou a abrir a boca para respondê-lo, mas estão levou as mãos instintivamente até as maçãs do rosto protuberantes do alfa, ligeiramente coradas pelo banho quente que ele tinha tomado. 

Ninguém jamais havia visto aquele lado vulnerável, aberto e humano de Levi Ackerman. 

Aquela era uma feição, um tom de voz que apenas Eren sabia e que Eren manteria em segredo até ambos partirem dessa para uma melhor. Outra vida onde se encontrariam e com certeza se apaixonariam novamente. 

Aquele era um lado de Levi que transbordava amor e carinho e proteção e não apenas a postura rígida que passava a ideia de que ele não se importava com ninguém. Mas ele se importava. No fundo, no fundo, ele era um humano e não um homem perfeito ou um homem cuja força era invencível. 

Eren quis guardar aquela certeza no fundo dele, bem trancadinha a sete nós e delineada por suspiros doces e inesquecíveis. 

-Lento. Eu quero que você me abrace e me beije e me olhe como se eu fosse único no mundo. Faça amor comigo, Levi. 

Como se precisasse apenas daquilo, Levi aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo lento, casto, provando dos lábios cheios e rosados como se eles fossem o último mel na face da terra. 

Eren deixou que ele mordesse o quanto quisesse, fechando os olhos em contemplação e sentindo os arrepios de cada lambida em seus lábios reverberarem por seu corpo. 

Eles estavam tão perto que um movimento brusco e sem querer bateriam as testas. O ômega conseguia sentir a respiração quente contra sua bochecha, ofegando levemente quando o alfa pediu passagem para explorar sua boca como se fosse a primeira vez. 

Lentamente, ele adentrou a boca do garoto, se afundando no calor que o recebia tão bem e chupando a língua tão gostosa que lembrava menta e cereja. Levi explorou cada centímetro, uma mão segurando na nuca, dedos entrelaçados com fios castanhos macios, enquanto a outra descia o corpo e levantava a barra da blusa o suficiente para que ele tivesse acesso a uma coxa roliça e a puxasse para se enrolar em torno de seu quadril. 

-Espera. - Levi parou o beijo e puxou o rosto, um fio de saliva conectando as bocas e Eren o olhando com confusão e de bochechas coradas. - O bebê vai se- 

Eren grunhiu e rolou os olhos, aproximando-se do alfa até que os estômagos se encostassem mas a barriga não fosse esmagada. 

-O bebê está bem. - Eren sussurrou, dando-lhe um selinho para tirar-lhe a atenção, enquanto ambos os braços abraçavam o pescoço do mais velho e uma coxa se enroscava no quadril dele. 

\- Por favor, me ame... - Um beijo na testa de Levi, que automaticamente passou um braço por baixo do rosto do ômega, o bíceps servindo como um travesseiro, enquanto o outro se manteve segurando a cintura próxima de si. – Me dê o seu nó. Você tem permissão para ser egoísta, alfa. Eu e o bebê não somos os únicos que precisam ser cuidados nessa relação. 

Um suspiro que Levi nem sabia que estava guardado deixou sua boca e ele se sentiu frágil mas incrivelmente satisfeito. Ambos estavam deitados de lado, de frente um para o outro, testas encostando e braços e pernas os prendendo próximos. 

Deixando a necessidade de tocá-lo para seu contentamento guiar seus movimentos, Levi apertou levemente a coxa erguida e deslizou a mão até o quadril, notando e ignorando a boxer, e levantando a camisa até que os mamilos eriçados ficassem a mostra. 

Assim que seu polegar esbarrou em um, Eren quebrou o beijo para deixar uma arfada sair. Seus mamilos estava cada vez mais sensíveis devido a gravidez e quase sempre até blusas mais coladas os machucavam. E o alfa sabia disso. 

Abaixando mais o corpo, Levi deixou-se ficar na altura do peito do garoto, quadril mais baixo e a perna de Eren curvada na altura de suas costelas. 

Quando Levi descendeu a boca molhada em um dos botões rosados, Eren automaticamente apertou os braços contra o pescoço dele, empurrando-o contra seu peito e curvando o corpo de modo que a semi ereção de Levi ficasse na direção de sua bunda. 

Ele tinha certeza que já estava lubrificando quando sentia-se escorregadio e mais quente e a cada chupada, lambida e mordiscada, sentia seu interior tremer, a ereção dura restringida pressionando contra o topo do abdômen do alfa. 

Nenhum deles tinha intenção de jogar por muito tempo e quando Levi deixou de torturar os mamilos de um Eren ofegante, a mão que estava segurando suas costas próximas à boca do alfa, desceu para retirar sua boxer fora do corpo. 

Levi pressionou um dígito contra a entrada do pequeno e depois de massageá-la, começou a colocar os dedos com cuidado, espalhando a lubrificação natural e alargando o garoto para tomá-lo de uma forma gostosa. 

Eren gemia acanhado e baixinho a cada vez que os dedos esbarravam contra sua próstata, Levi se distraindo da ereção agora dolorosa através de beijos e chupões na clavícula e peitoral do ômega. 

-L-Levi...Hm...C-chega... 

Ouvindo o comando, o alfa arrumou a outra perna do garoto, empurrando-a de forma que ela ficasse curvada e Eren parecesse quase uma bolinha em posição fetal. O pensamento o fez rir e ele olhou para o ômega que o dava um sorriso sereno, olhos lacrimejando e deu-lhe um aceno. 

Levi tirou a boxer e agora ambos estavam nus, uma vez que o próprio Eren tirou a camisa que vestia, murmurando que agora seus mamilos estavam sensíveis de mais para sentir o tecido contra eles. 

Com mais um beijo forte e aprofundado, Levi enterrou o rosto contra o pescoço de Eren, o qual sentiu-se ser abraçado ao redor do tronco com cuidado e retribuiu o aperto no pescoço do companheiro, uma mão se ocupando em acariciar as mechas negras com reverência. 

Estar de lado era uma posição que não deixava que o membro fosse tão profundamente e o lado bom é que Eren podia abraçar, beijar e olhar Levi nos olhos além de não correrem o risco de ficarem muito animalescos e esmagarem o filhote. Mas continuava a ser absurdamente prazeroso e Eren soltou um gemido longo, contorcendo-se levemente quando o alfa o adentrou devagar, mordendo o pescoço sem romper a pele para tentar lidar com o calor que pulsava contra seu membro. 

Levi o deu alguns segundos para se acostumar com a intrusão e pegar ar e deu um beijo no lado do pescoço dele, sussurrando com a voz rouca e desejosa. 

-Cada vez que eu entrar em você, você chama meu nome, entendeu? 

-Uhum... - Eren mordeu os lábios quando sentiu o membro ser retirado e gemeu toda a respiração fora quando ele empurrou o quadril e o penetrou de novo. 

Nas primeiras vezes, Eren estava muito ocupado tentando lidar com o prazer que deixava suas coxas trêmulas e ofegando por ar para conseguir gemer o nome dele, mas a cada vez que ele empurrava com mais força, o ritmo nem tão lento, nem tão rápido, Eren sentia-se a beira da loucura. 

-Oh, sim...S-sim...T-tão bom...Hm... - Gemeu, quando Levi mudou o ângulo ligeiramente, segurando a coxa dele firme e mais apertada para conseguir atacar sua próstata com propriedade. 

-M-meu nome, Eren... - Ele rugiu, suor escorrendo pelo pescoço e as mechas negras começando a colar na testa. Eren aproveitou para tirá-las de lá e segurar o cabelo dele para trás com moderada força, ganhando um gemido do mais velho, que aumento o ritmo a fim de levá-los ao orgasmo. 

-Levilevilevi-Le-Levii!! Oh...Levii... 

O ômega nem ao menos tentou tomar o membro dolorido que vazava pré-gozo na mão, apenas se deliciando com a glande roçando contra os músculos do alfa e a ideia de que iria gozar apenas pelo pau dele. Sua voz ficava cada vez mais arrastada, manhosa, fina enquanto cada estocava aproximava o ápice de ambos. 

-M-me beija, a-alfa, me dê seu n-nó!! 

Como se também estivesse em seu limite, Levi empurrou mais algumas vezes e Eren sentia o nó inchando na base do pau dele, começando a prender contra sua entrada. 

Ambos estavam ofegantes e quando Eren gozou primeiro, convulsionando e gemendo seu nome de forma deleitosa, Levi acompanhou logo em seguida, empurrando o mais fundo possível e deixando o nó prendê-los juntos. 

Um suspiro fraco deixou os lábios do mais novo assim que sentiu o sêmen esquentá-lo de dentro para fora e um pensamento louco passou pela sua cabeça: era quase um desperdício sendo que ele não podia ter mais nenhum bebê, já que um já estava lá dentro. 

Balançando as loucuras fora, Eren deu toda a sua atenção para o alfa que tremia ligeiramente contra si, orgasmo deixando os músculos dele tensos para depois relaxarem no abraço do ômega. Eren precisava olhar para baixo para ver o rosto do alfa enfiado em seu peito, olhos fechados e sobrancelhas relaxadas. 

Se não fosse o pau enfiado dentro de si, o moreno até diria que ele parecia um anjo inocente, buscando energia ao abraçar o ômega forte. 

Remexendo-se ligeiramente para arrumar uma posição confortável e aguardar o nó desinchar, Eren acabou arrancando um grunhido descontente e plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça dele, se sentindo quase como se instintos maternos tomassem conta dele. 

-Obrigado, meu amor. Você pode tirar uma soneca agora. Eu vou pedir alguma coisa para comer mais tarde e então a gente pode ficar bem aqui, descansando e comendo sorvete. - Casualmente, Eren esfregou o pulso contra a glândula aromática do alfa, deixando seu próprio aroma na pele do mais velho. 

-Hm. - Levi exalou fortemente para depois inspirar o cheiro como se dependesse dele para viver, lentamente sendo seduzido cada vez mais pela paz o confortando a fechar os olhos e dormir. 

Sorrindo ternamente para a feição descansada e as bochechas pressionadas contra seu peitoral, Eren trouxe um dedo para passear pela testa ligeiramente franzida, fazendo círculos e tirando um suspiro dos lábios entreaberto. Depois desceu pelo nariz fino, passando pelas bochechas coradas pelo sexo e admirando os cílios longos e negros contra a pele pálida. Alguns fios negros, os mais, foram penteados para trás e o ômega deu uma risadinha quando o alfa mordeu levemente o dedo que cutucava seus lábios. 

-Amo você. - Eren sussurrou. 

-Também. - Veio a resposta sonolenta. E Eren até podia brincar se Levi amava a si mesmo ou se o amava. Mas então ele resolveu simplesmente murmurar uma música qualquer então segurava o alfa perto de si, protegendo suas duas coisas mais preciosas em seus braços. 

"Hon' you never looked so beautiful   
As you do now my man" 

I love you forever   
Not maybe   
You are my one true love   
You are my one true love 

-Lana del rey, Off To The Races 


	5. Five Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, cinco meses de gravidez! E o bebê é do tamanho de uma ... banana? Sim! O pobre baby Eren terá problemas para dormir já que sua barriga já está maior e como todos podem dizer que ele está grávido, é claro que todos vão querer saber o sexo do bebê! Agora, nosso papai Levi vai lidar bem com as notícias? É uma menina ou um menino?

_Sweet_ _creature_

_Wherever_ _I go_

_You_ _bring_ _me home_ _._

_-Harry_ _Styles_ _,_ _Sweet_ _Creature_

A sala de espera tinha as paredes brancas que combinavam com os móveis beges e com os quadros de ultrassons pelas paredes, os quais, na visão de Eren, mais pareciam pequenos bebês deformados. Quase como titãs. 

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas pensando se o bebê que estava dentro de si teria aquela feição esquisita e pensou ainda mais forte nas palavras de Levi sobre a médica que iria atendê-los. 

Doutora Hanji Zoe era amiga de faculdade do alfa e mesmo que o mais velho tivesse dito com todas as palavras que a mulher era completamente _louca,_ ainda admitiu que ela era uma das pessoas em que ele mais confiava. E que se houvesse alguém que poderia tomar conta do bebê deles, esse alguém seria Hanji. O ômega a adorava mas tinha que admitir que Hanji tinha uns gostos peculiares. 

Agora Eren olhava com curiosidade para a noção de beleza da médica, que tinha exposto todos aqueles ultrassons monocromáticos nas paredes. 

-Eren. - Levi chamou-lhe a atenção assim que voltou com dois copos de água na mão. O ômega pegou um e Levi logo se sentou, ambos calados na ansiedade de descobrirem o sexo do bebê. 

Aquela era mais uma consulta de rotinas que eles vinham fazendo há alguns meses, mas apesar de já estar no quinto mês de gravidez, o filhote ainda não tinha se deixado ver através dos outros ultrassons. Nas últimas vezes, ou ele estava com as perninhas fechadas ou em uma posição muito complicada para Hanji conseguir dizer com total certeza o sexo da criança que eles teriam. 

Bem, não era como se essa informação fosse tão importante. Para ambos saber que o bebê estava saudável e bem era o suficiente, mas era inegável ficar um pouco desapontado cada vez que alguém perguntava o sexo do bebê e eles tinham que dizer que ainda não sabiam. 

-Eren Jaeger-Ackerman. - A enfermeira perguntou, lendo o nome em uma prancheta para logo levantar os olhos para o casal que se punha de pé. Ela os deu um sorriso gentil e os guiou até um corredor com várias portas. 

Eren deslizou a mão pelos dedos do alfa enquanto se encaminhavam até a sala de ultrassom e engoliu em seco, sentindo a barriga revirar com toda a ansiedade que sempre tomava conta de seu corpo cada vez que entrava por aquelas portas. Talvez fosse porque seu pai era médico e porque ia com ele no dia de levar os filhos para o trabalho, mas Eren não conseguia se sentir tão à vontade dentro das paredes confinantes de uma clínica ou de hospital. 

Levi o olhou por cima do ombro, o olhar terno e passando confiança sem nem mesmo dizer uma palavra e Eren tentou retribuir com um sorriso nervoso, assentindo como quem diz que está tudo bem. 

-Fiquem à vontade. A doutora Hanji já está a caminho. - A moça explicou, abrindo a porta de uma sala ocupada por uma maca, um aparelho de ultrassom, banheiro e cadeira para acompanhante. 

Eren sorriu para a moça em agradecimento e já fez se confortável, de tantas vezes que estivera ali. Ele subiu na maca, deitando-se e encarando o teto com ansiedade, pés descalços balançando. 

Levi puxou a cadeira vazia e sentou-se bem ao lado do ômega, uma mão estendendo em apoio e o moreno a pegando sem pensar duas vezes. Ambos estavam nervosos, calados e Eren tinha uma mão sobre a barriga e a outra segurando a mão do alfa, olhos vidrados no teto sem vida do consultório. 

-Leevii!!! - A voz tão conhecida de Hanji soou assim que a mulher abriu a porta, animada e energética como se quisesse arrombá-la. 

Eren virou o rosto no susto e viu quando o mais velho bufou e revirou os olhos em aborrecimento, o que arrancou uma risadinha sem som do garoto. Era sempre interessante ver a interação dos dois, principalmente quando a mulher levantou os braços como quem pedia um abraço de um amigo que há séculos não via e Levi apenas levantara uma mão numa ameaça silenciosa, como quem odeia contato físico mas está praticamente fundindo as mãos com o ômega. 

-Ah, Eren, você ainda não conseguiu amolecer esse coração de gelo do nosso anão ranzinza? 

-Hanji... - Levi avisou em tom baixo e Eren sorriu mais abertamente, tentando empurrar o nervosismo para o fundo da mente. 

-Eu juro que comigo ele é um marshmallow. 

-Eren, eu juro por De- 

-Owwwnnn!!! Mr. Marshmallow!! 

Levi bufou alto como quem se arrependia veemente de ter apresentado os dois morenos. Hanji riu e sentou na cadeira destinada a ela, começando a checar os aparelhos e nunca perdendo o sorriso tranquilo que levava no rosto. 

Eren adorava isso nela. A capacidade de ser competente e ainda assim acalmar os nervos dos pacientes. 

-Então, Eren, meu ômega preferido! - Ela começou, terminando de ajustar uns botões e rolando a cadeira até o garoto, papel toalha, gel e o aparelho de ultrassom na mão. - Nervoso? 

-Um pouco. - Eren deu-lhe um sorriso pequeno, segurando a mão de Levi com mais afinco e recebendo o apoio silencioso do alfa, que agora começava a observar com olhos de águia cada movimento que a médica fazia em seu ômega e seu filhote. 

-Tudo bem, fica tranquilo, okay? Vamos torcer que dessa vez esse titanzinho nos deixe saber se é ele ou ela, certo? - Ela sorriu e o ômega mordeu os lábios, assentindo ligeiramente. 

Hanji pediu licença, como sempre, para levantar a blusa dele e Eren a segurou alto, expondo a barriga que já estava em um tamanho considerável. Ele assentiu quando ela perguntou se poderia abaixar um pouco mais a calça de moletom e tremeu um pouco quando o gel gelado foi depositado em sua pele quente. 

-Hmm, então vamos lá. Vamos dar uma espiada nesse bebê. - Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela voltava o olhar para a tela do computador e clicava algumas coisas enquanto mexia o aparelho contra o ventre. 

Levi e Eren imediatamente colaram os olhos na tela destinada a eles, vendo nada mais que um monte de branco e preto, como uma televisão quebrada. 

Hanji parava a tela em alguns momentos e digitava alguma coisa, checando corsão umbilical, localização e tamanho de placenta, até que finalmente pareceu chegar na parte boa. 

-E aqui está o bebê de vocês. 

Os olhos de Eren focaram-se na tela e ele demorou alguns instantes para conseguir mapear a criança, mas assim que a imagem formou-se na sua cabeça, uma arfada de surpresa deixou seus lábios. 

-Cresceu, não é mesmo? - Hanji riu baixinho, procurando uma posição melhor para mostrar aos pais como o bebê tinha crescido e se desenvolvido em comparação ao último check-up. - Aqui estão os dedinhos todos formados e esse nariz arrebitad-Levi, esse é o seu nariz!!! 

Eren sinceramente não via nada do que a mulher via, mas tentava lidar com a frustração de não entender as imagens já que confiava na capacidade da médica. 

No fim, ele riu e olhou para o alfa, esperando algum comentário sarcástico ou qualquer coisa que fosse da personalidade do moreno de implicar com a amiga. Mas deu de cara com lábios finos ligeiramente repartidos e olhos arregalados, focados na tela como se tivesse vendo o maior milagre acontecer. 

O ômega apertou a mão dele duas vezes e quando o mais velho o olhou, deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante e os dois voltaram os olhos para a tela em cumplicidade quando Hanji apontou os lábios franzidos do bebê e fez uma piada que a criança já estava pegando as manias do alfa. 

-Vamos ouvir esse coraçãozinho, hm? - Ela avisou e com dois toques o som abafado de um coração rápido e forte tomou a sala. - Forte e saudável. - Afirmou, sorrindo para os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas que mordia os lábios inferiores e não retirava o olhar da tela. 

A prova de que eles teriam um bebê. E mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que presenciavam aquilo, ainda era o bastante para deixar Levi atônito e mergulhado em satisfação enquanto Eren tinha o rosto quase partido por um sorriso enorme. Ambos segurando a mão do outro como se dependessem do contato para sobreviver. 

Mais algumas torções de pulso e a médica pareceu satisfeita consigo mesmo. 

-Papais, acho que hoje é um dia de sorte. - Um sorriso satisfeito adornou o rosto da médica e ela parecia assumir uma feição louca enquanto dava zoom na tela e começava a falar destranbelhadamente. - Oho, hoje está sem vergonha, hm?? Ahahaha Está se mostrando!!! Olha essas perninhas! Esse rostinho presunçoso!! Hahaha ele parece muito orgulhoso do que tem entre as pernas! 

-Ele? - Levi foi o único a desviar o olhar da tela, olhos franzidos e afiados questionando a médica. Eren permaneceu deslumbrado com cada pedacinho do bebê. 

-Sim!! Parabéns vocês dois! É um garotinho!! 

\----L&E---- 

Eren acordou de uma vez, sem aviso, nem nada no meio da madrugada. 

Ele achou que depois das emoções do dia de hoje iria dormir como uma pedra. 

Após Hanji anuncia que eles teriam um garoto, Eren achou que os olhos de Levi sairiam para fora. O alfa nem tinha percebido que apertava sua mão forte e pareceu preso num passado que ele mesmo viveu. Até que, depois uns segundos, ele virou-se para Eren, olhar afiado e determinado, e jurou que iria proteger, cuidar e educar aquele garoto da forma certa, para que o bebê não fosse como ele. 

Eren achou que se o bebê fosse um pouco como Levi, o mundo explodiria com duas pessoas perfeitas. Mas no momento ele apenas assentiu, lágrimas correndo livremente e lábios trêmuos tentando conter os soluços. 

_Um garotinho!_

Hanji pareceu tão animada quanto eles, começando a dizer sobre a provável data de nascimento e perguntando a quem eles achavam que o bebê ia puxar mais. Eren queria que fosse como Levi e Levi queria que fosse como Eren. Os dois se olharam de sobrancelhas franzidas como se não apoiassem a escolha do outro e Hanji riu dizendo que, puxando a qualquer um dos dois, o garoto ia ser cabeça dura e muito teimoso. 

Eren teve que concordar e o silêncio de Levi o entregou. 

Em seguida, Eren ligou para a mãe e deu as notícias de que estavam tendo um garotinho e Carla pareceu gritar meia hora seguida, começando a contar diversas histórias de Eren quando criança e de como o garotinho seria se tivesse grandes olhos verdes e do tamanho que Eren era quando nascer – aquilo o assustou porque como um bebê de 50 cm ia sair dele???? 

Assim que Carla desligou, o celular de Levi foi bombardeado de mensagem. Eren grunhiu quando soube que sua mãe estava mandando foto de todos os álbuns de bebê que tinha para o alfa, inclusive as fotos dele pelado na banheira!! Não que Levi não conhecesse o seu corpo – vamos ser sinceros – mas as fotos de bebê pelado pareciam um nível de intimidade estratosférico. 

E minutos depois Mikasa estava ligando loucamente e avisando que já tinha avisado para todos os amigos e havia um monte de mensagens no grupo que eles tinhas na rede social e agora tudo parecia uma loucura. 

Mikasa havia se auto encarregado de fazer uma lista de coisas necessárias para um bebê e mapear todos os lugares da cidade, por ordem de preço e qualidade. Metade de seus amigos estavam apostando se o bebê seria um alfa ou um ômega, uma vez que era impossível um beta nascer de um casal alfa-ômega atado, e a outra metade apostava para quem o bebê puxaria mais. Bem, exceto Connie e Sasha que pareciam mais interessados em organizar um chá de bebê e a festa de recepção para quando eles voltassem do hospital com o garotinho. 

E, claro, todos eles já estavam dando ideia de nomes para a criança, mas Eren supunho que já havia muita coisa para pensar e ele achava que os únicos que poderia opinar no nome do bebê eram os pais – e Carla porque, convenhamos, agora que ela mandava fotos o dia inteiro para Levi e o alfa incentivava, era como se eles tivessem num relacionamento triplo! 

O quê? Ughhh, não, Eren, não!!! Pelo amor de Deus!! 

Enfim, com tudo isso, ele imaginou que dormiria uma noite pesada, exaustão emocional tomando conta de si. 

Mas não, seus olhos simplesmente se abriram para o teto escuro do quarto e para o silêncio confortável que o induzia ao sono. Dando um suspiro cansado e franzindo o rosto para a dor nas costas que agora era constante desde que a barriga começou a crescer, o garoto simplesmente resolveu virar para o lado e tentar alguma posição que o permitisse dormir o restante da noite. 

Foi então que ele percebeu que estava sozinho quando virou-se e não encontrou Levi deitado. Olhando para o espaço vazio em confusão, Eren finalmente conseguiu raciocinar através da mente nublada por sono e deu um choramingo desapontado quando empurrou o cobertor pesado e quentinho para o lado e levantou-se da cama, costas reclamando pelo movimento brusco no meio da noite. 

Seguindo como se em automático, o ômega foi até a porta do escritório do alfa no escuro e identificou o feixe de luz que saia por debaixo da porta pesada de madeira. Um suspiro cansado saiu de seus lábios quando deu dois batidinhas na porta e a abriu, olhos lacrimejando pela luz inesperada. 

-Levi? – Com a voz rouca e baixa de desuso, Eren colocou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo, um bocejo escapando quando olhou a figura do alfa sentado atrás da mesa de mogno, uma caneta na mão, a outra segurando papéis e os óculos de leitura na metade do nariz fino. 

-Eren... o que faz acordado? – Levi retirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos com o polegar e indicador. 

-Senti a sua falta na cama. – Com os olhos pesados de sono, o garoto entrou no escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si e bocejando mais uma vez. 

Levi soltou os papéis que tinha em mãos e o observou se aproximar da mesa vestindo apenas um moletom grande que escondia a barriga quase que completamente e o deixava como uma bolinha fofa. 

-O que você está fazendo? É a insônia? – Eren perguntou, mãos cobertas pelo moletom se apoiando na mesa que tinha pilhas de papéis e contratos e novos casos. Os olhos verdes piscaram lentamente, tomando cada detalhe do rosto anguloso com olheiras embaixo de olhos azul gelo. 

-Não, só estou terminando essa papelada. – Levi se encostou na cadeira, tomando um gole do chá preto que já estava quase frio. Ele soltou um suspiro cansado e a voz que seu garoto fez só fê-lo querer ir dormir naquele exato momento. Apesar de ter tido problemas passados com insônia e pesadelos, Levi conseguia dormir uma noite calma e sem sonhos se dormisse próximo a Eren e depois que descobriu isso, o momento de ir para a cama deixou de ser um martírio para ser uma das horas mais esperadas pelo mais velho. 

-Mas já está tarde. Vem para cama. – Eren choramingou e optou pelos olhinhos de cachorros, fazendo bico com o lábio inferior e esperando que o alfa cedesse como sempre fazia. Mas não, ele parecia determinado em terminar o que quer que fosse aquilo que, Eren tinha certeza, poderia ser terminado depois. 

-Já vou, Eren, pode ir primeiro. – Respondeu baixinho, em respeito ao sono que tomava conta de seu companheiro. 

-Não! A cama está fria! – Eren tentou revirar os olhos e pôs uma mão na cintura, olhando com o pior olhar que conseguia naquele momento. No final, Levi quase riu com as sobrancelhas franzidas, pupilas dilatadas com a meia luz do escritório e bochechas infladas. 

-Você está de moletom. – O alfa arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de lado, apontando o óbvio. Eren corou ligeiramente mas não deixou a determinação de lado. 

-Eu não vou sem você. – Afirmou, batendo o pé no chão e cruzando os braços. – Vou ficar bem aqui esperando. 

Levi olhou para ele de cima abaixo, agora com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas, e só pelo jeito que Eren apoiava as coxas na beirada da mesa, o alfa podia dizer que ele estava quase dormindo em pé. Levi passou uma mão entre os fios negros em exasperação, pedindo paciência para lidar com aquele ômega grávido. 

-Eren, você precisa descansar. – Tentou colocar alguma razão nos olhos verdes que tentavam afastar o sono e o olhar com decidido. 

-Você também! – Eren devolveu, quase acusando-o. 

-Eu vou daqui a pouco. 

-Então eu te espero. – Um sorriso vencedor e o nariz jogado para cima, como se tivesse ganhado a discussão do ano. Levi estava dividido entre carregá-lo à força até a cama e beijar aquela teimosia fora do corpo do ômega. 

Se bem que ele amava aquela teimosia. 

E, mais uma vez, Levi se via cedendo a qualquer coisa que o moreno queria. Ele quis se arrepender das palavras antes mesmo delas saírem de sua boca, mas o brilho que tomou os olhos verdes e grandes fazia qualquer coisa valer a pena na visão do alfa. 

-Ômega, venha aqui. – Levi disse, empurrando a cadeira para trás e manejando o corpo enquanto abria os dois braços. 

Eren não perdeu um segundo, um sorriso largo espalhando pelo rosto enquanto ele praticamente pulava até o colo do alfa, encaixando-se lá como um filhotinho todo encolhido, rosto contra o ombro do mais velho e mãos sobre o coração dele. 

Levi arrumou o corpo do ômega, colocando as pernas por cima de um dos braços da poltrona e segurando o restante do corpo com o máximo de cuidado possível para não pressionar a barriga. 

Eren ronronou satisfeito quando pôde enfiar o nariz no pescoço pálido e aspirar o cheiro confortante do parceiro. Para Levi não foi nem um pouco diferente, e ele logo esfregou a bochecha nos fios castanhos suaves, aspirando a camomila misturada com leite que emanava do ômega. 

-Por que você está fazendo isso agora? – Eren sussurrou, suspirando feliz quando o alfa começou a massagear a extensão de suas coxas, o que empurrava-o ainda mais em direção ao sono. 

-Para conseguir dias extras para as nossas férias na praia. – Levi respondeu e Eren sentiu seu coração derreter com a confissão, um beijo suave sendo depositado no topo de sua cabeça. – Você não quer isso? – Um beijo na testa. – Os meus dois garotos não querem isso? – Um beijo em cada olho, forçando o garoto a fechá-los. 

-Uhum... – Eren murmurou, cedendo aos carinhos e permanecendo com os olhos fechados. A sensação de felicidade ainda tomava conta do corpo do ômega, a mente presa ao redor do fato de que eles teriam um menininho dali a quatro meses. 

-Então vocês ficam quietinhos enquanto eu termino isso e levo vocês para a cama. Entendido? - Levi terminou, um sorriso de canto quando percebeu a respiração do ômega já se acalmando enquanto ele emanava um aroma calmante para fazê-lo dormir. 

Ainda assim, o garoto manejou um sorriso torto de sono e disse tão baixinho que Levi teve que afiar a audição para ouvir. 

-Sim, senhor, papa... 


	6. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É o sexto mês de gravidez e tanta coisa já aconteceu! Eren já está no final do segundo trimestre e sabe o que seria uma boa escolha? Um nome para o bebê !!! Neste mês, as pálpebras do bebê vão se abrir e ele vai começar a reagir a barulhos ... e vozes! O bebê também pode sentir o gosto da comida através do líquido amniótico e você sabe o que dá energia ao nosso bebê? COMIDA APIMENTADA!

Levi estava a menos de três quarteirões de casa, parado em um sinal de trânsito, quando o toque do celular conectado ao bluetooth do carro soou pelo veículo. Uma olhada no painel automático e EREN estava escrito com letras garrafais. 

Ele apertou o botão no volante e logo a voz do garoto estava ao seu redor, ressoando pelos auto falantes do carro. 

_“Levi!”_

-Eren. - Respondeu em tom neutro e deu o arranque no veículo quando o sinal abriu. Eram 18:17h depois de um dia no tribunal, ouvindo pais desequilibrados discutirem sem educação nenhuma sobre a guarda da filha. Levi quis sair daquele maldito lugar assim que viu a garotinha de olhos arregalados a beira das lágrimas ao ver a única família que ela conhecia ir por água abaixo. Ele lembrava muito bem o que era perder a família, pequeno Levi olhando desesperançoso para o caixão da mãe que era lentamente levado ao subsolo. 

Ele lembra de perguntar ao tio Kenny porque estavam colocando a mamãe no chão e lembra das noites em que não dormia porque talvez a mamãe só estava em seu trabalho noturno – que mais tarde ele descobriu ser prostituição – e gostaria de ter o pequeno Levi esperando por ela. 

Ele sabia muito bem o que os olhos assustados da garotinha estavam questionando e não houve um único momento em que ele não pensou em seu ômega grávido em casa e no filhote que eles estavam esperando. 

Ali, no meio do tribunal, Levi fez um juramento silencioso que nunca seria um maldito filho da puta como era aquele homem que tinha a cara de pau de usar alienação parental contra uma criança. Ele jurou não deixar a criança deles passar por uma situação daquelas e nem ter que escolher com qual deles morar e nem ter que escolher qual dos pais iria para a apresentação de teatro ou para as aulas de futebol, balé, ou o que ele escolhesse. Levi estaria lá, a cada momento. E mesmo que não pudesse ser tão expressivo, ele faria o possível para que o bebê soubesse o quanto era amado e querido. 

Mas no momento ele tinha outra pessoa para dar atenção. 

_“Você já está perto de casa?” -_ O ômega perguntou, voz hesitante como se considerasse o que ia falar. Levi soube que lá vinha algum pedido. Ele parou em outro sinal e olhou para a rua em que normalmente dobrava para chegarem ao prédio onde moravam. 

-Depende, por que? 

_“_ _Hmmm_ _”_ \- O garoto parecia considerar e Levi só revirou os olhos, esperando ele criar coragem para pedir o que quer que fosse. - _“Eu sei que você já deve estar vindo para_ _casa_ _mas eu quero muito tacos agora. Com muita pimenta.”_

Levi franziu as sobrancelhas, seguiu o comando do sinal e pôs o carro para andar. 

-Eren, você odeia pimenta. - Era verdade. O garoto sempre reclamava do gosto ardente na boca dizendo alguma coisa sobre ter a mucosa bucal sensível. Levi realmente duvidava disso, contando o que eles já fizeram com aquela maldita boca. 

_“Mas o bebê quer! E_ _e_ _le vai nascer com cara de mexicano se eu não comer tacos.”_ _-_ Eren disse e o alfa pôde imaginar ele dando de ombros. Levi considerou a frase e dobrou o carro na rua do prédio deles. 

-Se ele nascer com cara de mexicano os tacos não serão os culpados.” 

A risada juvenil que soou pelo carro foi o que precisou para Levi não parar na frente da garagem e passar direito, o prédio dele e o lugar em que ele chamava de lar ficando para trás enquanto mentalmente mapeava o lugar mais próximo para comprar tacos. 

_“Tacos e_ _milkshake_ _de baunilha, alfa.”_

Certo. Taco Bell e Mc Donald’s. 

\----L&E---- 

Foi o mais velho entrar no apartamento e um moreno de cabelos bagunçados e barriga amostra veio arrancar as sacolas que trazia na mão. 

-Oh, puta merda, esse garoto está me matando! - Foi a primeira coisa que Eren disse, dando um selinho rápido no alfa, que o olhava assustado, e enviando o canudo do milkshake grande na boca. 

Um gemido deleitoso saiu da boca dele e ele sugou tão forte que Levi até teve a indecência de ter inveja do maldito canudo. 

Junto com baunilha, o ômega enfiou quase metade do taco na boca, olhos inocentes enquanto comia de forma deselegante e monstruosa e Levi franziu a boca com a bagunça que ele fazia. 

-O quê? - Foi o que ele tentou dizer, mas saiu mais como um murmúrio. As bochechas estavam cheias e havia migalhas ao redor da boca junto com o canudo enfiado nela. 

Levi deu um suspiro e deixou o ômega ser o animal que quisesse ser, colocando o restante da comida na mesa e começando a tirar a gravata. Eren, que já tinha acabado com metade do taco que tinha na mão, espiou dentro da sacola e murmurou de alívio quando tinha pelo menos mais 4 lá dentro. 

-Dois é meu e o resto é seu. - Levi já foi logo dizendo e Eren brilhou com a ideia de ainda ter duas daquelas belezinhas prontas para mandar para dentro, murmurando de boca cheia para si mesmo e para a barriga amostra numa língua que o alfa nem fez questão de responder. 

Ele deixou o ômega que acariciava a barriga e enchia a boca de comida para trás e se jogou em um banho quente, que amoleceu suas costas, braços e pescoço. Era uma sexta feira e só a ideia de passar o final de semana em casa, sem ter que aturar o Sobrancelhas enchendo o saco, já era uma vitória. O alfa também precisava de tempo para planejar as férias do próximo mês e decidir para onde eles iriam, assim como alugar onde ficariam e tudo mais. 

Mas no momento, sua barriga roncava de fome e ele voltou para sala com uma camisa tank top preta e calça de moletom, encontrando Eren com seu terceiro taco na mão e menos da metade do milkshake sobrando. 

Ele realmente queria saber para onde aquilo tudo ia quando sabia que o ômega tem tido problemas de prisão de ventre desde o início da gravidez. 

Eren estava tirando seu taco da sacola assim que o alfa apareceu na sala, dando um sorriso inocente quando mais velho pegou a embalagem e viu seus dois tacos lá dentro. Dando-lhe O Olhar, Levi tirou o alimento do alcance de Eren, que o olhou ultrajado como se a hipótese de comer tudo sozinho fosse absurda. 

Levi sabia que não era. Era apenas precaução. 

Engolindo uma porção considerável de comida, Eren fez um barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção do alfa e tomou um gole do milkshake para fazer tudo descer mais rápido. 

-Hm, eu estive pensando, - Ele começou apoiando-se de costas na bancada quando viu Levi frescamente colocar os tacos em um prato e pegar talheres. Eren revirou os olhos e ajustou o elástico da calça de gravidez - _horrível, nojenta, escória da humanidade a maldita calça de gravidez_ – ao redor da barriga e limpava os restos de comida que havia ficado no top que usava. 

-Você pensando? - Levi mandou-lhe um sorriso desgraçado por cima do ombro enquanto trazia o prato de comida até a bancada e sentava-se nela. 

Eren não iria admitir que observou os tacos tão lindos e fofos o caminho inteiro, mesmo que tivesse com zero fome. Aquele olho gordo ainda iria lhe dar problemas... 

Decidindo tirar a cabeça da fome inexistente e realmente engajar em um assunto importante, ele sentou com certa dificuldade em uma das banquetas, de frente para Levi, e ignorou a provocação do alfa. 

-Eu estava pensando, - começou e lhe lançou um olhar que, na cabeça de Levi, seria daqueles que o ômega daria quando o filhote fizesse algo errado. - Que deveríamos começar a pensar em nomes. - O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas para o tanto de vezes que usou o verbo pensar e corou levemente quando Levi riu debochado. 

-Se você fala isso, é porque já pensou em um. - O alfa acusou. 

-Claro que não! - As orelhas de Eren ficaram vermelhas e Levi o olhou como quem diz “você tem a cara de pau de tentar mentir?”. O ômega fez bico. - Okay... digamos que eu já pensei em... um nome. 

-Só um? - Uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada e Eren jogou o rosto para trás. 

-’táa!!! Alguns. Só alguns! - Ele olhou com determinação para o mais velho, sobrancelhas franzidas como sempre e começando a se defender. - Eu fico nessa casa o dia inteiro, o que você quer que eu faça?? 

Levi revirou os olhos e terminou um dos tacos que tinha no prato, nem uma mísera migalha em seus lábios ou no balcão. Às vezes, Eren invejava como ele conseguia fazer aquilo. 

-Você não acha injustiça quando eu não tenho nenhum nome em mente, Eren? 

-Ah, Levi, mas você pensa rápido! - O garoto apontou e fez olhinhos de cachorrinho. Levi grunhiu sabendo que não tinha como bater de frente contra aquele golpe baixo. - Além do mais, não precisamos decidir nada agora. Vamos só jogar sugestões no ar. 

-Certo... - O alfa soou acusador e Eren o olhou ultrajado. 

-É verdade! - Estendendo o dedinho mindinho como uma criança, Eren sabia que Levi não deixaria passar um desafio. - Promessa de mindinho que qualquer um pode vetar o nome que o outro escolher. 

E, bem, Levi não podia negar que a cena era no mínimo fofa e Eren todo animado para testar nomes era algo que ele não podia dizer não. Além do mais, tinha um lado dele que tinha curiosidade em saber os nomes que seu ômega havia pensado. Desde que não fosse algo absurdo, Levi sabia que facilmente concordaria com o que o moreno queria. 

Juntando os dedos mindinhos, ambos se olharam com cumplicidade. 

-Ok, você começa, já que teve a tarde inteira para planejar essa armadilha. - Levi estendeu a mão como quem diz “vá em frente” e o garoto ignorou o comentário totalmente, dando-lhe um sorriso radiante. 

-Certo! - Arrumando-se na cadeira e deixando a coluna reta, Eren colocou uma feição tão séria que chegava a ser cômica. - O que você acha de Oliver? 

-Parece nome de cachorro. - Levi respondeu sem perder um segundo, vendo o ultraje tomar conta do rosto bonito de seu ômega. Ele não deu tempo para uma queixa e disse a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. - Connor. 

Eren o olhou com um olhar ardente e pareceu querer levar aquela batalha de nomes muito a sério. Levi manteve um rosto neutro, mas no fundo estava achando a situação cômica. 

-Ele não é um soldado de esparta!! - Então parecendo pensar algo, o garoto deu um risinho fofo. - Angel? Por que ele é um anjinho! 

Ignorando a imagem de Eren acariciando a barriga, Levi logo retrucou. 

-Que porra? - E acrescentou. – Sawyer. – Eren o olhou com uma expressão desgostosa e Levi logo colocou uma no rosto também. – Ugh, não. Isso parece um nome que a Hanji daria para uma das crias dela. Vetado. 

Eren riu. 

-Hmm... talvez Ruan? 

Levi o dá um olhar. 

-Continue com essa sua obsessão pelo México e eu vou achar que tem alguma coisa errada. 

Eren ri ainda mais alto e um sorrisinho se forma nos lábios finos do alfa, gostando de ver que pelo menos o garoto estava se divertindo. 

Mas então tudo logo virou uma bagunça, ambos jogando nomes que nem ao menos pensaram por mais de um segundo e vendo no que dava, se o som de algum soava bom. 

-Zane? - Eren tentou, mas nem ele pareceu convicto. 

-Leon. - Levi sobrepôs. 

-Parece leão. E Milo? 

-Não é o Egito! 

Eren pareceu concordar silenciosamente. 

-Mas e nome composto? 

-Nenhum de nós tem nome composto. A criança vai se sentir estranha. - Levi apontou e Eren pôs uma expressão solene, satisfeito com o quanto o alfa se importava com o bem estar do bebê. 

-Tem razão. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio pelos próximos segundos, nenhum nome vindo automaticamente na cabeça de nenhum. Talvez realmente não fosse a hora de descobrir o nome do filhote deles, mas Eren parecia firme no pensamento e Levi quase viu a maquinaria da mente dele se forçando a pensar em algo. 

-Vá com calma antes que você queime mais alguns neurônios. - O alfa provocou, levantando-se e indo até a pia lavar a louça suja. 

Eren nem se importou com a movimentação, muito focado em tentar algum nome que ele sentisse que fosse certo. Algum nome que poderia ser forte e sensível, ao mesmo tempo. Que tivesse um significado tão grande quanto a chegada do bebê tinha na vida deles. Ele não queria deixar para escolher o nome depois e sofrer a pressão do tempo e de todos os outros que com certeza iam querer opinar e, sinceram- 

-Abba. 

O nome saiu da boca do ômega sem ele nem perceber. O próprio Eren ouviu o som ressoar em sua mente, um pouco incomum, mas talvez... 

_Abba?_

Levi terminou de enxaguar as louças e parecia pensar em alguma coisa. 

-Daquele musical que você adora? Dancing Queen? 

-Não, na verdad – E então o nome fez sentido e Eren descobriu porque parecia tão familiar. Uma risada explodiu alta em sua garganta e Levi lhe deu um olhar divertido enquanto seguia para o sofá e se sentava lá, Eren logo indo atrás. 

-Meu Deus!! É verdade!! - Eren se sentou parecendo ao mesmo tempo assustado e admirado com a conexão que o alfa fez. 

-Eren, o nosso filho vai ter pais gays e um nome gay. 

Mais risadas e o garoto simplesmente deitou no sofá, pernas no colo do alfa enquanto Levi pegava um livro que estava na mesa de centro e se deleitava com o clima doméstico que se pôs sobre eles. 

-Nã-hahaha é só que... 

Levi revirou os olhos em brincadeira, mantendo um meio sorriso enquanto o dava permissão para falar qualquer merda que lhe viesse à cabeça. 

-Diz logo. 

-Hm... É que... - Eren pensou, olhando para o teto, barriga exposta e o alfa segurando um de seus tornozelos só por instinto enquanto a outra mão mudava as páginas do livro. - Abba soa forte? A gente pode chamá-lo de Abby quando ele for um bom garoto e podemos chamar de Abba Ackerman quando estiver fazendo bagunça...? 

Levi parou para pensar na observação e deu um “hm” que para Eren não era o suficiente. 

-O que acha? - Ele chutou o alfa levemente, chamando a atenção. 

O mais velho o olhou e pareceu considerar a escolha enquanto focava nos olhos verdes esperançosos. 

-Levi, Eren, Abba. Isso é uma conspiração de nomes com quatro letras? 

Eren deu outra risadinha e depois pôs uma expressão meio séria, meio indecisa. 

-Mas você gostou? A gente pode pensar em outros se caso... 

Levi deu um aceno como se já tivesse se decidido, e voltou a atenção para o livro que tinha no colo, apoiado nas pernas grossas do ômega. 

-Gosto de Abby. - Ele disse, falando num tom que, caso alguém não prestasse atenção, poderia passar como desinteressado. Mas Eren o conhecia bem melhor que isso e ficou surpreso quando a voz grossa e monótona soou novamente. - Abba Jaegar-Ackerman. 

Mais um aceno de cabeça, como se o alfa gostasse do tom, e Eren sorri gentilmente abaixando o olhar e acariciando a barriga. 

-Viu, Abby? O papa só tem essa postura rígida do lado de fora. Dentro ele é um algodão doce. 

O ômega riu com o olhar franzido do alfa e mordeu os lábios quando ele abaixou levemente para falar mais próximo da barriga. 

-Não ouça o seu mama, Abba. O seu nome é muito masculino. 

No exato segundo que o homem deixou de falar, Eren soltou uma arfada assustada, praticamente pulando no sofá. Levi levanta os olhos confusos e preocupado para ele e o vê segurando a barriga assustado. 

-Eren? - Levi pergunta, o conforto desaparecendo enquanto o rosto dele ficava preenchido por preocupação. 

Eren tinha os olhos do tamanho de um prato, lágrimas começando a se formar e Levi já está em estado de alerta, preparando para levar o ômega ao hospital o mais rápido possível. Ele inclusive jogou o livro na mesa de centro novamente, indo se aproximar do ômega quando ouviu a voz frágil do moreno dizer baixinho, num sussurro. 

-Acho que o Abby-Ugh! - Mais um torcer tomou o corpo dele, como se alguém o tivesse dado um beliscão. Levi franze as sobrancelhas e segura a perna do ômega, que já estava aproximando-as de seu corpo. 

-Eren, ômega? O que foi isso? Precisamos ir ao h- 

A voz apressada e cheia de aflição começou apenas para ser calado por um “shhhh” do mais novo, que o olhava com olhos gigantes, lágrimas agora escorrendo pelas bochechas enquanto um sorriso envergonhado tomava o rosto dele. 

Levi não sabia o que pensar com todos os sinais contraditórios que recebia. 

Ele ficou hesitante, sobrancelhas finas atadas, quando Eren pegou uma de sua mão e colocou sobre um lado da barriga. 

-Abby? - O ômega perguntou e quase como uma resposta, Levi sentiu um movimento abaixo de sua mão. 

Os olhos dele arregalaram instantaneamente e voaram ao encontro das orbes verdes que o olhavam com fascinação. Levi estava boquiaberto, querendo uma prova de que o que ele tinha sentido era real e não uma imaginação. 

-Acho que o Abby gostou do nome, né Abba? 

Como se reconhecesse que os pais estavam chamando-o, Levi sentiu dois movimentos bem abaixo de sua mão, como dois chutes fracos. 

-Puta merda... - Ele respirou pesado, olhando perplexo para a barriga. Eren riu e começou a movimentar a mão dele do redor e prestando bastante atenção, Levi conseguia ver pequenas movimentações na barriga. - Puta merda, Eren! 

-Shhh, eu acho que ele pode nos ouvir!! Não quero que a primeira palavra dele seja um xingamento! - Eren revirou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso enorme adornando os lábios. - Você consegue nos ouvir, né, Abby? 

E novamente o bebê chutou, respondendo a voz de Eren. Levi ainda parecia abismado, como se estivesse prestes a correr para as colinas ou chamar um padre. Eren percebeu que, além dos ultrassons, o alfa não tinha muita prova de que dentro dele tinha um bebê - bem, exceto o crescimento extraordinário da barriga. 

Enquanto Eren sentia o peso, os enjoos, os desejos, as dores, e conseguia sentir que sim, algo estava lá dentro, Levi era deixado como um simples expectador e no momento o ômega só quis que ele se sentisse parte do processo. 

-Tenta chamar por ele. - Incentivou, num sussurro como se estivesse numa reunião sagrada. O que provavelmente era. 

O moreno recebeu um olhar inseguro e o viu engoliu em seco antes de se aproximar da barriga e perguntar. 

-Abba? - Ambos esperaram três segundos em paz, antes de Levi tentar de novo. 

Sem resposta, o alfa olhou para Eren como se perguntasse se tinha feito algo errado. 

-Tente novamente, chame pelo apelido. 

-Abby? - Levi chamou novamente, um pouco mais alto, mas diferente de quanto Eren chamava, não havia resposta nenhuma e agora a barriga parecia quieta, como se o bebê tivesse se escondido. - Abby? 

Sem nenhum sinal de volta, Levi se afastou lentamente, lábios franzidos enquanto ele observava a barriga em esperança de que talvez o filhote fosse um pouco lento...? 

Não, ele sabia que não. Abba tinha respondido a Eren quase que automaticamente mas se recusava a dizer “oi” para ele. 

Eren viu a expressão de Levi mudar para uma desapontada consigo mesmo e ele quis consolar o alfa porque queria que ele sentisse o bebê o reconhecendo. 

-Ei... - Eren o chamou, um meio sorriso e os olhos um pouco tristes. - Talvez ele tenha ido dormir? Abby? Abby? - Eren chamou pela barriga mas nada aconteceu. 

-Não, eu acho que ele só não gosta de mim. 

E Levi se sentou reto, retirando a mão da barriga e pegando o livro novamente para tentar esconder a sensação amarga que se apossou de seu corpo. 

-Ei!! - Eren o chamou como se não acreditasse naquilo, sentando-se da melhor forma possível mantendo as pernas sobre o colo do mais velho. O ômega pôs uma mão em seu ombro e o deu um aperto. - É claro que não, Levi! Não seja bobo! 

-Você mesmo viu que ele não responde a mim. - Levi devolveu, olhos no livro mas Eren sabia que ele nem se quer prestou atenção que as letras estavam de cabeça para baixo. Eren bufou. 

-Ele pode só ter achado a sua voz estranha! - Levi soou ainda mais magoado e Eren quis dar um soco em si mesmo. Ele buscou suavizar a voz antes de continuar. - Levi, ele está dentro de mim. Ele conhece os meus batimentos cardíacos e a minha voz. Eu converso besteiras com ele o dia inteiro há meses. É óbvio que ele consegue sentir as vibrações de quando falo com ele e já reconhece a minha voz. 

Levi o deu uma olhada de canto de olho e franziu as sobrancelhas quando voltou o olhar para as páginas e as viu invertidas. Eren mordeu os lábios para não rir quando o viu bufar e virar o livro da forma correta. 

-Hmm, talvez você devesse falar com ele...? 

-Ele não quer falar comigo. - Agora Levi estava soando como uma criança pirracenta e Eren teve que morder a língua para não fazer o comentário. 

-Não, mas se você o acostumar com a sua voz, ele pode começar a responder. - O olhou com esperança, olhos verdes pedindo para que o alfa se esforçasse. Levi o olhou desconfiado como se não conseguisse resistir ao pedido do outro mas ainda tivesse um pé atrás. 

Eren deu o último empurrão, silenciosamente rogando para que a ideia desse certo. 

-Não precisa exatamente falar com ele. Mas talvez você possa ler esse livro chato para a gente? - Deu um meio sorriso, tentando provocar o outro e fazê-lo sair daquela caixinha reclusa onde tinha se enfiado junto com auto piedade. - Por favor, alfa? 

Foi preciso um pouco mais de olhos grandes e verdes em formato de cachorrinho, uma voz mais baixa e sedutora e Eren apelando para seu ômega interior para fazer o alfa bufar e começar a ler em voz alta. 

Para falar a verdade, o moreno não fazia nem ideia do que estava sendo lido, mas depois de alguns minutos, Eren pegou uma das mãos de Levi lentamente e a colocou sobre sua barriga, dando um hi-five mental com o ômega interior quando ele não fez questão de retirá-la. 

Aos poucos a sala foi preenchida com o aroma de ambos, misturado com a sensação calorosa e aconchegante de um lar. Se prestasse bem atenção, podia-se perceber um gosto agridoce no ar, mas a cada página que o alfa lia, o desapontamento ia sendo substituído por esperança. 

Eren sabia que provavelmente Levi tinha mais a atenção na movimentação - ou falta dela – em sua barriga do que no livro em si e resolveu pegar o celular e trocar mensagens com os amigos, como se desse privacidade para o alfa e o bebê passarem um tempo juntos. 

Ele não soube quando tempo depois, mas em algum momento da noite, a sensação de uma borboleta batendo forte em seu interior se fez presente e Eren soube que era real quando aconteceu novamente, dessa vez mais forte, e Levi parou de ler abruptamente. 

Ele olhou da barriga para Eren e depois para a barriga novamente. Outro chute foi sentido, novamente abaixo da mão do alfa. 

Eren sorriu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas daquela forma convencida como se soubesse o segredo do porão secreto dos pais. 

-Eu disse, hun? - Outro chute e diante da falta de reação do mais velho, Eren achou que Abby o havia quebrado. - Acho que ele quer que você continue lendo. - Eren estimulou mas só houve silêncio. 

O ômega decide não comentar e deixar o alfa organizar os próprios pensamentos, mas então algo aparece na tela de seu telefone e ele olha com curiosidade o significado do nome que escolheram. 

-Abba pode significar Deus. Eren é santo. E Levi é o jeans. - Eren ri olhando para o site de nomes no celular. - Você quebrou a nossa tradição de nomes sagrados, alfa. 

Levi ainda tinha uma luz nos olhos como se tivesse vivido a vida inteira para aquele simples momento. Ele ignorou completamente o comentário, acariciando o lugar onde recebera o chute com os dedos e voltando a ler. 

Eren espiou por de trás da tela do celular, quase como se tivesse medo de perturbar o momento dos dois. 

O alfa parecia brilhar contra a luz baixa do ambiente, um sorriso nos lábios e a voz mansa lendo as palavras com tamanho contentamento que era difícil acreditar que aquele era um livro de guerras antigas e sangue e mortes causadas por titãs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse finalzinho, Eren fez uma piada. Na verdade, Levi também é um nome bíblico e hebreu. Eren em turco é “santo” e Abba é como os israelitas chamaram Deus na bíblia. ABBA também é um banda famosa e tem várias músicas deles em Mamma Mia! E mais na frente vocês vão descobrir porque eu coloquei Abba como nome ahahahaha


	7. Seven Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É o terceiro trimestre de gravidez e os papais merecem férias, certo? E que melhor lugar para ir além da praia? Agora que as ondas de calor estão deixando Eren todo quente, ele anseia por um tempo na praia e por água do mar fresca! Agora que estão no sétimo mês, a bebê Abby já está se preparando para sair e Eren terá que enfrentar a bexiga sempre cheia e comprimida! Bem, pelo menos é mais fácil de se limpar quando você já está na água...?

Finalmente, descanso. 

Depois de adiantar papeladas, fazer horas extras e ficar até tarde resolvendo e adiantando casos, Levi finalmente foi recompensado com uma semana a mais de recesso. Agora eles poderiam ter uma semana na praia e outra semana em casa, descansando só os dois. 

Eren estava brilhando com a ideia de ter o alfa inteiramente para si durante 15 dias inteiros e Levi estava aliviado em não ter mais que responder os telefonemas de merda de Erwin que parece esquecer que Levi é só um humano e começa a jogar responsabilidade atrás de responsabilidades no alfa. 

Ele disse não. Nenhum telefonema iria ser atendido enquanto Eren e ele estivessem na Jamaica. Nem se Hanji explodisse com algum de seus surtos, ou a Wings of Freedom queimasse ou Isabel decidisse assaltar toda a Ben&Jerry’s. Não. Agora tudo o que Levi queria era deitar naquela cama do hotel que tinha escolhido – é lógico que tinha escolhido um dos melhores porque jamais iria colocar o pé num lugar nojento e fora de seus padrões de limpeza – e ficar em paz com seu ômega. 

Mas Eren nem ligava. 

A primeira coisa que o ômega fez ao entrar no quarto foi correr para a varanda e abrir a porta de uma vez, a brisa do mar entrando e balançando as cortinas brancas de seda. O mar azul esverdeado estava bem a frente deles, a alguns metros de distância. A areia era branquinha e poucas pessoas passeavam por lá. A sacada do apartamento estendia-se dois metros para frente e após uma escadinha de três degraus, já se podia pôr os pés na areia, alguns coqueiros fazendo sombra e bangalôs se estendendo em direção ao mar. 

A visão era fascinante, ele tinha que admitir. Apesar de relutantemente ter escolhido um apartamento no térreo – o vento traria aquela areia maldita para dentro do quarto – Levi tinha que admitir que a facilidade de acesso à praia era apreciável. 

-Levi!! Levi!! Olha que coisa mais linda! - Eren virou-se para o alfa mais animado que uma criança e Levi olhou os olhos verdes brilharem como uma esmeralda, quase da mesma cor que o mar lá atrás. Ou melhor, numa cor muito mais fascinante que o mar jamaicano. 

Eren estava deslumbrante, barriga redonda bem a vista, pés descansos, cabelos bagunçados pelo vento e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele usava um chapéu grande que comprou assim que desceram no aeroporto e o maldito o deixava ainda mais delicado. Os cabelos foram colocados para trás da orelha e Eren usava as mesmas roupas que usou no avião: legging, uma blusa leve que não o apertava, um all star e o sobretudo ele já tinha jogado na cama. 

O quarto estava todo decorado como se fosse usado para uma lua de mel. As paredes eram feitas de madeira rústica e metade do teto era de vidro, o qual podia ser fechado com uma claraboia. O chão era coberto com um tapete redondo de palha áspero, representante da cultura da ilha. A cama era uma cama de casal de dossel e uma cortina branca fina de seda cobria os quatro cantos. Por cima da cortina, havia cordões de flores, ornamentando e caindo pelos suportes do dossel. Havia uma banheira grande do outro lado, cheia de água pela metade e com pétalas de rosas a decorando junto velas acesas pela beirada amadeirada que a sustentava. Uma pequena mesa de vidro para dois tinha um vaso com uma bela orquídea roxa dentro e a sacada complementava o restante da paisagem. 

Levi não se importava, desde que Eren estivesse feliz – e o lugar estivesse limpo, é óbvio – tudo estava certo. 

Retirando o restante das malas do carro alugado, Levi entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si, começando a organizar as coisas enquanto Eren vasculhava todo o quarto e sorria de orelha a orelha. 

-Você acha que eles dão um mapa para a gente conhecer as cachoeiras? - O garoto perguntou, saindo o banheiro e jogando-se na cama. Levi estava passando os dedos pelas superfícies e dando um “não é perfeito mas é suportável” olhar para o nível de limpeza do ambiente. 

Ele respondeu sem nem olhar para o garoto. 

-É só pedir na recepção. 

-Ótimo porque eu quero ir na Dunn’s River Falls, no Blue Hole, ah! Tem também o White River e a gente com certeza tem que ir na Glistening Waters!! E, Levi! Vamos ver se tem algum luau ou algum festival típ- 

E ele foi falando e falando e falando e em algum momento a voz era apenas um ruído longínquo na cabeça do alfa, que já terminava de arrumar as malas quando se virou para encontrar um ômega semi nu. 

-Eren, o que você está fazendo? 

-Eu vou para o mar. - O garoto respondeu, ajeitando a sunga e colocando a saída de praia sobre os ombros. Ele levava uma canga, protetor solar, óculos de sol e o chapéu, pronto para tomar sol menos de uma hora depois de aterrissarem. 

-Sozinho? - Levi esticou a coluna, franzindo as sobrancelhas para a ideia de deixar o ômega grávido e sozinho na praia. 

-Ah, Levi! O que pode acontecer? Eu estou grávido e qualquer um vê que sou atado. Além do mais não é como se eu fosse me afogar no raso! - Eren disse, nem ligando para a preocupação do outro e já saindo pela varanda. 

Levi bufou com a independência do garoto e foi atrás para vê-lo abrir um sorriso brilhante quando enfiou os dedos na areia. 

Ele não conseguia dizer não. Que inferno. 

-Tá, mas não fale com estranhos, não vá para o fundo e não toque em nada nojento no mar! Isso inclui aquelas estrelas malditas! 

-’Tá, tá, pai!! - Eren bufou, andando em direção a água com tanto poder que Levi sentiu-se impotente. Um alfa sentindo como se Eren pudesse controlá-lo num estalar de dedos. 

Vamos todos fingir que isso não é uma verdade. 

-Eren, não toque em sacolas plásticas no mar, podem ser águas vivas! E passa protetor na barriga!!! 

Levi havia se tornado um pai antes do previsto. 

\---- 

Depois de visitarem cachoeiras e trilhas, no quarto dia, Eren insistiu que eles fossem até a praia de Montego Bay, muito mais famosa e agitada do que a praia mais reservada onde eles estavam. Levi não conseguiu dizer não. Às vezes ele se achava tão vulnerável àquele garoto. 

-Amor, você pode pegar um suco para mim? 

Levi levantou os olhos do livro que lia apenas para encontrar um Eren mais moreno que o normal, com olhos mais brilhantes que o normal, com as bochechas coradas pelo sol enquanto vestia um short curto amarelo e uma saída de praia branca rendada por cima. Ele estava sentado com as pernas esticadas em cima de uma canga que tinha estendido no chão. 

O alfa torceu a boca pela quantidade de areia que já estava sujando a canga mas Eren pareceu lívido, olhando-o por cima dos ombros com olhos gigantes e pedintes, cabelo curto preso em um rabo de cavalo bem pequenino. 

-O que eu não faço por você, Jaeger. - Levi disse, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da proteção do guarda sol com a carteira no bolso. O ômega riu e, sim, o que Levi não faria por ele? 

O mais velho praguejou a maldita da areia quente que grudava em seus pés mesmo que ele estivesse calçado e sinceramente? Como Eren gostava daquela sujeira toda, Levi não sabia. Apesar do calor absurdo daquele lugar, o menino parecia satisfeito e Levi agradecia que pelo menos ventava nesses litorais. 

Entrando no hotel pela entrada de praia, Levi deu de cara com o bar e restaurante. O resort parecia feito para os banhistas simplesmente entrarem, fazerem um pedido e saírem de volta. A decoração era feita com bambu e madeira, de uma forma que, incrivelmente, ficava bem harmonioso. Havia aquelas flores coloridas penduradas e Levi pensou que era um clima muito havaiano apesar de eles estarem na Jamaica? 

Não importa. Ele só queria pegar as bebidas – no caminho até lá, tinha decidido pegar algo também – e voltar para o ômega. 

Chegando ao balcão, o alfa simplesmente ordenou um suco de laranja com morango e outro de maracujá e o atendente pediu-lhe com gentileza para aguardar até as bebidas ficarem prontas, ao que o alfa assentiu solenemente e pôs-se a esperar. 

O que não seria um problema tão grande se um grupo de alfas mais jovens não entrassem falando alto e exalando os malditos feromônios como se fossem uma rede de peixes atrás de qualquer presa. 

Levi torceu o nariz para aquela demonstração de dinâmica desnecessária que alguns estúpidos achavam que os fazia melhores. Ele simplesmente não entendia o que se passava na cabeça de metade – ou mais? – da sociedade para achar que aquele comportamento bossal e inelegante era aceitável. 

Ele bufou quando o grupo de baderneiros sentou-se algumas bancadas ao seu lado, todos ordenando bebidas alcoólicas mesmo que não fosse nem mesmo onze da manhã. Não o entenda mal. Levi não era nenhum puritano e eles tinham sua parcela de bebidas alcóolicas em casa. Mais de uma vez ele bebeu na hora do almoço, inclusive. Mas todos sabiam que se embebedar na praia, onde o ambiente calorento te fazia suar e se desidratar muito mais rápido, era estupidez. 

Mas, _oh, os filhos da puta eram muito mais que apenas estúpidos._

Levi sinceramente não dava a mínima para a conversa dos outros, ele apenas queria chegar logo à Eren, uma vez que seus instintos estavam mais aflorados devido ao clima e devido ao rut pendente que ele tinha suprimido com medicamentos. 

Mas então, seus ouvidos pareceram ouvir perfeitamente o que o grupo dizia alguns metros dele. O grupo não, uns dois ou três alfas que, ele imaginava, tinham sua parcela de anos abaixo dele. Levi não se considerava velho, mas aqueles ao seu lado era pirralhos, principalmente pelo modo como falavam. 

“Eu aposto que ele daria uma ótima foda.” 

“Mano, ele estava grávido, que nojo.” 

“E daí? Não é como se eu estivesse fodendo a barriga, só a bunda.” O grupo de alfas riu e Levi afiou a audição, sangue correndo ligeiramente mais rápido só com a suposição de quem eles falavam. “Deve ser uma visão gostosa de ver, ele sentando no meu pau, segurando a barriga enquanto eu o encho de gozo.” 

Levi quase rugiu pela forma desrespeitosa que os filhos da puta trataram aquele ômega e agora ele só queria pegar as bebidas o mais rápido possível para poder estar ao lado e proteger o ômega dele. 

“De quem vocês estão falando?” 

“Do ômega grávido lá fora. Um de short amarelo. Jason aqui parece ter se interessado nele.” 

Oh. _Oh, não. Eles não estavam, estavam?_

“Cara, se eu fosse você mantinha essa boca calada. Aquele ômega deve ser atado.” - Um dos alfas disse com um tom cauteloso e Levi pensou que se tivesse que matar a todos, ele seria o último e talvez tivesse uma chance para correr. 

“Que atado, o quê, porra! Aquilo lá parece ômega atado? Deve ter engravidado depois de uma das fodas de vagabunda que t-” 

Levi nem viu como aconteceu. 

No segundo seguinte ele tinha a mão agarrada nos fios curtos do filho da puta, batendo a cara dele com força contra o balcão de madeira escura. 

Um “crack" soou alto e todo o barulho que ocorria no restaurante desapareceu em um instante. O restante do grupo de alfas olhava-o com olhos tão arregalados que Levi jurava que eles poderiam sair das órbitas a qualquer momento. 

E, a _liás, aquela seria uma boa punição_ _para aqueles que cobiçavam o que_ _não lhes pertencia._

Com o sangue fervendo de ódio e possessividade, ele levantou o rosto daquele que achava se chamar Jason e o puxou de uma vez para trás, o loiro caindo da banqueta e soltando um gemido de dor quando as costas bateram primeiro no chão. 

Houve arfadas de susto e pena dos poucos que assistiam a cena, mas ninguém ousou interferir em um confronto entre alfas. A lei permitia o confronto de dois alfas quando cortejavam um ômega e cobria ainda mais quando um deles tentava roubar o ômega do outro. 

Levi entendia muito de lei e ele sabia que se quisesse quebrar cada osso dele, ainda seria respaldado. 

Mas aquilo levaria muito tempo e ao mesmo tempo que seu alfa interior rugia para estraçalhar o desgraçado que teve a audácia de falar daquele jeito de Eren, ele também lamentava alto para chegar o mais rápido possível e protegê-lo. 

-De. Joelhos. - Rugiu, voz numa rouquidão incomum, instintos dominantes que geralmente ficavam bem guardados vindo à tona e exigindo submissão do alfa inferior. 

O garoto ainda teve a audácia de olhar para ele com raiva e confusão nos olhos enquanto se recuperava da queda mas assim que teve um vislumbre da fúria que açoitava o mais velho, o grunhido morreu no meio da garganta. 

Qualquer um sabia reconhecer o olhar de um alfa enfurecido e qualquer um sabia que era imbecilidade ir contra a brutalidade de um alfa que protegia o seu ômega. Se o outro não submetesse, aquilo poderia facilmente levar um deles à cadeia e o outro ao cemitério. 

E olhando a situação, todos sabiam quem não sairia dali vivo. 

Fazendo um barulho patético, o loiro moveu-se lentamente, instintos dizendo que evitasse movimentos bruscos que colocassem o outro alfa mais em alerta. Com o nariz visivelmente quebrado e jorrando sangue em seu rosto, Jason pôs-se de joelhos, relutantemente expondo o pescoço em um sinal de derrota. 

Se Levi quisesse – e eles ainda estivesse em tempos das pedras – poderia simplesmente quebrar o pescoço dele com um tapa e ainda iria ser visto como um alfa honrável. Mas como o bom ser humano que era, ele apenas abaixou-se, pupilas tão dilatadas que os olhos azul-acinzentados estavam quase negros. 

-Vamos colocar as coisas de forma mais clara. - Ele disse, um sorriso doentio adornando seu rosto enquanto fechava uma das mãos no pescoço do outro, apertando o suficiente para privá-lo de ar. - Se você pensar, olhar ou até mesmo respirar na direção do _meu ômega_ com esse olhar nojento e essa sua boca podre, eu vou te encontrar mesmo no inferno e arrancar esses seus olhos da cara com meus dedos. - Para deixar seu ponto claro, Levi pressionou o indicador e o dedo médio da mão livre contra as pálpebras do loiro, que tremeu e tentou puxar o rosto para trás, só para ser mais enforcado quando o mais velho trouxe seu rosto de novo. 

-Estamos entendidos? 

Mesmo com o rosto vermelho com a falta de ar e mesmo com os instintos querendo lutar, Levi viu o desespero nos olhos castanhos do alfa e o viu balbuciar o que deveria ser um “sim, senhor” se o garoto tivesse valor pela própria vida. 

Tirando a mão do pescoço dele antes que o sangue escorresse e sujasse suas mãos, Levi o deu um olhar enojado e virou para ver que, com satisfação, os dois sucos estavam prontos e o barman encontrava-se encolhido no canto mais oposto à disputa. Olhando-o por um segundo, Levi viu o homem abaixar a cabeça em respeito e largou uma nota no balcão enquanto pegava as bebidas e dirigia-se para a saída. 

-Mantenha o troco. - Disse e agradeceu mentalmente por ter escolhido suco de maracujá, afinal de contas, não diziam que essa merda acalmava? 

Ele chegou até Eren rapidamente, mais rapidamente do que tinha chegado no restaurante quando queria se esconder do calor e do sol lá fora. 

O ômega parecia alheio ao mundo a sua volta, um sorriso leve no rosto enquanto apreciava a brisa de olhos fechados. Tais olhos turquesa se abriram apenas quando o garoto sentiu o cheiro do alfa próximo e quando Levi estava ao seu lado, Eren franziu as sobrancelhas. 

-Você cheira a... - Eren puxou uma respiração profunda como se para provar seu ponto. As sobrancelhas se franziram mais ainda e Levi jogou-lhe um olhar desinteressado enquanto se sentava na cadeira com os dois copos na mão. - Levi, por que você cheira a alfa, _outro alfa,_ em pânico?? 

-Ensinando uma lição para um filho da puta aí. - O alfa respondeu enquanto estendia o suco para Eren com gentileza, como se seu corpo não exalasse possessividade e fúria. 

Eren pegou o suco de morango com laranja de olhos arregalados e depois olhou com reprovação para o mais velho. 

-Levi! O que aconteceu?? 

Levi deu de ombros e se afundou na paz que era estar perto de seu ômega, sentindo a brisa do mar contra seu rosto, usando óculos de sol para proteger sua visão e exalando a fúria de um alfa protetor que afastou todos as pessoas num raio de cinco metros. 

\---- 

Na mesma tarde daquele fatídico dia, depois que Eren conseguiu acalmar os instintos do alfa e descobrir o que tinha acontecido para deixá-lo daquela forma, eles decidiram caminhar na praia durante o pôr do sol. 

Agora Eren usava um kimono longo todo colorido que Levi tinha achado horrível mas que em Eren tinha ficado bonito. A roupa cobria a barriga, mas a brisa do mar e a forma do corpo de Eren deixava bem claro que ele carregava uma criança. 

Ambos andavam lado a lado, mãos atadas e Eren ia do lado do mar, deixando seus pés serem molhados pela maré que aos poucos ia abaixando. O fim de tarde foi marcado pelo sol se pondo no horizonte, refletindo seus raios nas poucas nuvens no céu, as quais ficaram rosadas, e banhando o mar com um tom alaranjado que fazia os olhos do ômega brilharem. 

Levi, por sua vez, estava contente em apenas apreciar a brisa no rosto depois de um dia na praia, seu rosto num tom avermelhado enquanto Eren tinha um bronzeado injusto nem sem sequer tentar. Ele agradecia pela maré ter deixado a areia molhada e dura no chão, já que areia fofa era um sacrifício ainda maior para limpar. 

-Eu queria que o bebê nascesse no mar. - O ômega soltou baixinho enquanto mantinha os olhos nas ondas calmas que açoitavam a areia. 

Levi franziu as sobrancelhas. 

-Você quer que o bebê seja um surfista? - Eren riu e se jogou na direção do alfa, ganhando um braço ao redor da cintura e um olhar confuso do mais velho. 

-Não! - Eren pôs o braço ao redor do pescoço dele e encostou as testas, fechando os olhos e apreciando a companhia e o barulho das águas. 

-Eu não queria que ele nascesse naquelas paredes horríveis do hospital. 

-Ômega, é perigoso ter um bebê sem médicos por perto. - Levi franziu ainda mais o rosto em preocupação. Apesar de fazer todos os gostos do garoto, ele não permitiria um parto sem médicos, uma vez que não conseguiria lidar com a hipótese de algo dar errado e afetar os seus meninos. 

-Eu sei, eu sei! - Eren afirmou, afastando-se e fazendo um biquinho. Levi soube que aí vinha coisa. - É por isso que eu pensei em um parto na água? - Os olhos pidões estavam lá, olhando para o alfa como se Levi tivesse obrigação de saber o que caralho era um parto na água. 

-Que porra é essa? 

A única coisa que ele imaginou foi enfiar Eren em instrumentos de mergulho e dar à luz ao bebê no leito de um rio. 

Isso era loucura. 

Eren o olhou com a expressão impassível e Levi arqueou as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse “como você quer que eu saiba sobre partos?”. O garoto bufou e revirou os olhos. 

-Parto na água é quando eu fico dentro de uma banheira com água quente e o bebê nasce nela. Dizem que é muito mais rápido e menos doloroso, além de ser confortável para o bebê. - Eren explicou sucintamente enquanto eles voltavam a andar. 

-E se o Abba afogar? - Levi perguntou, realmente preocupado com a criança vir ao mundo numa piscina e se afogar nos primeiros segundos de vida. Seu alfa interior já balançava a cabeça com descontentamento. 

-Então, dizem que o bebê não respira pelo pulmão nos primeiros vintes segundos, então dá tempo de tirar e ele não afogar. 

Levi manteve-se calado, pensando no que o parceiro disse. Por fim: 

-Você andou pesquisando isso? 

-Sim! - Eren logo choramingou. - Eu estava pesquisando sobre partos e, Levi, a coisa é horrível!! - Agora os olhos verdes estavam arregalados. - Eu não sei como o Abby vai sair de mim daquele jeito!! E então eu fui procurar algo alternativo menos doloroso e...feio e então veio o parto na água e o bom é que você ainda pode entrar comigo e me dar o apoio enquanto...bem...ele sai de mim... - Terminou com o voz baixa, subitamente envergonhado por ter um bebê saindo dele. 

Foi a vez de Levi revirar os olhos. Agora ambos estavam de mãos dadas, caminhando de forma clichê em direção ao pôr do sol. 

-Podemos trazer a opção para a Hanji. Do jeito louco que ela é, não duvido nada que ela vá concordar. - Levi cedeu, ainda meio relutante. 

-Sim! Sim! - O garoto pulou para cima e para baixo, ansioso para conversar todos os meios e detalhes com a médica. 

-Mas! - O mais velho ressaltou e Eren parou para prestar atenção. - Só se não houver nenhum perigo para você e para o bebê. E com a condição de ser feito em um hospital. 

Eren murchou como um balão. 

-Mas Levi...! - De novo os olhinhos de cachorro, mas dessa vez o alfa não cederia. Ele não poderia lidar com a ideia de algo dar errado colocando em risco a vida de Eren e do filhote deles. 

-Não, Eren, a gente aluga um quarto, compra uma piscina plástica, se você quiser a gente põe a porra de um papel de parede com o mar e sons de ondas, mas eu não vou arriscar ter um parto em casa quando há o mínimo risco para vocês dois. - Levi disse, voz séria e irredutível, os dois parando a caminhada para discutir. 

O moreno abriu a boca duas vezes, buscando algo para contrariar o homem, mas no final só chegou à conclusão de que ele tinha razão. E, bem, ele tinha conseguido fazer Levi entrar com ele em uma piscina com água, sangue e todos os fluídos de gravidez, então já podia considerar-se um vencedor. 

Eren, então, sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios fechados do alfa, passando a andar com pulinhos enquanto falava como ele imaginava que seria o nascimento, como ele estava com medo de não conseguir, como ele tinha receio do quanto de dor sentiria, e no meio do monólogo Levi achou uma concha ligeiramente grande na beira da água, ainda sendo banhada pelas ondas. 

Parando subitamente sem o garoto perceber, ele abaixou-se e avaliou a concha, tocando na superfície e achando-a limpa, já que a água não deixava que a areia grudasse na carapaça. 

Ele olhou da concha para um Eren que continuava andando distraído e depois para a concha novamente e franziu os lábios pela ideia que passou na cabeça. 

Levi pensou se era uma ideia estúpida, uma vontade apenas movida pela possessividade que ainda permanecia em seu corpo desde o incidente da manhã, mas no fundo ele sabia que não era. Ele e Eren tinha um nível de cumplicidade que o alfa jamais imaginou que fosse atingir com alguém. Ele nunca pensou que algum dia fosse amar alguém ao ponto de querer constituir uma família e ter um filhote, logo ele que nem gostava de pirralhos com nariz escorrendo. 

Mas com Eren tudo era diferente. O garoto era a exceção da vida dele. 

-Oh! O que é isso, uma concha?? - Quando o ômega finalmente percebeu que estava andado desacompanhado, virou-se para trás para encontrar o mais velho ajoelhado próximo a água com uma concha grande e espiralada na mão. Ele aproximou-se rapidamente e apoiou-se nos joelhos, olhando com curiosidade para o objeto. 

Levi olhou para si com uma expressão indecifrável, depois olhou para a concha e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. 

Eren observou confuso quando o alfa virou o tronco e passou a ficar ajoelhado na sua frente, concha na mão como se a oferecesse ao garoto. 

-Eren, quer casar comigo? 

O de olhos cerúleos puxou uma respiração surpresa, dando um passo para trás automaticamente e uma mão voando para segurar a barriga. Levi o encarava sério, determinado a ganhar uma luta que já tinha acontecido antes. E assim como a primeira vez, Eren não pôde acreditar que estava sendo pedido em casamento de novo pela pessoa que amava. 

-Levi... - Eren sussurrou surpreendido. Ele não sabia para onde olhar, para o rosto do homem, para a concha, para a situação como um todo e o jeito direto do alfa não lhe dava tempo para pôr o coração no lugar. 

-Eu sei que já somos noivos, mas dessa vez é um pedido com data marcada. 

Eren ficou ainda mais surpreso, uma vez que não pensava que Levi achava tão importante um compromisso de casamento quando eles já estavam ligados da forma mais íntima possível, ou seja, com uma ligação de alma e um filhote. 

Levi continuou falando, e o ômega sabia que quando ele começava a falar sem parar, era porque estava nervoso. E, sinceramente? Aquilo fez o coração de Eren amolecer. Ele já era noivo daquele baixinho, por que ficar nervoso se a resposta não poderia ser outra além de “sim"? 

-Eu também sei que você acha casamento uma estupidez, e eu concordo. Mas, Eren, nós não somos os seus pais e nem os meus pais. Um casamento é feito pelas duas pessoas e depois de tudo que passamos e da sua capacidade de lidar comigo e com a minha mania de limpeza, eu sinceramente duvido que alguma coisa pode dar errado. 

Eren encarou com olhos brilhantes e gigantes, pela primeira vez calado e pensando seriamente no que estava sendo proposto. Levi trazer à tona o assunto de sua mãe, Kuchel, que era uma prostituta e engravidou de um cliente, era sinal que ele estava sério quanto a isso. 

-Levi, você tem certeza q- 

\- Ômega, você está grávido, nós somos atados, moramos juntos há 3 anos e eu só quero que você use um anel do tamanho de um planeta, de preferência com uma foto minha dentro para nenhum filho da puta pensar em cortejar você. 

E cortejar se nós formos colocar em uma forma educada. Eren não pôde evitar e riu ao imaginar a cena, seu ômega interior correndo em círculos extasiado. 

-Esse foi o pedido de casamento mais original que eu já vi! - Ele olhou para o alfa com um olhar terno. Levi revirou os olhos, mas Eren viu o modo como ele estava envergonhado. Se não fosse a pele já queimada pelo sol, o ômega jurava que Levi estava corado. 

-Você aceita? 

Eren não precisou pensar, ele deu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo afetado e envergonhado. 

-Sim, eu aceito o seu anel do tamanho de um planeta com uma foto sua dentro. - Levi deu um suspiro aliviado, já pensando em passar a concha para o garoto como símbolo do pedido. - Mas! 

E então ele voltou toda a atenção para cima, sobrancelhas finas atadas e a expressão duvidosa. O sorriso de Eren tornou-se malicioso num piscar de olhos. 

-Mas com a condição de que a foto seja um nude seu. - Ele disse pausadamente, querendo se certificar que o alfa entendeu a provocação por trás da frase. O alfa o olhou inexpressivo por alguns segundos e depois um sorriso de canto malicioso se formou em seu rosto também. 

-Um ômega grávido não deveria dizer isso. - Ele devolveu a provocação e o sorriso do ômega cresceu mais ainda, ele dando de ombros enquanto falava a próxima frase, a vontade de rir de felicidade quase estourando em sua garganta. 

-Tudo bem, um nude seu e um nude do Abby dentro. 

Levi revirou os olhos. A pobre criança já estava sendo posta no meio da tensão sexual dos dois. Como se soubesse que estava sendo citado, Abby chutou e Eren acariciou a barriga por um tempo, ambos em silêncio e a brisa entre os dois. Levi usou o tempo para se levantar e limpar a areia dos joelhos. 

-Promete que vamos pensar em uma data? - Eren perguntou baixinho e vulnerável, olhando para o anel de noivado em uma mão e depois para o companheiro. 

-Sim, depois que o Abby nascer. 

-Ok. - Eren mordeu os lábios, bochechas coradas e olhos verdes com um brilho fenomenal, quase como se seus olhos estivessem banhados em lágrimas. - Então nós vamos casar? De verdade? 

-Sim. - Levi afirmou com a cabeça, e Eren achou hilário porque não era como se ele estivesse fechando um acordo com algum cliente. 

-E você vai usar o vestido de noiva? - Ele chacoalhou as sobrancelhas e viu a tensão sair dos ombros do alfa rapidamente. 

-Todos sabemos quem vai usar o vestido de noiva, mama. - Levi devolveu, um sorriso pernicioso enquanto passava a concha para o ômega. Mas então a expressão do alfa mudou de maliciosa para horror em um segundo e quando o moreno olhou para baixo, viu um bicho cheio de pernas sair da concha e prender a garra em um dos dedos pálidos e longos do alfa. 

-Que porra?? - Eren gritou, afastando-se automaticamente e os olhos de Levi ficaram do tamanho de um prato enquanto ele puxava a mão atacada e balançava os braços loucamente tentando retirar o bicho nojento de seus dedos. 

Eren olhou a cena por alguns segundos sem saber o que pensar até que percebeu que Levi chacoalhava os braços tão rápido que não passavam de um borrão. 

-Porra, merda, filho da puta!!! Mata essa porra!!! 

Eren explodiu em risadas com o pânico que se pôs na feição do alfa, xingamentos escorrendo da boca dele como uma língua materna. 

-O-oh, m-meu Deus!! - O ômega curvou-se sobre os joelhos, rindo aos quatro ventos, lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas e algo quente escorrendo pelas pernas. Ele nem ligou, muito preocupado com o ataque do outro. -O alfa mais forte dessa ilha abatido por um siri!!! - E mais risadas altas saíram de sua boca. 

Quando Levi finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar do animal, siri para um lado e concha para o outro, ele assistiu com horror e nojo o crustáceo correr com aquele monte de pernas em direção ao mar e virar apenas um borrão nas águas caribenhas da Jamaica. E quando ele percebeu que seu ômega tinha ficado subitamente calado, voltou o olhar para o garoto, que agora tinha o rosto corado até as orelhas e uma expressão envergonhada enquanto olhava para as próprias pernas. 

Eren tinha rido tanto que urinou em si próprio. 

Levi ficou dividido entre sentir nojo e ficar incrédulo. O rosto do mais novo ficou ainda mais vermelho quando percebeu que estava sendo observado e ele franziu as sobrancelhas embaraçado e reclamou. 

-Não me julga!! Esse filhote pisa na minha bexiga como se fosse um tapete!! 

Com o dedo da mão esquerda latejando, Levi apertou os dentes e simplesmente disse com uma voz baixa e rouca e forçadamente calma. 

-Para o mar. 

Eren não esperou um segundo para entrar no mar de roupa e tudo e se lavar. 

\---- 

Na última noite deles na Jamaica, um luau acontecia numa praia próxima a que eles estavam hospedados. Apesar do cansaço de pegar sol o dia inteiro, Eren insistiu que fossem. 

Levi franziu as sobrancelhas para o quão vermelho o garoto estava, no mínimo uns dois tons acima da coloração normal de pele e ele apenas concordou se Eren bebesse no mínimo dois litros de água para evitar desidratação. 

Eren disse que ele não precisava se preocupar, que eles teriam tempo suficiente para descansar em casa e que se ele tomasse mais uma gota de água, iria mijar na cara do alfa. 

Levi não quis imaginar a cena. 

No fim, ele não tinha opção a não ser ir com o ômega ou deixá-lo ir sozinho. E apesar de sete dias em euforia, indo de praia a praia e procurando cachoeiras e pontos turísticos, o luau não foi nada lotado, para o alívio do mais velho. 

Muito pelo contrário, parecia que pouca gente sabia da celebração e no máximo umas 20 ou 30 pessoas estavam espalhadas pela areia branca, ondas rebentando longe devido à maré baixa. A luz minguante iluminava parte da praia e a outra parte ela iluminada com lanternas rústicas que eram presas a bambus enfiados na areia. Havia tapetes de madeiras com almofadas de diversas cores em cima distribuídos ao redor de uma fogueira baixa que sobrevivia bravamente à brisa. Algumas pessoas deitavam nos tapetes, outras em toalhas de praias coloridas e havia uma moça vendendo água de coco e algumas comidas típicas enquanto outra vendia colares e coroas de flores jamaicanas. 

Um pequeno palco foi improvisado na areia, um homem sozinho tocando violão e cantando com uma paixão que fez os olhos verdes de Eren brilharem. 

Eren ignorou o bufo que o alfa deu para a ideia de sentar na areia e puxou-o consigo para irem até um dos tapetes apreciar a música e o som. No entanto, ele foi parado assim que passou pela negra que tecia os acessórios, a qual segurou-o pelo braço e observou sua barriga. 

-Um ômega macho grávido? - Ela perguntou, olhos azuis vidrados na figura do pequeno. 

Eren, surpreso, parou no mesmo instante e encarou a mulher confuso, boca entreaberta sem saber o que falar. 

-Uhm... sim... - Respondeu incerto, olhando para o alfa, o qual franziu as sobrancelhas e chegou mais perto para passar um braço pela cintura do ômega em proteção. 

Apesar de raro, algumas pessoas ainda achavam ômegas machos grávidos uma afronta e outras achavam que bebês gerados por ômegas machos eram mais fortes ou mais férteis, dependendo do secundo gênero. De qualquer forma, a mulher não deixava mostrar expressão o suficiente para eles saberem se ela encarava a gravidez como algo bom ou ruim. 

Vendo-a assentir e virar-se para procurar algo dentro de uma bolsa de palha, Eren olhou com insegurança para o parceiro, que parecia observar cada pequeno movimento da mulher, como se estivesse pronto para parar qualquer ação que pudesse machucar seu ômega e seu filhote. 

No entanto, a negra voltou a dirigir-se a eles com uma pulseira na mão, uma pulseira trançada com palha e um pingente de pedra negra. 

Eren assistiu boquiaberto quando a moça lhe beijou o pulso que ainda segurava e passou a pulseira ao redor dele. 

-Para proteção contra inveja e raiva. - Disse, enquanto amarrava a palha de forma segura. – Ômegas machos são um presente da Mãe Natureza e devem ser protegidos. Gerar um filhote é um agradecimento a Ela pelo milagre que Ela concedeu. - Com um tom sagrado, ela soltou o pulso de Eren e pegou o de Levi, que a olhou com sobrancelhas atadas em confusão. - Você, meu filho, tem sorte por ter um ômega que te ama ao ponto de te dar um filhote. - Novamente, ela beijou o pulso de Levi com reverência. - Cuide do seu ômega e do seu filhote com a sua própria vida. 

E como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela voltou a fazer seus colares sem nem mesmo voltar o olhar para eles. 

Eren e Levi se entreolharam confuso e o alfa pegou a carteira para puxar de lá uma nota pela pulseira. 

-Quanto é a pulseira? 

Imediatamente a negra de olhos azuis levantou a cabeça, olhos brilhantes e um sorriso gentil se espalhando por seu rosto como se a interação que ocorrera há alguns segundos não tivesse existido. 

-Oh, boa noite! - O olhar vagou entre eles e ela juntou as mãos em reverência quando notou a barriga de Eren. - Um ômega grávido!! Que maravilha!! 

O moreno a olhou ainda mais confuso e Levi bufou com o joguinho da mulher. 

-Eu perguntei quanto era a pulseira. 

-Desculpe? Eu não vendo pulseiras. Só colares e coroas. - Ela sorriu gentil, dentes brancos e aliados contrastando com a pele escura. - Gostaria de levar uma coroa de flores? 

E Levi nem soube como, mas logo Eren tinha uma coroa de flores coloridas na cabeça e um coco na mão enquanto os dois estavam deitados em um dos tapetes cheios de almofadas. 

-Você acha que aquela mulher era mística? Por que os olhos dela mudaram totalmente em questão de segundos. - O ômega perguntou, sugando a água do coco com olhos grandes observando o alfa. 

Levi estalou a língua, enquanto comia um espetinho de queijo que só comprou porque viu o vendedor cortando o queijo na hora e sabia que não era anti-higiênico. 

-Ela era louca, isso sim. 

Eren deu uma risadinha e voltou a prestar atenção no cantor, que agora começava a tocar notas que ele jurava que conhecida. 

E então quando a música começou, os olhos verdes se arregalaram levemente e ele olhou para o alfa com animação. 

-Levi! Dança comigo! 

O alfa arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando os primeiros acordes de Stand By Me começaram a tocar, num ritmo meio reggae, meio havaiano e antes que ele pudesse negar, seu ômega já estava de pé, olhos brilhantes olhando-o esperançoso. 

-Eren, n- 

-Por favoor!!! - Ele arrastou a voz, um bico característico nos lábios cheios e a figura de um ômega grávido em pé e implorando fez algumas pessoas próximas olharem para o alfa com indignação. 

Com um suspiro metade resignado e metade irritado, o moreno levantou-se, batendo nas pernas para se livrar dos grãos de areia que ousaram tocar-lhe. Levantando o rosto, ele aproximou-se do ômega, segurando no quadril e franzindo as sobrancelhas quando sua barriga musculosa colou com a barriga de sete meses de Eren. 

-Eu sinto como se tivesse um mundo entre a gente. - Ele murmurou, olhando para a cena. 

Eren riu, pouco se importando e começando a sentir os acordes da letra. Assim como dizia, Eren não sentiria medo enquanto Levi estivesse ao seu lado. E ainda que o céu desmoronasse sobre eles, Eren agradeceria por estar aí, naquele instante. 

Com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso cheio de sentimentos, ele apreciou o coro da música e enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do alfa. 

-É quase um pequeno mundinho, o pequeno Abby. - Eren sussurrou, quase como se tivesse segredando a magia que era gerar outra vida junto com aquele que amava. 

-Um pequeno mundinho que está aumentando a distância entre nós. - O alfa reclamou, mas Eren sabia que era da boca pra fora. E quando Levi levantou o olhar para observar o ômega mais alto que si, o moreno soube do que se tratava. 

Ele não achava que poderia sorrir mais do que já estava, completamente tomado pela emoção que a música causava em si. 

-O quê? Preocupado em não alcançar os meus lábios? - O ômega riu, balançando as sobrancelhas para o alfa. 

Levi imediatamente atou ainda mais as sobrancelhas e deu uma apertada em sua cintura como aviso, mas para Eren não passou de cócegas. 

-Calado antes que eu te jogue nessa areia e te faça de frango empanado. 

O riso de Eren foi tão alto que algumas pessoas observaram o casal que agora dançava completamente sem ritmo, apenas agarrados um ao outro enquanto rodavam em torno do próprio mundo. A música agora tocava os últimos acordes, o refrão implorando para o seu amor sempre ficar ao seu lado. 

-Cruel, alfa, cruel. - Ele deu um beijo na testa do mais vejo, e encostou a bochecha ali, cabeça virada e olhos focados na areia iluminada pelas lanternas, brilhando dourada até ser engolida pelo mar escuro que refletia a lua. Ao fundo, o som das pessoas rindo, do ukulele sendo tocado, das ondas quebrando, do vendo soprando e do coração do seu amor batendo. 

A única crueldade ali era aquele momento não poder durar para sempre. 

_No, I_ _won't_ _be_ _afraid_   
_Oh, I_ _won't_ _be_ _afraid_   
_Just as_ _long_ _as_ _you_ _stand_   
_Stand_ _by_ _me_

_-Stand_ _By_ _Me, Ben E. King._


	8. Eight Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ó, o oitavo mês. Dores nas costas, coceira, estrias, pés e mãos inchados. Eren sabia que ele parecia uma bola. E as contrações de Braxton Hicks? Levi tinha surtado na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, mas agora eles estavam acostumados. O que Eren não estava acostumado era o quão cheio ele estava se sentindo. Cheia dessa espera de nove meses, cheia de carregar aquele barrigão, cheia de todos aqueles hormônios maternos e, enfim, cheio de leite. Pelo menos, nisso Levi poderia ajudá-lo, certo...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oláa! Não tenho muito o que falar antes desse capítulo, mass... vocês esqueceram do nosso baby Armin lá do começo da fanfic, quando ele estava conversando com alguém pelo celular, né? Mama Eren em ação!!! ahahaha E uma informação importante! Nessa fanfic, todos os ômegas fazem lactação para amamentar o bebê, inclusive ômegas machos. A diferença é que ômegas fêmeas tem o corpo mamário capaz de desenvolver e estocar leite enquanto os ômegas machos produzem pouco leite, ou seja, apenas o suficiente para repassar anticorpos e nutrientes para o bebê. E essa produção não pode ser estocada, já que homens não tem mamas como as mulheres. Não há desenvolvimento de seios, ok? O que acontece é que o peitoral fica mais inchado e sensível e se você apertar, sai leite! No mais, é isso! Um beijo e aproveitem!

A campainha do apartamento tocou três vezes com impaciência e Eren revirou os olhos – o que a convivência não faz, certo? - e foi abrir a porta. 

Ele vestia uma calça de moletom velha e folgada e uma blusa branca manchada de azul de amaciante, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo pequeno e os pés descalços. Mas isso não importava para as pessoas que aguardavam no corredor. 

Ele abriu a porta e lá estavam todos os seus amigos. 

-Quem foi que convidou o Jean? - Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca do moreno, dando espaço para seus amigos entrarem um por um. Jean, Marco, Ymir, Krista, Armin, Reiner, Sasha, Connie, Bertoltd, Annie e sua irmã Mikasa. 

Todo o esquadrão estava ali, com roupas velhas por baixo dos casacos e prontos para uma missão importante. 

-Você mesmo. - Armin passou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. 

Krista deu-lhe um sorriso, Ymir um aceno, Jean já foi entrando com um Marco sorrindo envergonhado, Reiner deu-lhe uns tapas masculinos nas costas, Annie e Bertoldt um aceno, Connie e Sasha foram direto para a cozinha e Mikasa deu-lhe um abraço apertado – bem, tão apertado quanto a barriga de oito meses permitia. 

-Eren, como você está? - A morena perguntou, olhar sempre preocupado como uma mãe, enquanto assistia o ômega fechar a porta e acenar com a mão como quem despensa a preocupação. 

-Bem, não se preocupe, Mika. 

-Mas você tem certeza que vai poder pintar o quarto hoje? Você não pode se cansar demais, ou fazer muito esforço e, Eren, o cheiro pode fazer mal para você e o bebê- 

E ela começou a murmurar preocupada todos os “e se’s” que vinham na cabeça de tia dela. Eren sorriu gentilmente, tentando não se sentir pressionado com aquela super proteção – já bastava o outro Ackerman – e começou a empurrar a garota para sentar em um dos sofás. 

-Vocês estão aqui para me ajudar então não tem porque ficar preocupada. - Disse quando conseguiu fazer a irmã sentar e depois olhou para os amigos com as mãos na cintura. 

Até que Jean resolveu abrir o bocão. 

-Eren, você tem certeza que não vai explodir a qualquer momento? - O alfa perguntou, olhos ligeiramente arregalados e observando a barriga escondida pela blusa. - Por que quando você abriu a porta a primeira coisa que eu vi foi essa bola flutuante! Certeza que dá para espocar com uma agulha igual um balão! 

Reiner riu das besteiras que saiu da boca dele, alguns revirando os olhos e Marco parecendo envergonhado. 

-Jean, não é assim... - O moreno de sardas até tentou ajustar a situação mas Eren apenas bufou porque agora ele era uma pessoa evoluída, ele conseguia lidar com as pessoas falando o quanto ele se transformou em uma bola, sim ele pod- 

-Cala a porra da boca, Jean, eu tenho dó do Marco se ele decidir ter filhotes e acabar parindo cavalos. 

Sim, muito evoluído. Ainda mais com todo a paciência que ele não tinha, a qual era drenada pelas dores nas costas, barriga e pernas. 

Jean fez um gesto com a mão como se mostrasse o seu ponto, olhos arregalados olhando o restante da turma. 

-Vocês viram? E isso é porque ele está se tornando mãe! - Agora com as mãos em rendição, Jean se recostou no encosto do sofá e Eren o deu um olhar fulminante antes de pôr um sorriso no rosto e se dirigir aos amigos. 

-Gente, muito obrigado por terem vindo e, mesmo que eu não esperasse que viessem todos, fico feliz de ter vocês aqui. - Ele sorriu gentilmente e nem Jean provocou dessa vez. 

Eren estava brilhando com a gravidez, como se ele pudesse flutuar com os hormônios da maternidade, sempre mantendo uma mão na barriga como se protegendo a cria. 

-É claro que a gente viria, Eren! - Mikasa disse, como se ela jamais fosse perder um segundo da vida do irmão e Armin balançou a cabeça concordando. 

-Ah! - A pequena Krista interrompeu, chamando a atenção de todos quando retirou da bolsa um embrulho e levantando-se do sofá para chegar até Eren. O moreno observou a movimentação, olhos indo do rosto da loira até o embrulho e ele tinha expressão surpresa no rosto. Quando Krista chegou perto, ela sorriu feliz. - Eu vi isso quando estava no shopping e não consegui não comprar. - Ela disse, rindo gentilmente e entregando o presente. 

Eren pegou o embrulho hesitante e antes mesmo de abrir, deu um abraço na garota e devolveu a felicidade com um sorriso grande. 

-Krista, não precisava, mas eu agradeço. - Ele a deu um beijo na bochecha, mas ela pareceu mais animada com o presente e apenas dispensou todas as formalidades e o incentivou a abrir o presente. 

Segundos depois, Eren tinha uma embalagem de chupeta na mão. Não qualquer uma, mas uma destinada a bebês até 3 meses, verde transparente e em formato de ursinho. O ômega olhou do presente para a amiga e depois para o presente novamente e logo as lágrimas se acumularam na linha d’água de seus olhos enquanto segurava o presentinho próximo ao coração e sorria agradecido à Krista. 

-Uma hora ele grita e outra hora ele chora! - Jean sussurrou para Marco, fingindo estar assustado, mas todos foram capazes de ouvir e então a magia foi quebrada quando o ômega o olhou fulminante e começou a guiar todo mundo para o quarto de hóspedes que se tornou o quarto do pequeno Abby. 

-O Levi vai vir? - Armin perguntou quando entraram no quarto, Reiner, Jean e Ymir começando a querer se mostrar para os parceiros e levantando latas de tinta desnecessariamente. 

O quarto estava vazio, uma vez que os móveis chegariam na próxima semana. Havia apenas jornais espelhados pelo chão e as paredes brancas esperando a serem pintadas de tons de azul e cinza para fazer a decoração de nuvens e pisca-pisca funcionar. 

-Não, ele odeia bagunça e hoje é dia de trabalho. 

O loiro riu. 

-Odeia bagunça e vai ter um filhote. 

Eren ri também e todos começam a trabalhar, de um jeito meio bagunçado e com Eren dando ordens como uma mãe mas com muito amor e risadas. 

\---- 

No final, eles foram obrigados a fazer várias pausas quando Eren reclamou que o cheiro da tinta estava dando-lhe enjôo. 

-Mas você nem está pintando! Só está aí dando ordens! - Foi a resposta de Jean, que prontamente recebeu um tapa atrás da cabeça e um olhar de Marco que dizia claramente “cala a boca, ele está grávido”. 

Ah, a desculpa de estar grávido era uma maravilha. Eren ia sentir saudades. 

A resposta do moreno foi dizer que todos da espécie humana ganhariam cookies e como Jean era um cavalo, ele estava de fora. Os amigos seguiram para a sala felizes com a perspectiva de comida de graça enquanto Jean ia pedindo para Marco usar seus poderes de ômega para convencer Eren a dar cookies para ele também. 

Enquanto boa parte sentava no sofá e conversavam e riam em bom tom, Eren foi até a cozinha acompanhado de Armin para checar se os cookies já estavam assados. 

-Você está melhor? - O loiro perguntou, enquanto se abaixava e olhava através do vidro do forno os cookies dentro da forma. 

-Uhum... - Eren murmurou, após beber mais um copo de água, o que ajudava a lidar com o enjôo e com o olfato sensível que a gravidez o proporcionou. 

-Certo... - Armin respondeu, ainda olhando para o forno mas com a cabeça bem longe. No entanto ele não se levantou, ficando sentado ali e recebendo um olhar engraçado de Eren. 

-Ok, garotinho, não importa o quanto você olhe, os cookies não vão assar mais rápido! - O moreno riu, deixando o copo vazio na pia e encostando-se na pia pra ver o rosto de Armin ficar vermelho. 

O loiro deu um sorriso sem graça ao perceber que foi pego em seus próprios pensamentos e levantou-se coçando a nuca. 

-Uhm...Y-yeah... - Ele disse e foi andando em direção à sala com Eren o olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dando de ombros para a estranheza do amigo. 

Até que Armin parou na entrada da cozinha e virou-se claramente nervoso enquanto mordia os lábios. Dessa vez, Eren o fitou confuso. 

-Na verdade, Eren... - Disse, olhando para qualquer lugar menos o amigo e batendo o pé no chão. 

-Sim...? - O moreno tentou incentivar, olhos esmeraldinos escaneando as mãos do amigo segurando na barra da camisa fortemente como apoio. 

Ali vinha coisa. 

-E-eu gostaria de falar, hm... T-tem uma coisa... - E mais uma vez, o loiro se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos, algo atípico de Armin, que sempre tinha respostas espertas na ponta da língua. 

Eren revirou os olhos percebendo o quão fora de caráter o garoto estava agindo e então ele resolveu usar os métodos de Levi. 

-Só cuspa logo. - A frase soou quase agressiva para Armin, mas isso era porque ele não espera que Eren fosse tão direto. Os olhos azul-bebê olharam para o amigo arregalados e o loiro manteve a boca meio aberta em surpresa quando Eren o olhou com mãos na cintura e duas sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

-Isso... - Armin começou, soltando a barra da camisa e passando uma mão suada pelos fios amarelados. - Isso soou como o Levi. - Terminou, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos para se recuperar do pânico momentâneo que o tomou. 

Eren riu, ainda que estivesse curioso e preocupado com o que pôde ter feito seu amigo agir daquela forma. 

-Bem, é um método que sempre funcionou comigo. - Ele deu de ombros e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, dando um olhar para o outro ômega fazer o mesmo. 

Armin começou a pensar que Eren estava aos poucos cada vez mais instintivo, mas ele agradeceu a ideia de se sentar. Assentindo com a cabeça, o loiro puxou a cadeira de frente para o amigo e sentou-se lá, fitando a mesa como se ela tivesse culpa da bagunça que estava seus pensamentos. 

-Quando você quiser. - O de olhos verdes disse, sabendo, depois de anos de amizade, que Armin tinha algo importante para falar. 

Antes, ele demorava a admitir da mesma forma quando Eren e Mikasa tentavam sabem qual dos vizinhos encrenqueiros bateu nele. Armin sempre se sentia muito fraco e muito inútil quando aquilo acontecia e seu orgulho não queria que os melhores amigos tomassem essa pequena batalha diária para eles. Ainda mais Eren, que sempre foi tão forte e independente mesmo tendo o estigma de ômega em suas costas. 

Quando eles foram crescendo, essa baixa autoestima foi começando a melhorar e logo Eren, aquele que tinha uma certa aversão contra alfas, simplesmente encontrou um que fez com que ele tivesse a ideia de ser marcado. Eren lembra bem que alguns anos atrás era ele naquela posição, tentando contar para Armin e Mikasa que ele tinha encontrado alguém que o fizesse se sentir livre e vivo ao mesmo tempo. 

Portanto ele daria o tempo que o garoto quisesse para falar, mesmo que a curiosidade começasse a corroê-lo por dentro. Talvez o garoto tivesse decidido mudar de curso na faculdade? Talvez fosse algo com o avô de Armin? Ou com os pais dele que sempre estavam viajando o mundo como fotógrafos da vida selvagem? Talvez o ômega tivesse passando por algum problema financ- 

-Eu encontrei um alfa. 

A frase veio como um soco para Eren, que arregalou os olhos instantaneamente assim que ouviu a confissão. 

Tudo bem, talvez a comparação tinha sido certeira demais. 

Eren ficou embasbacado, nunca imaginando que Armin, o pequeno e frágil e loirinho Armin, o Armin que nunca tinha beijado e só pensava em estudos, tinha encontrado um alfa! Claro, ele era um ômega, mas isso não queria dizer que ele tinha que arrumar alguém – supressantes serviam para isso! Além do mais, Eren sempre achou que Armin não confiasse em alfas como ele e que provavelmente iria atrás de um beta? Ou uma beta? Ou- 

-Um alfa? Quando? Quem? Armin, você tem cert- 

O moreno começou a disparar perguntas quando o mais inocente do grupo deles tinha acabado de admitir que tinha desejo sexual! Logo Armin! 

Meu Deus, Eren não queria pensar nisso! Armin era tão novo! Tinha tanto a viver! Arrumar um alfa? Uma família? O que se pass- 

-Há oito meses. 

-Oito meses?! - Eren quase saltou a cadeira, uma mão seguindo instintivamente para a barriga e olhos verdes focados no amigo. - Armin, oito meses?! Como assim?! Por que eu não soube, o q- 

-Eu não queria falar! - Armin aumentou a voz o suficiente para Eren perceber que aquele era o momento dele. Imediatamente, o moreno deixou as palavras morrerem em sua boca e Armin começou a vomitar informação que vinha o corroendo todos aqueles meses. - Não é como se eu não quisesse contar para o meu melhor amigo! - Armin disse e foi como se uma estaca fosse enfiada através do peito de Eren, que o olhou visivelmente machucado. 

O ômega loiro pareceu perceber a frase e soltou um grunhido frustrado, olhando desesperado para o amigo e estendendo uma mão por sobre a mesa para alcançar a mão livre de Eren. 

Eren continuou calado, olhos ligeiramente traídos mas um fogo o ordenando a continuar falando. 

Armin engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos com força a fim de tentar controlar seus próprios hormônios que reagiam ao aroma de gravidez de Eren. 

Quando ele finalmente abriu a boca era para falar num tom mais baixo, calmo, sério e confidencial. 

-Eu não sabia se ia dar em alguma coisa e não quis dizer antes de ter certeza e então... - Armin levantou seus olhos azuis e olhou para qualquer parte da cozinha menos para o amigo. - E então você ficou grávido e eu sabia que você ia reagir com muito mais afinco por causa dos hormônios quando soubesse. 

-Armin, eu- 

-Era o seu momento! - O garoto o interrompeu, apenas para ter Eren retrucando de volta. 

-E você achou que eu ia ficar com ciúmes de você sendo feliz? Achou que eu queria toda a atenção para mim? Armin! - Eren o olhou visivelmente ofendido. 

-Não! - O loiro devolveu. - Eu só não queria que você ficasse preocupado comigo e até mesmo Erwin disse q- 

-Erwin?! - Bem, dessa vez, Eren levantou da cadeira e Armin fez o mesmo só por instinto, olhando de olhos arregalados para ele. - É o Erwin?! Armin, ele é um século mais velho que você!! 

As sobrancelhas do loiro quase atingiram o couro cabeludo. 

-O quê?! Ele é no máximo seis anos mais velho que o Levi! 

-Ainda é muita coisa! 

-Ah, Eren, você não vai entrar nessa discussão, né? Que puta hipocrisia é essa! 

-Put-Meu Deus, você está xingando! - Eren o olhou horrorizado e Armin revirou os olhos, decidindo ser o mais maduro dali e voltando a sentar na cadeira. 

-Desliga o modo mãe e vamos conversar racionalmente? 

A boca do moreno abriu-se ainda mais e ele ia discutir com o amigo quando viu os olhos determinados de Armin e decidiu sentar-se, mesmo que bufando. 

-É melhor você explicar isso. - Eren fez pose, cruzando os braços e tentando soar intimidante quando na verdade estava se sentindo emotivo ao saber que Armin tinha se entregado aos charmes daquele homem gigante e charmoso e- 

-Não tem nada a explicar. Eu e ele estamos saindo há quase nove meses e Eren... - Armin o olhou com olhos sem nenhuma barreira, completamente sincero. - Eu acho que estou apaixonado... 

A frase foi tão baixa quando a respiração que Eren soltou. 

Ali estava Armin, aquele que Eren sempre achou que protegeria, saindo debaixo de suas asas e indo para debaixo daquele corpo estupendo que era Erwin Smith. 

Não que ele preferisse o loiro que Levi, mas vamos ser sinceros. Eren teve que afastar a ideia de como Armin conseguia sentar tão tranquilamente se aquilo estivera dent- 

Nãonãonãonão! 

Mas então... 

-Oh, Armin... - Eren disse num tom suave, o mesmo tom que usava quando Levi estava a ponto de botar fogo em alguém vivo e precisava de um pouco de carinho para combater o estresse. 

Foi o necessário para os olhos azuis se encherem de lágrimas e em um segundo Eren estava de pé e abraçando o amigo que ainda permanecia sentado. Era um abraço no mínimo super estranho quando Armin se viu com a cabeça apoiada em uma barriga de oito meses e Eren estava acariciando seus fios enquanto murmurava que tudo ficaria bem. 

Bem, não tinha quem conseguia ir contra os instintos maternos de Eren, então Armin simplesmente deixou-se ser segurado até que ouviu o amigo perguntar docemente para que ele começasse a contar como aconteceu e se Erwin era gentil e se ele o tratava bem e se também estava apaixonado porque se ele não estivesse – e nesse momento Eren já tinha se desvencilhado e estava com um pano de prato na mão, o apontando como se ele fosse letal – Eren teria que lhe ensinar como tratar um ômega apropriadamente porque ninguém machucaria Armin! 

E no meio daquilo tudo, podre Jean – sempre Jean – entrou na cozinha cheirando com aquele nariz gigante e acusando Eren de deixar os cookies queimarem. 

No fim, o pano de prato era realmente letal quando Eren decidiu bater com ele no alfa. 

\---- 

Levi chegou em casa e deu de cara com um ômega fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto que andava de um lado para o outro. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele fez toda a rotina de chegar, dar um beijo no garoto, deixar a carteira e chaves no escritório e se dirigir para um banho para voltar para a sala e encontrar Eren sentadinho no sofá e o olhando com olhos enormes e inquisidores. 

-Cuspa logo. 

Imediatamente, Eren se levantou e seguiu o alfa para a cozinha. 

-Você sabia que Armin está tendo um caso com o Erwin? - O ômega perguntou, encostando-se no balcão e observando o alfa se movimentar para fazer um chá. Ele viu quando Levi hesitou por um instante ao pegar o bule e quando o mais velho falou, Eren já sabia a resposta. 

-Sim. 

-Por que você não me falou? - O moreno perguntou, cruzando os braços e já começando a se sentir traído. Levi o deu um olhar por cima do ombro, nem se importando com o drama que o ômega fazia e tratou de dizer em voz calma e monótona. 

-Você gostaria que o Erwin dissesse para o Armin que eu e você estávamos juntos quando você ainda não tinha contado para ninguém? 

A questão caiu como uma bomba na sala e Eren arregalou os olhos quando a considerou. Ainda abriu a boca algumas vezes, mostrando como odiava perder uma discussão, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Levi estava certo. 

Mas isso não impediu que Eren fizesse biquinho. 

-Eu só não queria ser o último a saber! - Ele disse, batendo o pé como uma criancinha, barriga ligeiramente mais baixa, o que mostrava que o corpo do ômega estava se preparando para dar à luz. 

-Se agora você reage assim, imagina se o Armin tivesse dito enquanto você estava uma bola de hormônios. - Levi rebateu, totalmente insensível e alheio ao olhar ofendido que fulminou suas costas e ao ômega que segurou a barriga, como vinha fazendo muito, em proteção. 

-Bola?! Eu estou carregando o seu filho! - Eren reclamou e no mesmo instante Levi virou-se para pegar o pó de chá e usou os segundos para mandá-lo um sorriso de canto. 

-Você quer que eu te recorde de todas as loucuras que você fez, Eren Jaeger? 

-Não! - Eren fez bico, inflando as sobrancelhas em uma visão cômica. - Eu quero uma massagem porque você... - E ele apontou para o alfa -...é o responsável por isso! - E apontou para a própria barriga, deixando um alfa de sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto marchava para o sofá com os braços cruzados. 

Depois de ter passado a fase dos enjoos, das alterações de humor, da carência e dos desejos, Eren tinha entrado de paraquedas na fase das dores. E ninguém o tinha avisado que sentir aqueles incômodos e dores ia fazê-lo tão manhoso e facilmente irritado. 

Depois de ter ficado o dia inteiro em pé e ajudando os amigos a pintar o quarto de Abby, o ômega sentia que suas pernas estavam próximas de desistir de carregar o seu peso e o peso do bebê, que, aliás, lhe dava uma dor na coluna absurda! Sem contar os pés que estavam tão inchados que quase nenhum sapato cabia nele! Ah, mas para ele saber disso, é óbvio que alguém tinha que comentar, porque Eren já não conseguia ver os próprios pés com a barriga daquele tamanho. 

A pior, no entanto, era a dor no quadril que estava sempre ali. Sério, ele tinha experiência com dores no quadril, mas aquela era insuportavelmente chata. Quanto mais próximo eles chegavam da data do nascimento, mais Eren achava dificuldade para dormir, para achar uma posição confortável na cama. Ele ficava virando de um lado para o outro e às vezes até quis chorar de frustração por estar morrendo de sono e não conseguir relaxar com aquela pressão absurda em sua bexiga, o que o fazia levantar de meia em meia hora para mijar. 

Hanji havia dito que seu quadril tinha que alargar para conseguir deixar o bebê passar durante o parto, mas porra! A dor em seu ventre parecia ser interna, como se alguém estivesse puxando seus quadris para o lado, enfiando uma furadeira em seu osso. 

É por isso que agora eles tinham um creme de massagem sabor morango perto do abajur que ficava na mesinha ao lado do sofá. 

Levi, odiando ver seu garoto com a expressão sofrida e reclamando de dores nas costas, sempre se disponibilizava para fazer o que podia – o que não era muito, considerando a origem das dores. 

Indo até o sofá, o alfa deixou seu chá na mesinha de centro para esfriar e colocou vários travesseiros atrás das costas do moreno, apoiando o ômega contra o braço do sofá. 

-Meus pés então me matando... - Eren se apoiou contra as almofadas, gemendo em alívio quando sua coluna foi deixada reta e a gravidade já não estava mais querendo puxá-lo para o chão pela barriga. 

-Como foi o seu dia? - Levi perguntou, apenas para manter o moreno falando enquanto colocava um jazz de fundo na televisão, mantendo o som bem baixinho, apenas o suficiente para ouvir os toques. Em seguida, com Eren começando a contar sobre a bagunça que fizeram no quarto de Abby, Levi tomou um gole de chá e abriu o tubo do creme de massagem, espalhando-os nas mãos para aquecê-los antes de começar a massagem pelos pés inchados. 

-Oh, sim sim... mais forte... - O garoto murmurou e quando Eren diz que Levi tem mãos mágicas, acredite! O homem conseguia pressionar nos pontos necessários, com a força necessária e de uma forma tão boa que Eren quis gemer quando Levi massageou a sola de seu pé, apertando e fazendo círculos com o polegar que rapidamente mandavam arrepios pelo corpo do garoto. 

Não demorou muito para ele dar uma pausa, beber mais chá e passar a deslizar as mãos molhadas com gel pela extensão das pernas do ômega. Apertando a batata da perna e os músculos tensos que estavam ali, ele assistiu Eren puxar uma respiração rápida, contorcendo-se e depois relaxando novamente, permitindo que Levi fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo. 

Com cuidado, ele massageou atrás do joelho, dígitos afundando na carne e deixando a pele do garoto morna e relaxada, espasmos de prazer enviando sangue para o pênis do ômega sem que ele permitisse. Com o short de pano que ele vestia, Levi logo seria capaz de descobrir o que a mente de Eren estava imaginando enquanto ele se devotava a massagear e apertar as coxas roliças e macias, pele tão suave e cheirosa que Levi queria cravar os dentes e beijar cada centímetro delas. 

-Puta merda, quem te deu essas pernas, Eren? - O alfa quase grunhiu, já nem lembrando de fazer a pausa do chá, quando afundou o nariz no meio das coxas fechadas de Eren, aspirando o aroma natural de seu ômega e sentindo a barriga tremer só de lembrar como aquelas coxas o enlaçavam quando ele estava metendo fundo no seu garoto. 

-A minha mãe? - Eren respondeu quase como um gemido, olhos fechados e mãos acariciando a barriga, onde Abby chutava com entusiasmo toda vez que Eren soltava um gemido baixinho ou sentia-se arrepiar com as mãos manuseando seu corpo. 

-Não não não, não me faça pensar na Carla agora, seu-urgh – Levi grunhiu, tirando o rosto de lá e olhando para o ômega com sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto aumentava a força e subia as duas mãos, uma em cada coxa, com mais pressão, as melando de gel e ondulando os dedos até perto da virilha. 

Eren, que tinha começado a rir da reação do alfa, terminou a ação mordendo o lábio inferior, seu pênis já semiereto com as mãos habilidosas estando tão próximas. Ele nem pensou quando levou uma das mãos para massagear seu membro sobre o short cinza, o volume já aparente e chamando a atenção do mais velho. 

-Meu ômega ficou duro só com uma simples massagem? - Levi deu-lhe um sorriso de canto sedutor, separando as coxas de Eren e se encaixando lá sentado enquanto assistia com o olhar desejoso o ômega se masturbar por cima do short. 

O que não durou muito porque Eren já se sentia tão molhado que simplesmente enfiou a mão dentro da roupa íntima e começou a manusear seu pênis. 

-S-simples... - Eren sussurrou desacreditado, gigantes olhos verdes e brilhantes agora abertos para ver o alfa com olhos nublados fixos na parte molhada de seu short, pupilas dilatadas enquanto aproveitava o show. - I-isso foi uma massagem erótica... 

Levi deixou escapar uma risada rouca que saiu de sua garganta, o som reverberando pela pele de Eren e o ordenando a acelerar os movimentos. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse buscar o próprio prazer, as mãos pálidas estavam retirando as roupas que o impediam de ver as partes íntimas de seu ômega, propositalmente roçando as mãos e unhas curtas pela pele já sensível das pernas dele. 

Agora ele tinha a visão do pênis e da entrada rosada, já escorrendo lubrificante de tão sensível que Eren estava. Mas Levi teve que se controlar para não o penetrar ali mesmo, tendo em vista a presença do pequeno Abby dentro da barriga de oito meses. 

Então ele objetivou levantar o olhar e chupar a alma daquele ômega fora através de beijos até que seu olhar foi atraído por algo muito mais interessante. 

Contra a camisa de algodão que Eren vestia, mamilos eretos despontavam e formavam duas manchas molhadas no tecido. 

-Oh, olha o que temos aqui. - Os olhos do alfa praticamente brilharam quando sua atenção foi completamente tomada pelos mamilos intumescidos de Eren e logo ele estava com as mãos na barra da camisa, deixando a barriga a mostra e levantando-a até ficar enrolada próximo à clavícula do ômega. 

Ali estavam, dois botões rosados, rígidos de excitação, jorrando gotas de leite de forma quase envergonhada. 

Levi observou a cena em admiração, seu ômega deitado, completamente nu, grávido com o seu filho e produzindo leite. Eren gemeu envergonhado, rosto num vermelho vivo, quando viu as pupilas do alfa dilatarem de uma vez, uma expressão feroz tomando o rosto dele e os dedos apertando com força as coxas do ômega. 

-Tão lindos... - Foi o que o alfa disse abaixando-se como um gato arqueado para não pressionar a barriga e quanto o olhar afiado e quase negro se fixou nas orbes esmeraldas, Eren sabia. 

-Nã-Ugh!!Le-Levi! - Ele até tentou impedir, mãos nos ombros largos e definidos mas logo um gemido alto escapou de sua boca quando Levi colocou um mamilo na boca, rolando o botão com a língua e mordendo levemente. 

Arqueando fora do sofá, Eren estava com as orelhas e o pescoço vermelho enquanto seu alfa lambia e chupava um de seus mamilos avidamente, provando as poucas gotas de leite que saiam enquanto brincava com o outro com uma das mãos. 

-Tão prontos para o Daddy, uh? - Ele disse, voz rouca e desejosa, e soprou ar quente contra o mamilo sensível. 

-Ugh, n-não faça... - O ômega apertou os dedos contra as costas do mais velho, mas ao mesmo tempo se arqueava e acabava por empurrar o peitoral na direção do rosto de Levi enquanto tentava rolar o quadril e esfregar a ereção contra ele. 

-Não seja egoísta, Eren, você não vai precisar disso por um tempo. - Levi lambeu novamente de forma lenta, a língua provocando e retirando as gotas que escorriam. Soltando o outro botão, ele passou a massagear o peitoral do ômega com as mãos sujas de gel massageador e leite, apertando os dedos em círculos contra a pele inchada e avermelhada. 

-Ah! N-não...uhm...D-dói... - Eren murmurou entre gemidos, olhos fechados e lábio inferior entre os dentes, unhas cravando os músculos definidos das costas do parceiro. 

-Isso é porque você está muito cheio, babe. - Levi murmurou em um tom sujo e sorriu quando o garoto abriu os olhos em surpresa ao ter seu membro pressionado contra a coxa dele. 

-A-Ah! 

-Eu não posso deixar o meu garoto cheio de leite, uh? - Levi sorriu mais largo, apertando um peitoral com a mão e colocando a boca no mamilo. 

Quase que instantaneamente Eren soltou um gemido alto e lânguido, empurrando o tronco contra a boca do alfa que o chupava avidamente e sentindo o líquido quente sair de si como jatos. Levi gemeu quando leite jorrou em sua boca, chupando com força e querendo deixar seu ômega seco de tão prazeroso que era ter seu garoto o alimentando. 

Por um segundo, Levi teve inveja de Abby. 

-Ah! Le-vi! D-dói! - Eren choramingou, lágrimas escorrendo por ser rosto corado cada vez que Levi mordia ou chupava, faminto pelo o que já não tinha mais. 

Como se soubesse que não tinha mais nada em um, Levi simplesmente moveu a cabeça para o outro e repetiu o mesmo processo até ter o mamilo de seu garoto na boca e o sugando com vontade. Assim que deixou de massagear o peitoral, Levi levou uma mão até o membro de Eren, tentando distraí-lo do incômodo. 

Logo o ômega estava se contorcendo em meio a gemidos, rosto embaraçado ao ter seu alfa chupando seus mamilos e tirando leite dele. 

-Você é uma delícia, Eren... - Levi murmurou, lambendo e mordendo o botão abusado e tentando tirar até a última gota para si. 

-O-oh Deus! - Eren fechou os olhos com força, dedos puxando os fios negros e causando arrepios no corpo do alfa. - Eu não acredito nisso! Hm...s-seu pervertido! - O ômega tentou, rompendo um gemido quando ganhou um chupão no pescoço e respirando aliviado quando alfa pareceu satisfeito com sua refeição. 

Levi lambeu os lábios inchados e vermelhos e os roçou contra os de seu ômega na mesma condição. Eren passou aquela língua pecaminosa nos lábios para os preparar para o beijo e assistiu o alfa praticamente fodê-lo com os olhos. 

-Você aceitou casar comigo sabendo da perversão. - E um sorriso de canto fez Eren abrir a boca em incredulidade, Levi nem um pouco culpado após...após... 

-Ugh, t-tão estranho!! - O pequeno levou as mãos para cobrir o rosto, mamilos latejando de dor e pênis derramando pré-gozo na pele onde estava curvado contra a barriga. - Eu sou um homem, porra! 

E o olhar envergonhado, sobrancelhas franzidas e provavelmente o bico que deveriam estar escondidos por trás das mãos dele foi o que motivou Levi a beijar dedo por dedo e ir os retirando do rosto lindo que era o seu ômega. 

-Olha a boca, amor. - Ele disse, um tom que variava entre o sedutor e o dominador, enquanto abaixava para capturar a boca dele na sua e iniciava uma maratona de beijos enquanto massageava o pênis de Eren sem muito afinco. 

-E-eu odeio você... - Eren sussurrou sem fôlego, um filete de saliva os juntando, bochechas coradas e olhos refletindo paixão e desejo. Sorrindo, o alfa voltou a se sentar sobre os joelhos, tirando um segundo para observar o que era seu. 

Levi adorava aquele garoto, ainda mais quando ele tinha esse olhar pedinte e desejoso, molhado e duro enquanto implorava para ser satisfeito pelo único alfa que tinha a permissão para fazer isso. 

-De joelhos e de costas para mim. - Com as mãos nos quadris do ômega, Levi o ajudou a se levantar com cuidado, virando-o e colocando-o sentado sobre as pernas, a barriga solta enquanto Eren a segurava com uma mão e apoiava a outra no braço do sofá. 

Imediatamente, o ômega ganhou um beijo simples na nuca, bem acima da marca de ligação, enquanto Levi se posicionada de joelhos atrás dele e passava mais gel de massagem nas mãos. 

-Relaxe, ômega. - Levi sussurrou contra o ouvido do pequeno, tirando a oportunidade para dar uma lambida em seu lóbulo e rir roucamente quando Eren se encolheu todo ao ter o corpo chacoalhado por um arrepio. 

No instante seguinte, o moreno gemeu languidamente quando as mãos de Levi estavam de volta em sua pele, dessa vez em seus ombros tensos. Apertando de maneira deliciosa, o alfa fazia círculos e de vez em quando mordia levemente, arrancando suspiros que levaram Eren a expor o pescoço em submissão, dando permissão para ser adorado. 

Soltando a barriga agitada, Eren ignorou os chutes de Abby por um instante e desceu a mão até seu pau dolorido, pegando-o entre dedos e massageando para cima e para baixo lentamente e com força. 

Ele queria que o momento durasse o máximo possível. 

Atrás de si, Levi sentia as calças de moletom restringirem sua ereção, mas não parou a massagem, descendo as mãos pelas laterais do ômega e seguindo toda a extensão da coluna com os polegares em cima dela, pressionando e fazendo o garoto se arquear em resposta. 

Quando chegou na base da coluna, Levi não conseguiu desviar o olhar da bunda perfeita e redonda que estava à mostra. Acima dela, duas covinhas decoravam as costas como uma coroa e Levi era fraco pelo fato que seu dedo cabia perfeitamente nelas. 

Massageando os quadris dele ali, espalhando gel pelas nádegas, o alfa sabia que ele já estava lubrificado, preparado para ter seu alfa dentro. Só o cheiro mais acentuado, os tons de sedução e excitação diziam isso. Mas ele também sabia que Eren estava de oito meses e ainda que desejasse ter seu garoto naquele momento, Levi não arriscaria colocar nenhum deles em risco. 

Assim, ele encostou a testa no ombro de Eren, respirando forte e quente contra a pele sensível quando levou a mão direita para se masturbar. Retirando o pau duro e já rosado com sangue, Levi começou a torcer o pulso, apertando a extensão, acariciando suas bolas e provocando a glande enquanto tinha uma visão privilegiada das costas, covinhas e bunda de seu ômega, mordida na nuca apenas fazendo seu alfa interior rugir em satisfação. 

Eren gemia mais abertamente agora que uma mão de Levi segurava seu quadril e ele podia sentir a presença atrás de si também se masturbando, o som das mãos contra a carne dura e molhada com pré-gozo fazendo-o corar e acelerar os movimentos. 

Não muito tempo depois, Eren estava arqueando as costas e gozando contra o couro do sofá, sujando-o com todo o seu prazer enquanto gemia baixinho e desesperado o nome de seu alfa. Levi só precisou torcer o pulso mais algumas vezes, o eco de seu nome em mente, enquanto gozava nas costas de Eren. 

Enquanto ambos recuperavam a respiração, o alfa observou seu gozo escorrendo pela pele macia, entre as covinhas e seguindo para a bunda do ômega, quase tentado a descobrir se ele tinha a entrada molhada e ávida para recebê-lo. 

-Minhas pernas estão dormentes. - Mas então Eren disse sem fôlego e risonho e em um segundo, Levi se levantou e colocou o garoto em pé, apenas para segurá-lo no colo e seguir para o banheiro no quarto deles. 

Antes de sair da sala, ele deu uma olhada no sofá sujo e fez uma nota mental de limpá-lo enquanto Eren tomava banho. 

\---- 

-Parece um alien. 

Agora, depois de ambos limpos e um sofá esterilizado, Levi e Eren estavam deitados na cama, os dois apenas de boxer enquanto a única luz do quarto era o abajur perto da cama. Ah, Levi, Eren e um Abby que chutava com força dentro da barriga do ômega, fazendo-a ficar por vezes contorcida ou deformada. 

-Levi!! - Eren olhou ultrajado para o alfa. Ele tinha que admitir que era estranho ver sua barriga se contorcer daquele jeito, até mesmo um pouco assustador sentir o bebê se mexendo dentro dele. Mas aquele bebê era Abby, o bebê deles, então estava tudo bem. 

-Daquele filme Prometheus. - Levi arqueou as sobrancelhas, a expressão cética e não! Deus! Não o lembre daquela cena nojenta daquele filme mais nojento ainda que eles tiveram o infortúnio de escolher. - Você quer que eu minta? 

Eren o deu um olhar e revirou os olhos, cabelo ligeiramente maior jogado para trás e deixando as feições suaves do ômega à vista. 

-Não fica triste, Abby, o seu papa que é insensível por natureza. - O moreno sussurrou, ambas as mãos na barriga e ele encostado contra um travesseiro, tentando segurar a própria pele que era esticada pelos chutes do bebê. 

Levi não respondeu. Apesar de ainda se manter fiel à sua opinião, ele entendia que melhor do que discutir com Eren era observar Eren. 

Observar o jeito que os cabelos macios e castanhos escuros já estavam cobrindo suas orelhas, quase atingindo os ombros. O jeito que os olhos grandes e verdes observavam com carinho cada movimento forte em sua barriga. O jeito que a pele dele ainda estava rosada depois do banho que tinha tomado. Até mesmo o jeito que os ombros estavam marcados com as mordidas de Levi. Tudo em Eren gritava perfeição e ele provavelmente poderia ficar encarando o ômega por dias e ainda acharia um pequeno detalhe que o faria mais perfeito ainda, que faria Levi se apaixonar ainda mais. 

Como o fato de que, se você olhasse de perto, Eren tinha algumas sardas, bem poucas, em seu nariz e bochecha. Seus olhos, apesar de verdes como o oceano, poderiam combinar com as roupas cinzas e azuis que Eren vestia, bem como também tinham alguns fios dourados quando eles brilhavam ao olhar para o alfa. E havia os lábios cheios e avermelhados, que, se Eren estivesse concentrado e sem falar, tinham o formato de um coração. 

-Por que você está me encarando? - Eren piscou para ele e o alfa percebeu que passou bons segundos calados, apenas apreciando a obra de arte que era seu ômega. Observando as bochechas dele ficarem coradas e o garoto franzir as sobrancelhas envergonhado, Levi decidiu que não iria parar. -Leevii!! Paraa! 

Levando as mãos ao rosto, o moreno tentou se esconder do olhar caloroso que era direcionado a si, mas era como se cada centímetro de sua pele esquentasse sob o olhar do alfa e seu ômega interior ronronava com a ideia de que ainda era amado e ainda era desejado, mesmo com dores e pele esticada e estrias. 

Ser amado era uma das coisas que Eren jamais achou que conseguiria e uma das coisas que anulou todas as outras que ele almejava. 

-Você acha que o Erwin vai fazer bem ao Armin? - De repente a pergunta escapou de seus lábios e ele mesmo teve que prestar atenção no que disse. Virando o rosto agora sério e curioso para o mais velho, Eren o viu piscar algumas vezes. 

-Ele disse que acha que ama o cogumelo loiro. - Levi respondeu, deitado de lado e a cabeça apoiada em uma mão enquanto observava seu ômega por inteiro. Mas a resposta chamou mais a atenção do garoto do que o peitoral trabalhado a sua disposição. 

_É, o que as pessoas não fazem pelos amigos..._

-Acha?! Ele tem que ter certeza! - Eren sentou-se de uma vez, ignorando o apelido e olhando para Levi com sobrancelhas mais franzidas ainda. Levi nem precisou ouvi-lo falar para saber que tudo aquilo era preocupação, mas ambos sabiam que amor não era tão fácil assim. 

-Você sabe que as coisas não são assim, Eren. - Levi disse, observando o ômega esticar-se para pegar o cobertor que estava aos seus pés e começar a se embrulhar. 

-Hnf. - Eren teve que concordar, mesmo que silenciosamente, e cobriu-se até a barriga, olhos grandes fixados no teto e mergulhados em pensamentos dele interrogando certo alfa loiro. Bem, até que o bebê quis atenção. – Ai, Abby! - O ômega silvou com a dor que sentiu momentaneamente e Levi já estava com uma mão sobre sua barriga, sussurrando. 

-Shii, shii, quietinho aí. - Deu alguns tapinhas fracos como se chamando a atenção do filhote e depois se esticou para beijar a expressão de dor do moreno, dando-lhe selinhos no rosto até que ele se distraísse e ficasse relaxado. 

-Vamos dormir. - Levi finalizou com um beijo mais prolongado contra os lábios de coração e puxou para voltar a falar com a barriga, um sorriso de canto avisando Eren que aí vinha coisa. - E você, Abba, não destrua o seu mama. Eu ainda quero usar esse corpo por anos. 

-Hahaha, muito engraçado. - Eren revirou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, o qual logo foi substituído com outro petulante. - Como se você fosse durar até lá, _old_ _man._

Levi devolveu com um meio sorriso pervertido e se esticou para apagar o abajur. 

-Você não conhece os genes Ackerman, amor. 


	9. Nine Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E nove meses depois, nosso bebê Abby está aqui !! Oh, mas que chato, literalmente, nascer neste mundo. O pobre Eren terá que lidar com uma melancia saindo dele e todo o estresse e dor que ele sentirá podem ser canalizados ao jurar um certo alfa. Mas não se preocupe! Estamos a apenas algumas horas para conhecer o novo membro da família Ackerman! Parabéns, papais!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim! Parabéns ao nosso novo mama ômega que passou por nove meses de dores, mudanças de humor e um marido gostoso pra caralho que não podia foder! Este é o último capítulo de Nine Months e agradeço todas as visualizações e comentários! Muito obrigado por me acompanhar nessa jornada e espero que gostem desse capítulo! A primeira parte desta série está concluída e vou fazer uma pausa antes de postar os extras hahaha Tô cansada e preciso cuidar da minha saúde mental um pouco! De qualquer forma, aproveite e muito obrigado pela leitura! Vejo vocês em breve!

Eren estava tendo um sonho estranho. 

No sono, ele era um gigante e estava tão nervoso que começou a comer tudo à sua frente. Casas, árvores, cavalos e nem mesmo pessoas conseguiam fugir de sua fome absurda. E ele comia e comia e comia e ainda se sentia vazio, ainda se sentia desesperado e no fim tudo o que ganhava era uma dor no estômago horrível, que ia aumentando conforme o tempo, como se apertasse suas entranhas. Ela descia por suas costas e pernas e Eren pensou que talvez o gigante fosse cair ajoelhado de tanta dor. 

Mas depois a dor ia diminuindo aos poucos e ele começava a comer e comer e comer até que a dor voltava e ele novamente achava que ia expulsar tudo e todos que comeu de uma vez só. Então a dor passava e ele voltava a agarrar as pessoas que corriam de si, jogando-as na boca como pipoca, a visão embaçada até que ele reconheceu quem segurava nas mãos. 

O pequeno humano, menor do que a maioria, batia em suas mãos gigantes com punhos fechados e parecia gritar furioso para si, fios negros caindo por sobre sua testa. Ele vestia uma capa verde e algo que parecia um uniforme, Eren não soube dizer, e ele também não conseguia se concentrar firmemente para saber quem era. 

A dor voltou e o Eren gigante do sonho só queria colocar mais algo para dentro e ver se aquele tormento passava. Ele ergueu o pequeno humano, que olhava horrorizado quando o gigante abriu a boca e cravou o dente no meio do corpo, torcendo-o ao meio e engolindo metade da figura de uma vez só. 

Então Eren reconheceu o gosto do sangue. 

Era o mesmo que ele sentiu quando cravou os dentes na curva do pescoço do homem que mais amava no mundo e firmou uma ligação de alma com sua alma gêmea. Ele havia comido Levi. Devorado como se ele fosse um aperitivo, apenas para saciar aquela dor profunda que sentia em sua região inferior. 

E no susto, ele abriu os olhos com uma tragada de ar desesperada, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas sem que ele nem percebesse. 

Batendo a mão sem pensar duas vezes, ele tapeou o lado da cama, encontrando o corpo quente e vivo e inteiro daquele que tanto amava. 

A respiração saiu de sua boca como um gemido de dor quando ele percebeu que parte do pesadelo não tinha se desfeito. 

A dor profunda e difusa que parecia cortar seu osso do quadril com uma faquinha de serra ainda estava lá, aumentando de intensidade aos poucos até Eren achar que não poderia mais aguentar para depois ir sumindo com os segundos. 

O ômega sabia o que era. Ele estava tendo contrações de Braxton Hicks, as famosas contrações falsas, desde o sétimo mês, mas não era nada monstruoso ou que passasse dos 15 segundos. Era apenas um incômodo, como se alguém pressionasse uma parte de sua barriga de uma vez e depois soltasse aos pouquinhos. E não doía tanto, era só uma pressão que acontecia de dias em dias, nada preocupante ou realmente doloroso. 

Mas isso não. Isso era de verdade. Isso era mais de 15. Isso era no mínimo uns 20 segundos e essa porra doía, puta que pariu! 

-L-Levi...Levi! - Eren tentou dizer, mas saiu mais como um gemido estrangulado quando ele percebeu que com a contração não tinha como respirar direito e, puta merda, como ele estava assustado! O bebê estava marcado para dali a cinco dias e o pirralho ainda tinha a audácia de, além de vir mais cedo, querer vir de madrugada?! 

Batendo a mão no alfa, Levi acordou no susto, sentando rapidamente para ver seu ômega com as sobrancelhas franzidas, expressão de dor e as duas mãos segurando a barriga. 

-Eren? - A voz dele saiu rouca de desuso e ele chutou os cobertores para ligar o abajur na mesa de canto e rumar para o ômega novamente. - Contrações? - Ele perguntou, já tendo presenciado alguns dos sinais falsos mas nunca vendo o garoto segurar a respiração por tanto tempo. 

-...19,20,21,21- _oh, oh puta merda, Levi!_ Isso foi de verdade, isso não é um alarme falso! - Eren olhou para o alfa com olhos arregalados e assustados, buscando confiança no olhar dele. Hanji tinha dito que ele deveria contar os segundos que as contrações durassem para que fosse mais rápido saber em que fase do parto eles estavam mas porra ele não pensava que poderia aguentar mais de 30 segundos daquele inferno! 

O alfa olhou para ele e para a barriga e depois de três segundos em choque, Levi se levantou rápido e Eren estava tão assustado que apenas agarrou o braço dele porque não queria ficar sozinho. 

-Não! Não vá! Não vá, não me deixa sozinho! - Eren pediu, tropeçando nas próprias palavras, lágrimas descendo sem dificuldade alguma enquanto ele puxava o braço do alfa para que ele ficasse ali e lhe protegesse. 

Levi olhou para o garoto confuso e depois percebeu o quanto ele deveria estar assustado para não realizar que Levi apenas ia buscar a bolsa para levar para o hospital e as chaves do carro. 

Com calma e respirando fundo porque ele precisava dar forças para o ômega, Levi se aproximou dele, que ainda estava sentado na cama e respirando sem ritmo e segurou em seu rosto com as duas mãos, testas encostadas. 

-Eren, você está em trabalho de parto. Consegue entender isso? 

Eren balançou a cabeça. Ele não era estúpido porra! Se aquilo não fosse trabalho de parto, ele juraria que estava morrendo atoa! 

-Certo, ótimo. Então eu preciso ir pegar a bolsa, os seus documentos e a chave do carro para que possamos ir ao hospital, entendeu? 

Agora o ômega balançou a cabeça negativamente, mordendo os lábios e olhando com olhos gigantes e amedrontados. 

-Nã-não! Não me deixa sozinho! Levi, não! – Ele agarrou a camisa do mais velho trazendo-o o mais próximo possível e querendo ter a certeza que ele estava ali. 

-Ômega, babe, você precisa fazer uma escolha. Ou eu vou pegar as coisas e vamos para o hospital ou vamos ter que ter o bebê aqui nesse quarto, sem enfermeiras e sem a certeza de que o bebê vai estar bem. – Levi deu um beijo no nariz do garoto em incentivo. – Você precisa escolher, Eren. Você quer que tudo der certo, sim? 

Eren confirmou freneticamente. 

-Eu prometo que estou de volta em um segundo e então vamos ir para o hospital e daqui a pouco estaremos de volta com o bebê. Você consegue? 

A imagem de estarem voltando para casa com o pequeno Abby nos braços foi o que deu forças para o ômega junto com a confiança absurda que o alfa tentava passar através da ligação que tinham. 

Eren tinha medo de fazer algo errado, de não estar preparado para dar à luz e depois de um sonho terrível, ele tinha medo que Levi se decepcionasse com ele e o deixasse por qualquer motivo que fosse, mesmo que por um segundo para pegar as chaves do carro. 

Mas ele era um ômega forte e ele iria fazer como o alfa pediu. Ele escolheria e faria Levi orgulhoso. 

-U-um segundo... – Sussurrou, voz baixa e trêmula e o medo de uma contração vir fazendo com que segurasse o ar a cada inspiração. 

Levi sorriu de canto e deu um beijo no topo nos fios castanhos bagunçados. No instante seguinte ele estava fora do quarto e indo até o quarto do bebê para pegar a bolsa para levar para a maternidade. Colocando-a no ombro e enfiando os documentos do ômega dentro, ele voltou para o quarto certo de que a chave do carro estava pendurada próximo à porta. 

Quando ele entrou no quarto, no entanto, Eren estava com os olhos mais aterrorizados do que antes, grandes orbes verdes olhando para ele como se fossem saltar para fora a qualquer momento. 

-Eren, o qu-oh. – Levi chegou próximo o suficiente para ver a poça molhada ao redor do ômega, que agora segurava a barriga protetoramente e olhava para a bagunça na cama com pavor e vergonha. 

-M-me de-desculpa... – Eren sussurrou e Levi bufou com aquilo, largando a bolsa na cama e voltando para levantar o ômega da cama suja com líquido amniótico. 

-A bolsa estourou? – Levi perguntou retoricamente e viu o garoto assentir com a cabeça enquanto deixava ser posto de pé. A roupa que vestia estava ensopada e ele decidiu deixar seu ômega mais confortável antes de sair. – Vamos pegar uma roupa limpa para você, hm? – Levi deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha para tentar retirar o ômega do estado de choque, mas de nada resolveu. 

Rapidamente ele pegou uma calça de moletom e uma cueca limpa, despindo e vestindo seu ômega de novo e colocando uma jaqueta por cima da camisa “eat all day sleep all night” que o pequeno estava usando. 

Levi nem se importou em trocar de roupa, permanecendo com a mesma calça de moletom preta que tinha ido dormir, uma tank top cinza e só acrescentando uma jaqueta de couro preta para protegê-lo do frio até estarem no hospital. 

-Vamos, babe, vamos tem um filhote. – Levi passou um braço pela cintura do ômega e colocou um braço dele sobre seus ombros, ajudando a segurar uma parte do peso enquanto saiam do apartamento. Eren nem se incomodou em calçar algo além de pantufas verdes do Mike de Monstros S.A. 

Levi calçou um par de chinelos que estava na porta e catou a carteira, celular e chaves, colocando-os no bolso enquanto levava Eren para fora do apartamento. Ele agradeceu que o prédio tinha elevador e em poucos minutos estavam na garagem se dirigindo ao carro. 

Eren subiu no banco do passageiro com a ajuda do parceiro e logo Levi estava dentro do carro, ligando-o e ativando o bluetooth do veículo. 

-Eren, fica calmo, vai dar tudo certo. – Levi disse, apertando a mão do ômega que estava em sua coxa e guiando o carro até as ruas vazias da madrugada. – Ligar para Hanji Quatro Olhos. 

A voz robótica devolveu um “ligando para Hanji Quatro Olhos” e logo vários toques se seguiram, Eren olhando ansioso para o painel automático até que a voz excêntrica soou grogue através dos auto falantes. 

“ _Baixinho, isso é hora de interromper essa médica_ _trabalhadeira?_ _”_

Levi notou o relógio marcar 02:13 da manhã mas não se importou menos. Seu filhote estava vindo ao mundo e se preciso ele ligaria para o presidente dos EUA àquela hora para garantir que seu ômega e o bebê estivessem nas melhores mãos. 

-Quatro olhos, eu não me importo se você teve um plantão de 50 horas ou se está transando nesse momento, o fato é de que Eren está em trabalho de parto e eu quero você naquele hospital em 10 minutos. 

“ _Eren_ _está em trabalho de parto??_ ” – A morena soou acordada e alerta em um segundo e eles conseguiram ouvir barulhos do que pareciam ser cobertores e depois uma porta de guarda roupa sendo fechada com força. 

Eren se sentiu mal por acordar a médica naquela hora, mas logo uma contração começou e uma pontada forte na base de sua coluna o fez se contorcer no banco e soltar um gemido dolorido enquanto fazia respiração de cachorrinho para tentar lidar com a dor. 

“ _Oh_ _Eren_ _, meu ômega preferido! Isso é uma_ _contração?_ ” – Hanji soou assustadoramente animada e Levi bufou por que obviamente havia mais o que fazer do que bater papo como se seu ômega não estivesse com dor. 

-Porra, é claro que sim, Hanji! O que te parece? Que ele está fingindo? – Levi quase rugiu, instintivamente acelerando pelas ruas da cidade e não dando a mínima para quaisquer multas que fosse ganhar. 

“ _Ow_ _,_ _ow_ _, alfa! Fique tranquilo que eu chego em dez minutos. Te vejo lá,_ _Eren_ _!_ ” – Hanji cantarolou. 

-Você tem cinco, no máximo. – Levi grunhiu e apertou o botão de desligar com força, olhando por um segundo para Eren e vendo que ele ainda estava no meio da contração. 

Ainda nem havia começado e o alfa só queria que já tivessem o bebê nos braços para não precisar ver seu ômega em tanto sofrimento. 

\---- 

Acontece que, no final, Eren perdeu a vergonha e o choque assim que entraram no hospital. Ele estava tendo um filhote, porra! O mundo tinha que girar ao redor dele! 

E mesmo assim ele se sentiu um inútil quando Levi entrou no lobby do hospital com ele pendurado em si e disse que tinha um ômega em trabalho de parto. Segundos depois uma enfermeira trouxe-lhe uma cadeira de rodas, para a qual Eren olhou com desconfiança. 

Ele estava tendo um filhote e ainda ousavam achar que ele era frágil?! 

Mas então depois de muito convencimento – e um beijo – Eren concordou em esperar quietinho na cadeira enquanto Levi preenchia a ficha e eles esperavam para serem encaminhados para o quarto privado que tinha optado. 

Bem, isso quando uma enfermeira deixou o olhar vagar pelo corpo de Levi por mais de três segundos e Eren sentiu a fúria tomar seu corpo em segundos. 

Ele estava tendo um filhote e a vadia ousava dar em cima do pai do seu bebê?! 

A prova de que ele agora estava muito irritado devido a dor e nem um pouco acanhado foi quando Eren disse para toda a recepção ouvir para ela “tirar os malditos olhos de cima do meu alfa porque ele está aqui para ter um bebê e não uma foda qualquer!!!” 

Após isso, o hospital inteiro trabalhou para ter o ômega o mais rápido possível em um quarto privado onde as mágicas do nascimento ocorreriam enquanto o ômega citado reclamava com Levi do por que ele parecia tão gostoso enquanto ele estava ali numa cadeira, com uma barriga de nove meses, a ponto de explodir um bebê pela bunda. 

Nessas mesmas palavras. 

Levi o olhou com os olhos arregalados e perguntou em um tom besta. 

-O quê? 

-Oh, agora você vai se fazer de besta?? Quem vem ter um filhote com uma jaqueta de couro e mostrando essa camiseta desgraçada que te deixa dez vezes mais bonito??? 

Levi não respondeu enquanto empurrava o garoto para o quarto privado e começavam a preparar o parto. 

\---- 

Hanji entrou no quarto 20 minutos depois que eles chegaram e Levi nem podia gritar com ela porque estava preocupado demais em tentar acalmar Eren após mais uma contração. 

-Hey, hey!!!! – A morena entrou o quarto com um sorriso enorme, parecendo muito animada em comparação com as duas expressões de ódio que recebeu. Hanji riu. – Mas que cara é essa, papais? O garotinho está vindo ao mundo e vocês com esse humor? 

-Hanji, eu juro por D- 

-Sim, sim!! – A médica o interrompeu, passando o olho no prontuário e depois o deixando de lado enquanto colocava luvas na mão. 

Eren estava deitado em uma cama enquanto tinha uma piscina de plástico funda no canto do quarto, a qual estava sendo enchida com água morna pelas enfermeiras. 

-Ok, Eren. – De repente, Hanji tinha sua voz profissional e o moreno não pode evitar a não ser ouvi-la e confiar completamente nela. – Eu preciso fazer o exame de toque agora para determinar com quantos centímetros de dilatação você está, tudo bem? – Eren assentiu um pouco hesitante. – Não se preocupe, não vai doer nada e é só para a gente saber como está o passo das coisas. 

Eren mordeu o lábio inferior quando viu a médica passar lubrificante nos dedos e o ajudar a ficar em uma posição de lado, em posição fetal e com uma perna ligeiramente mais alta que a outra. 

Para distraí-lo do constrangimento, Levi resolveu perguntar enquanto passava uma mão pelos fios castanhos e com a outra segurava forte em uma das mãos do garoto. 

-Com quantos centímetros o bebê vem? 

-Geralmente com dez centímetros nós já temos o titãzinho pronto para vir ao mundo! – Ela disse enquanto terminava o exame e retirava os dedos. Eren, que tinha passado o instante todo de olhos fechados com vergonha, suspirou de alívio quando os dedos intrusos – que não eram de Levi – saíram de dentro de si. 

Voltando a uma posição sentada, Eren teve que ter coragem para olhar para a médica e perguntar. 

-Com...quantos centímetros? 

Hanji virou para ele com um sorriso tranquilo, querendo dizer-lhe que não havia necessidade de ficar acanhado. As enfermeiras terminavam de encher a piscina com água e uma delas checava a temperatura com um termômetro. 

-Eren, meu anjo, você está com cinco centímetros! – Ela disse, animada, enquanto entregava uma mão cheia de papel toalha para Eren limpar o lubrificante que ficara em si. 

Com acanhamento, Eren começou a se limpar, Levi sempre ao seu lado e, como se dividissem a mente, o alfa perguntou justamente o que gostaria de saber. 

-Isso é bom ou ruim? 

-Cinco centímetros é mais do que a média! Geralmente nós temos aqui ômegas em trabalho de parto com três a quatro centímetros. 

-Por que eu estou com cinco então? Não é alguma coisa com o bebê, é? – Eren sinceramente não se imaginava abrindo até dez centímetros e ele com certeza não queria olhar para chegar se já tinha cinco centímetros mesmo. Ele tinha certeza que seria uma imagem que o assombraria para sempre. 

-Own, meu ômega fofo! – Hanji riu e os dois homens olharam para ela com confusão. – Provavelmente por conta de tudo que você dois já fizeram e experimentaram. – E uma piscada no final foi o que levou Eren a entender a conotação sexual por trás da frase e rapidamente sua mente tomou uma coloração vermelha como um morango. 

Levi, por outro lado, tinha uma expressão orgulhosa estampada no rosto, alfa interior satisfeito em saber que as vezes em que o sexo não foi tão casual tinha ajudado a trazer o bebê ao mundo. Mas então Levi franziu as sobrancelhas de novo quando uma enfermeira disse a Hanji que a piscina estava pronta. 

-Quanto tempo mais até dez centímetros? 

Hanji suspirou e deu um sorriso quase como se pedindo desculpas pelo o que falaria. 

-Geralmente, a dilatação ocorre devagar, um centímetro por hora. – Eren sentiu sua expressão cair, a ideia de mais cinco horas de dor destruindo sua determinação. – Alguns partos chegam a 14 ou mais horas, isso depende muito do ômega. 

O garoto de olhos verdes quase quis chorar com a previsão de quanto tempo mais ele teria que enfrentar aquelas dores periódicas para trazer Abby ao mundo e como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Levi esfregou o nariz contra os fios castanhos. 

-Quatro olhos, você não está ajudando! 

-Mas! – Hanji disse, pegando o prontuário e anotando as informações que tinha colhido. Ela olhou para Eren e deu um aceno determinado. – Você já tem cinco centímetros e alguns ômegas dilatam mais rapidamente. Tudo depende do quanto você dilata por hora e a água quente da piscina ajuda na irrigação sanguínea, o que pode apressar as coisas. 

Eren deu um aceno pequeno na cabeça, tentando digerir a informação que estava sendo dada. 

-E Eren... – E então ele olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos da mulher, que pegou uma de suas mãos e a apertou com seriedade. – Você é forte e determinado e está fazendo um dos maiores milagres que pode acontecer. Nesse momento, você é mais forte e mais corajoso que todo mundo nesse quarto e, pelo que eu ouço meus outros pacientes dizer, a espera é recompensada. 

Foi o que Eren precisava ouvir. 

Ele era forte e determinado e iria fazer isso. Ele iria fazer isso por ele, por Abby e por Levi. E logo, logo os dois teriam mais um pacotinho para levar para casa. Ele faria isso da melhor forma possível. 

Hanji e Levi o ajudaram a trocar de roupa, e Eren entrou na piscina apenas com um cropped masculino que deixava toda a barriga à mostra. O restante, ele estava nu. E apesar disso, a única coisa que notou foi o quão maravilhosa a água estava, em seus 37°C, e abraçando cada músculo contraído em seus membros inferiores. 

Sentando na piscininha de plástico, a água morna cobriu toda a sua barriga, molhando inclusive uma parte do cropped. Levi apesar trocou o moletom por uma bermuda de praia e permaneceu com a tank top, entrando na piscina logo atrás de seu ômega. 

Eles já tinham conversado sobre isso e tinham discutido os prós e contras sobre Levi dentro da piscina. Mas no fim, Eren não se importava. Ele queria o alfa ali o segurando quando sentisse que fosse cair. 

-Certo! – Hanji disse, agachando do lado de fora da piscina e observando Levi segurar Eren por trás e o garoto começar a acariciar a barriga, como se incentivando o bebê a sair mais rápido. A morena deu um sorriso e saiu do papel de médica para o papel de amiga por alguns segundos. – Eren, Levi. 

Notando a mudança de tom, ambos voltaram seus olhares. Ela continuou. 

-Esse é um momento de vocês e a sincronia de vocês dois vai ajudar a trazer o filhote ao mundo. Talvez demore um pouco, mas eu garanto que vai valer a pena. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz e mais honrada em ter sido escolhida para fazer parte desse processo. 

Eren sorriu genuinamente para ela e estendeu uma mão molhada, a qual foi pega sem hesitação nenhuma. 

-Obrigado, Hanji. – O garoto agradeceu, voz firme e determinada, um sorriso confortante em seus olhos. Hanji assentiu solenemente antes de voltar ao profissionalismo. 

-Bem! Eu vou deixar esse botãozinho aqui e você toquem se houver qualquer mudança ou problema. Eu volto daqui a uma hora e preciso que você, Levi, conte os segundos que as contrações duram e o tempo entre cada uma. – Levi assentiu. – De resto, é só esperarmos o mocinho aí dentro resolver sair! 

Revirando os olhos, Levi assistiu a médica sair e se preparou para as longas horas que se seguiriam. 

\----- 

Duas horas depois, o relógio marcava 4:30 da manhã. Eren e Levi ainda não havia avisado ninguém que estavam em trabalho de parto, já que a previsão era que o bebê nascesse depois das 10 horas da manhã. 

Eren estava com 6,5 cm de dilatação e as contrações agora vinham de 30 em 30 minutos e duravam 45 segundos. A cada vez que uma vinha, Levi segurava a cabeça do ômega contra seu ombro e passava um pano molhado na testa dele, tentando consolá-lo. Hanji vinha de uma em uma hora e ao mesmo tempo, enfermeiras vinham checar a temperatura da água e acrescentar mais água fervente para manter a temperatura adequada para um parto na água. 

Eles já estavam molhados a tanto tempo que Levi nem sabia mais o que era estar seco. 

Mais cedo, uma enfermeira veio trazer uma cesta com frutas, iogurte e água, deixando-os sozinhos novamente segundos depois. 

Como Hanji havia dito, aquele era um momento íntimo deles e até que o bebê estivesse preparado para vir ao mundo, eles iriam ter a privacidade e a independência necessárias. 

\---- 

Às oito horas da manhã, Hanji entrou no quarto no meio de uma contração e acompanhou a contagem que Levi fazia em voz alta até 60 segundos. 

-E como o meu ômega preferido está indo? - A médica perguntou, seguindo até a janela do quarto e a abrindo para que os raios de sol entrassem levemente no quarto. Após, ela abaixou-se ao lado do moreno, que estava com o rosto vermelho de esforço. Levi limpava o rosto dele, sussurrando elogios em seu ouvido para parabenizá-lo. 

-Péssimo. - Eren respondeu, voz rouca e cansada. - Esse bebê não sai logo!! - Ele choramingou, jogando a cabeça para trás e recebendo carinho em seus fios castanhos. No entanto, ele não queria carinho, ele só queria Abby fora de si para que aquela tortura acabasse!! 

-Vamos checar com quantos centímetros você está e veremos como está o passo das coisas. 

Eren nem precisou que ela pedisse, abrindo as pernas automaticamente para que ela checasse a dilatação. 

-Hmm... - Hanji retirou a mão e mediu os dedos. - Quase oito centímetros, Eren. 

Eren bufou alto, choramingando e empurrando a barriga para baixo. 

-Vamos, Abby, só saia logo!! Venha conhecer o mama e o papa logo, hm??? - Lágrimas de frustração desceram seu rosto e Levi teve que segurar as mãos dele para que ele parasse de empurrar a barriga e forçar uma saída. 

Levando as mãos dos ômegas até seus lábios, o alfa, que já tinha o cabelo molhado todo jogado para trás, plantou um beijo casto nela. 

-Calma, meu amor, logo logo ele está aqui. 

-Mas dói demais!! - O garoto choramingou, escondendo o rosto da melhor forma possível no bíceps do alfa. 

Levi olhou para Hanji como um pedido mudo e a médica deu um sorriso comprimido, negando a cabeça porque não havia nada para se fazer em um parto normal. Eles só poderiam esperar o curso da natureza se seguir. 

-Vocês já ligaram para as pessoas importantes? 

-Ainda não, ninguém quer ser acordado às 02 da manhã e ainda ter que esperar horas para o bebê chegar. - Levi respondeu e no mesmo segundo ganhou um tapa na coxa e uma expressão raivosa do ômega. 

-Você cala a boca porque ao menos não está sentindo a dor que eu estou sentindo!! - O alfa assistiu o garoto explodir com olhos ligeiramente arregalados e pediu desculpas baixinho, tentando beijar o pescoço do ômega só para ser empurrado. 

Eren não estava com paciência para essa porra! 

Hanji riu, já tendo visto aquela raiva acometer muitos ômegas devido ao tempo em que estavam submetidos a dor. 

-Bem, eu acho que já é uma boa hora para ligar para os familiares. - Levi assentiu e continuou a jogar água na barriga de Eren, fazendo uma massagem leve para tentar diminuir as pontadas de dor que ele sentia entre as contrações, as quais agora vinham de 15 em 15 minutos. 

Tanto Eren quanto Levi estava ignorando a ereção que o ômega tinha, muito provavelmente porque o bebê pressionava todo o aparelho urinário e causava a ereção automaticamente. Quando ambos perceberam a situação, o ômega ficou muito envergonhado e antes que o mais velho pudesse falar qualquer coisa, disse que não iriam discutir o assunto. 

Agora Hanji só tinha uma coisa a dizer. 

-O trabalho de parto é demorado, eu sei. Mas algumas coisas podem ajudar a acelerar o processo. O parto na água é um que ajuda o bebê a vir mais rápido e confortável e dizem que a dor é menor que outros partos. 

Eren bufou alto e olhou para a médica com sobrancelhas franzidas. 

-E você realmente acha que tem como essa merda ficar pior??? 

Hanji ignorou a pergunta e deu um sorriso torto, continuando a explicação. 

-Algumas comidas, como comidas apimentadas, costumam induzir a dilatação também. E tem mais uma coisa que vocês podem tentar. 

Levi, já cansado de ver o ômega em tanta dor e com tanto mal humor, perguntou. 

-Fala logo, quatro olhos. 

-Bem... - Hanji coçou o pescoço e parecia com um pé atrás de dar a sugestão quando Eren parecia tão arisco e impaciente. - Alguns ômegas machos dizem que a masturbação e um orgasmo ajudam a conter a dor e a dilatar ainda mais. 

-O quê?! - Eren praticamente gritou, tentando sentar-se mas voltando a depender do alfa quando uma dor forte atacou sua coluna e ele franziu o rosto todo em dor. - Vocês estão loucos?? - Ele continuou, quase como se sibilando enquanto tentava lidar com o desconforto. 

-Eren, deixa el- 

-Não, Levi! - O garoto gritou de novo, batendo a mão na água e a fazendo espirrar no alfa e na médica. - Eu estou parindo um filho e você quer me masturbar?? Que tipo de doença é essa?? 

-Eren, o orgasm- 

Hanji tentou, só para ser interrompida por um ômega muito irritado que não deixou espaço para discussões. 

-Não, não e não!! 

-Babe, pode ser que isso ajude o bebê a vir. - Levi ainda tentou mais uma vez, só para ser fuzilado por olhos verdes raivosos. 

-Você é surdo?! Eu disse não! Eu não vou ser um ômega que faz sexo enquanto o bebê dele está vindo!! - O garoto bateu nas mãos de Levi que estavam segurando em suas coxas para mantê-lo em posição. - E tire as mãos!! 

Levi levantou as mãos em derrota e com um olhar para Hanji, ele soube que era o momento de chamar Carla. 

\---- 

Uma hora depois, a beta entrou no quarto com o cabelo bagunçando e um sobretudo por cima de roupas amassadas que não combinavam. Hannes seguia logo atrás dela, segurando balões azuis de postos de conveniência, ambos com sorrisos enormes ao verem o casal de costas para eles dentro da piscina. 

Eren tinha os olhos fechados, respiração desregulada enquanto tentava lidar com a dor cada vez mais aguda, que durava muito mais tempo a cada vez que uma contração vinha. 

Elas agora vinham de 10 em 10 minutos e duravam quase um minuto e 15 segundos. 

-Erenn!!! - A voz animada de Carla soou e Eren suspirou, lágrimas escorrendo enquanto procurava o afeto de sua mãe. Mas estão a voz de Hannes soou e Eren automaticamente fechou as pernas, com vergonha da ereção dolorosa que ainda portava. 

-Nã-não... Hannes não... - O ômega rogou baixinho e desesperado, tentando se esconder no corpo do alfa e não ser visto daquela maneira tão íntima. 

-Hannes, você pode por favor esperar lá fora? - Levi pediu no mesmo segundo, não querendo que seu ômega ficasse desconfortável. - É um momento íntimo. 

O beta olhou para o topo dos fios castanhos, um olhar de preocupação, mas deu um sorriso torto e assentiu, amarrando os balões na cabeceira da cama. 

-Ahn... Okay, tudo bem! Eu só vou deixar os balões amarrados aqui... - Ele disso, enquanto amarrava os balões e limpava as mãos suadas na calça, claramente nervoso. - Você está bem, Eren? - O loiro não pôde deixar de perguntar, afinal de contas Eren era tão parecido com Carla que Hannes o tinha como um filho. 

-S-sim, Hannes... P-perdão, eu só preciso de um tempo! - Eren tentou soar tranquilo, não querendo que o homem se sentisse excluído, mas ele só não queria que mais alguém, além de sua mãe, seu alfa e Hanji o visse naquela situação. 

Carla percebeu que algo estava anormal e guiou o homem para fora do quarto, dando-lhe um beijo e dizendo que não era nada pessoal, mas sim devido às dores e ao estado nu do garoto. Hannes assentiu, e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras no lobby enquanto a mulher voltava para dentro. 

-Eren, meu amor, tudo bem? - Carla se apressou para se ajoelhar ao lado da piscina, o garoto com olhos vermelhos de lágrimas e mãos trêmulas buscando suporte nas coxas do alfa. 

-M-mama...dói m-muito... - Eren sussurrou, um soluço rompendo sua garganta, enquanto estendia uma mão para a mãe segurar. A mulher pegou-a e a deu um beijo no dorso dela, olhando com admiração para o filho e dando-lhe um sorriso gentil. Ela já esteve naquela situação, ela sabia o que o garoto estava passando. 

-Baby, eu sei o quanto dói, eu sei que é insuportável, mas você precisa ser forte e fazer isso para que o Abby venha ao mundo. - Carla fez um carinho leve na bochecha suada e corada do garoto, nunca perdendo o sorriso no rosto, mesmo que o moreno parecesse perdido com os olhos desfocados. - Você não quer vê-lo? Conhecer o seu filhotinho? 

-S-sim... - Eren chorou um pouco mais, contorcendo-se quando mais uma onda de dor vinha, um aviso de que a próxima contração estava vindo. 

Carla olhou o filho de cima a baixo e Levi agradeceu por ela não ter feito caso sobre a ereção que o ômega portava. 

-Com quantos centímetros ele está? - A beta perguntou diretamente ao alfa, que tinha uma expressão séria e feromônios calmantes tomando o quarto. 

-Oito centímetros há uma hora atrás. 

-Ah, então já está bem perto, meu amor! - Carla sorriu um pouco mais largo, esticando-se para dar um beijo na bochecha de Eren. - Já já você vai ter o seu bebê nos braços! - Ela disse animada e se afastou, pondo-se de pé e checando o garoto mais uma vez. 

Foi então que Levi notou a ligeira vermelhidão nas bochechas dela e o jeito que Eren encolheu contra si o fez pensar que o ômega também tinha percebido. 

-Eu vou deixar você mais à vontade para que... - Ela olhou para o teto da sala como se procurasse a palavra certa. Levi já sabia o que a mulher queria falar e resolver poupar-lhes do constrangimento. 

-Obrigado por vir, Carla. 

A mulher o olhou em agradecimento e antes de sair, disse que tinha ligado para Mikasa e, conhecendo a irmã, Eren já imaginava que em pouco tempo todos os seus amigos estariam empilhados na sala de espera. 

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, Levi ouviu um sussurro baixinho e acanhado, bem diferente do tom raivoso que vinha ouvindo nas últimas horas. 

-Alfa... 

-Hm. - Respondeu, tomando a oportunidade para roçar o nariz contra a glândula aromática dele e sentir o corpo do moreno relaxar contra o seu. 

-M-me toque... 

Levi não conseguir ver a vermelhidão tomar todo o rosto do garoto, mas ele sabia que Eren não queria que as enfermeiras o vissem naquele estado, mesmo que fosse completamente normal num trabalho de parto de um ômega macho. 

Ainda assim, ele não perdeu um segundo para rodear a barriga do garoto e tomar o pênis dele nas mãos, bombeando lentamente até que seu ômega estivesse se contorcendo contra si, expressão metade prazerosa e metade dolorosa. 

Ele agradeceu pelo quarto individual e por todos baterem na porta antes de entrar. 

\----- 

Dez horas e sete minutos da manhã, Hanji Zoe entra no quarto com uma horda de enfermeiras betas ao seu lado, todas elas com algum equipamento na mão. Uma vinha empurrando um suporte de soro e carregando uma bandeja com agulhas e algodão. A outra entrou empurrando vários lençóis e no fim Eren se viu cercado por Hanji e mais duas enfermeiras. 

Nervosismos tomou conta de si e por um segundo, o ômega inclusive esqueceu da dor. 

-Está na hora? - Ele perguntou, sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos confusos. Apesar de ter pedido durante todas as horas que o bebê saísse, Eren não se via preparada para ser um mama. E, meu deus, isso era muito assustador. Todos olhando para ele como se ele fosse uma espécie de deus era assustador. 

-Vamos dar mais uma checada, mas eu acho que sim! - Hanji respondeu animada, colocando as luvas e indo checar a dilatação. Ela sorriu ainda mais largo quando retirou os dedos. - Dez centímetros, Eren! Parabéns, você foi ótimo! Vamos trazer esse garotinho ao mundo, hm? 

Eren nem teve tempo de responder, uma das enfermeiras pediu permissão para ter o seu braço e logo ele estava ligado a um soro que, segundo elas, era apenas para mantê-lo hidratado e com glicose o suficiente para ter forças para o parto. 

Levi ainda estava o abraçando por trás, tendo saído da posição apenas algumas vezes durante todo o processo. Ele colocou as duas mãos na barriga do ômega e encaixou o queixo na curva do pescoço dele. Eren, por sua vez, tinha uma mão segurando uma coxa do alfa e a outra segurando em um braço dele. 

Eles estavam prontos. Abby viria ao mundo. 

-Levi... - Eren chamou baixinho, voz rouca e amedrontada enquanto uma das betas o guiava em uma posição mais confortável. 

Levi liberou feromônios confortantes que induziam confiança e força ao garoto e sussurrou-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. 

Foi então que Eren descobriu que, sim, tinha como ficar pior. 

As contrações que se seguiam vinham de cinco em cinco minutos e duravam um absurdo de tempo que ele sinceramente achava que ia desmaiar. 

Assim que estava tudo preparado, Hanji se ajoelhou à frente dos dois, do lado de fora da piscininha. Eren estava com as pernas bem abertas e as coxas de Levi ao seu lado. Levi segurava suas duas coxas abertas, para prevenir o ômega de fechá-las e Eren estava pronto para cravar os dedos nas coxas firmes e musculosas de seu alfa. 

A médica deu um sorriso animado e encorajador. 

-Eren, esta é a hora. - O moreno engoliu em seco, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo apavorado e animado por finalmente dar um fim àquele trabalho de parto. Hanji tomou uma postura séria e profissional, a voz em um tom confiante. - Você vai sentir a vontade de empurrar automaticamente, como um instinto, mas eu preciso que você se lembre de respirar entre as empurradas, entendeu? 

-S-sim... - Eren assentiu e encostou a cabeça no peito do alfa. Levi estava concentrado atrás de si, confiança e apoio reverberando através da ligação de alma deles. Ele se sentia zumbindo, quase como anestesiado, como se um dever muito importante desligasse todos seus outros pensamentos e o deixasse focado naquele único momento. 

-Nós vamos estar aqui para incentivar e ajudar nos empurrões, então você precisa nos deixar saber quando vier uma contração. Elas vão vir mais forte, mais duradouras e em menos espaço de tempo mas você consegue. Quanto mais forte, mais perto do seu bebê chegar, entendeu? 

Eren engoliu em seco, assentindo e fechando os olhos para captar as informações. 

-Certo, o comando é seu e nós vamos seguir o seu ritmo. 

Eren ia perguntar “que ritmo” mas então novamente a pontada em suas costas o fez se contorcer e ficar rígido no abraço do alfa, puxando respirações desesperadas e curtas até prender a respiração, ranger os dentes e fazer força, como seu ômega interior comandava. 

No fundo de sua mente, ele conseguia ouvir um cântico de “Empurra, empurra, empurra, empurra!!! Isso, Eren! Força, força, força!!!” e ele continuou empurrando até a exaustão e a necessidade de respirar queimassem seus órgãos internos. 

-Respira fundo! Respira, Eren! - Hanji disse e ele estava tentando, porra! Mas até respirar doía! 

Antes que ele pudesse reclamar, a dor veio novamente e ele empurrava forte como os gritos o guiavam. E em algum momento, gritos de dor e força começaram a soar pela sala e, levando em conta sua garganta dolorida, Eren apostava que era dele. 

Quando mais uma das contrações terminou, ele estava vermelho e sem fôlego, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto e Levi pegou um pano molhado para limpar o suor de sua testa. O ômega estava muito fora do ar para se importar com Hanji checando sua dilatação e dizendo “mais alguns empurrões e a cabeça sai, Eren! Força, você consegue!”. 

Ele estava com ódio daquele que tinha o engravido e sinceramente?? 

-Oh, você pode estar uma delícia nessa camisa, mas eu te juro, Levi Ackerman, você não vai colocar esse nó em mim tão cedo, seu filho da puta!!! Tem noção do caralho que é essa dor???? 

Levi nem ao menos reagiu, já tendo ouvido sua parcela de xingamentos durante aquelas últimas horas. 

Mas depois de mais alguns empurrões e gritos, Eren não estava nem aí. A dor era tão grande que ele até esquecia dela. Esquecia das pessoas no quarto, de seu alfa o segurando, do ódio de não ter dado à luz ainda e ele só queria que aquele inferno acabasse! Agora o moreno chorava abertamente, dor paralisando de sua cintura para baixo e para ele toda aquela força não estava dando em nada! 

-Não sai!! N-não sai!! Ele não quer sair!! Hanji, ele está preso!! - Eren gritou, começando a se preocupar ao não sentir nada escorregando para baixo. Todavia, a médica colocou a mão enluvada entre suas pernas e ergueu o olhar determinado. 

-Eu sinto a cabeça, Eren. Mais alguns empurrões e o bebê está aqui. 

Sem nem pensar direito e desesperado para aquela criança sair logo, Eren prendeu a respiração e empurrou o mais forte até aquele momento, dobrando-se por sobre a própria barriga para forçar o bebê a sair. 

-Ok, Eren, uma pausa! - Hanji ordenou e colocou as duas mãos dentro d’água para organizar a cabeça do bebê e puxar os bracinhos para fora. - Me dê a sua mão para você sentir o bebê! - Rapidamente a médica pegou a mão que Eren oferecia e direcionou para o meio das pernas dele. 

O ômega quase pulou de susto, olhos assustados quando sua mão tocou uma cabeça pequena e fios gosmentos, mas ele não conseguir sentir nariz e nem nada! Aquilo o deixou em pânico e Eren empurrou mais forte, ansioso para ver o bebê e checar se estava tudo bem com ele. 

O grito estridente que ele fez veio acompanhado de um “plof” que fez com que a barriga murchasse de uma vez, mais ou menos para o mesmo tamanho de uma barriga de quatro meses. Mas isso não era tudo. Eren soltou uma arfada quando um corpo escorreu por si e Hanji enfiou as mãos na água para levantar um bebê pequeno, rosado e todo enrugado. Como instinto, Eren fechou as pernas e esticou os braços para que Hanji o entregasse o bebê, os braços do ômega e do alfa se fechando para proteger a pequena criatura. 

Não havia palavras para descrever a sensação de uma criatura tão pequena em seus braços depois de horas de sofrimento. Mas Eren ignorou o sangue tomando conta da água, a sensação latejante em seus membros inferiores e tomou aquele bebê pequenininho, todo molhado e com um pouquinho de sangue condensado em sua pele enrugada. 

Ele não abriu os olhos, mas franziu as sobrancelhas e deu um choro estrangulado, se movendo contra o peito do ômega, boquinha aberta como se procurasse algo. 

Eren, que nos últimos meses teve as mamas ligeiramente mais inchadas e mamilos mais sensíveis, simplesmente segurou o bebê mais próximo, a boquinha arroxeada sendo direcionada para um dos mamilos do ômega. O bebê demorou para entender, mas com um pequeno massageio em seu peitoral, Eren conseguiu que o pouco leite que produzia saísse e o bebê começou a chupar por instinto. 

Ômegas machos não produziam leite suficiente para alimentar uma criança. Apesar o suficiente para repassar hormônios e anticorpos. O restante da alimentação tinha que ser suplementado com leite especial, o qual a enfermeira foi buscar. 

Agora, no entanto, era o momento deles. Com a respiração falha, o cansaço caindo como uma bigorna em seu corpo, Eren segurou o pequeno bebê perto. Levi, por sua vez, moveu as mãos para segurar o ômega e o bebê em seus braços e tinha uma das mãos nas costas do bebê enquanto a outra fazia um carinho quase medroso na cabecinha pequena dele. 

Eren encostou a cabeça novamente contra o alfa, virando o rosto e enfiando o nariz na glândula aromática do mais velho para tentar se acalmar de todo o esforço e foi então que o garoto percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosamente do alfa. 

-Levi? - Eren perguntou, voz rouca, dolorida e quase perdida, olhando com olhos assustados para a feição estoica coberta de lágrimas elegantes. 

Ele só tinha olhos para o bebê nos braços do ômega, que, na visão de Levi, era o bebê mais amavelmente feio que ele já tinha visto. 

Essa história de que bebês nascem bonito? Porra nenhuma. 

Mas o patinho feio era dele e de Eren, então ele era perfeito. 

\---- 

A enfermeira que trouxe a mamadeira com o leite de Abby veio acompanhada de outra que tinha uma balança e outras coisas. 

Eren quase chorou quando pegaram o bebê deles e Levi teve que repetir mais de dez vezes para sua parte alfa que aquilo era preciso, que não iriam machucar o filhote e que ele precisava dar apoio ao ômega. 

Abba Jaeger-Ackerman nasceu às 11:10 da manhã com 3,490 kg e 57 cm de comprimento, filho de Levi Ackerman e Eren Jaeger-Ackerman. 

Depois da placenta ser retirada de Eren, o ômega e o alfa foram ordenados a tomar um banho até que Abba pudesse voltar da checagem normal que um recém-nascido passava. Já se sentindo nojento com o tanto de fluídos que pregavam em sua pele, Levi nem ao menos reclamou. 

Ele teve que convencer e carregar todo o peso de um moreno cansado, e depois de banhar os dois e colocar o ômega em calças confortáveis de moletom e uma camisa de manga comprida, depositou-o com cuidado na cama do quarto. 

Levi estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, chinelos e uma camiseta branca simples, cabelo molhado devido ao banho que tinha tomado. 

A esse passo, a piscina que foi usava para o nascimento já havia sido retirada – o que o alfa agradecia por não querer nem relembrar os fluídos em que esteve dentro. 

Já Eren se sentia extremamente cansado, como se pudesse dormir dias sem parar, mas ele estava nervoso, olhando para todos os lados com olhos verdes gigantes e feição cansada, instintos protetores de ômega querendo o filhote por perto. E Levi não podia dizer que estava muito diferente. Ele queria o pequeno ali, na proteção deles, mesmo que o bebê ainda tivesse uma cara de 80 anos de idade. 

Ambos suspiraram em alívio quando a porta se abriu com uma enfermeira trazendo um bebê chorando, enrolado em um cobertor azul e em um macacãozinho amarelo de leões que Levi escolheu. Ele tinha recebido o primeiro banhozinho, tinha tido os pulmões aspirados e estava chorando com saudades do mama e por que queria comida. 

A mulher se aproximou lentamente, com um sorriso gentil, e Eren nunca admitiria que quase arrancou a criança dos braços dela de ciúmes. 

O bebê era dele, porra!! Agora além de quererem o seu alfa, ainda querem o seu filhote?? 

A raiva passou imediatamente quando o pequeno pacotinho se alinhou a si e o choro diminuiu quando reconheceu o cheiro daquela pessoa. A mamadeira com leite especial foi entregue a Eren e ele olhou para o alfa com o olhar mais perplexo do mundo e Levi deu a volta na cama para assistir o garotinho abrir a boca e se acostumar com o bico de plástico, bem diferente do mamilo por onde tinha mamado antes. No final das contas, Abby começou a chupar novamente e ficou caladinho, olhinhos fechados enquanto se alimentava. 

A luz do quarto, que antes estava bem mais clara, foi abaixada para um tom amarelo mais escuro, cortinas fechadas para que tanto o ômega quanto o bebê se sentissem mais à vontade para o processo de amamentação pela primeira vez. Estabelecer esse vínculo com o bebê assim que ele nascia era importante e nenhum dos pais parecia preparado para abrir a porta e deixar o mar de gente lá fora roubar aquele momento precioso. Além disso, Abby ainda era sensível à luz e por isso era provável que ele ainda não abriria os olhos por alguns dias. Assim, manter as luzes baixas era importante para o bebê. 

Eren o observava de pertinho, segurando o bebê como se pudesse protegê-lo do mundo e observando a pele rosada e enrugada, fios negros na típica cabeça grande de bebê. Ele sentiu Levi se aproximar e olhar a cena por cima de seu ombro, mapeando seu ômega e seu filhote enquanto o alfa interior derretia em contemplação. Mas o ômega nem desviou o olhar, olhos verdes com pupilas dilatadas absorvendo cada detalhe da criança em seus braços. 

-Hanji estava certa... - O ômega sussurrou, voz baixa, rouca e cheia de adoração. - Ele tem o seu nariz... - Disse, acariciando a bochechinha com um dedo que ele conseguiu livrar da tarefa de segurar a mamadeira. 

-Hm. - Levi grunhiu em resposta, olhos focados no momento íntimo que compartilhavam. Ele nunca imaginou que teria a sorte de vivenciar um momento como esse, mas aqui estava Eren, dando-lhe tudo e muito mais. -Ele não tem sobrancelhas. - Afirmou, observando a pequena camada de pelos finos no local onde deveria ter sobrancelhas. 

Eren deu uma risadinha fofa e olhou para o alfa com olhos grandes e brilhantes, uma feição tão em paz que o mais velho simplesmente se sentiu relaxar e se sentou ao lado do moreno, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele. 

-Bebês não têm sobrancelhas, alfa. - Eren disse em um tom brincalhão, voltando a olhar para o bebê e percebendo que o filhote cuspiu a mamadeira, movendo os lábios até descansá-los e depois abrindo a boquinha de forma ávida enquanto franzia a testa e movia a cabeça para tentar recapturar sua fonte de alimento. - Aposto que ele vai franzir a testa igual a você. 

Como em automático, Levi franziu as sobrancelhas e buscou alguma coisa no bebê para jogar na cara de Eren também. 

-Ele tem os seus lábios de coração. 

Mas o efeito foi o contrário. 

O ômega deixou um sorriso tranquilo e gentil tomar seus lábios, sorrindo para o filhote em mãos e observando os lábios cheios e rosados que, realmente, tinham o formato de um coração. 

-Mas ele é uma cópia do papa, hm, Abby? - Eren disse quando o pequeno terminou de se alimentar, barriguinha cheia e quente de leite, uma feição tranquila tomando o rostinho dele e avisando os pais que agora era o momento da soneca. 

Eren entregou a mamadeira para Levi, que a deixou em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama e voltou a se virar para sua família. 

O moreno agora tinha a mão que antes era ocupada, traçando com mais afinco o nariz arrebitado, as bochechinhas cheias e rosadas, os lábios de coração e a pele rosada que mais tarde provavelmente daria origem à pele pálida que herdou do alfa. 

O tufo de cabelos negros e finos foi o próximo alvo do ômega, que acariciou a cabeça com cuidado e quase medo de machucar o bebê sem querer. 

-Graças a Deus ele não vai ter o ninho de rato que é o meu cabelo. - Eren disse num tom que não combinava com a aversão que ele tinha pelos próprios fios. Levi riu nasalmente ao seu lado. 

-Você acha que ele vai ter os olhos de quem? Eu quero que tenha os seus, caso o contrário ele será um bebê assustador. 

Levi diz com sobrancelhas franzidas e pensativas e Eren não consegue segurar a risada alta, logo tampando a boca para não perturbar Abby. 

-Nã-ãh... - Eren olhou para o alfa e depois para o bebê, sorrindo e se transformando na imagem da felicidade. - Com essas bochechinhas gordinhas e rosadas é impossível ele ser um bebê assustador... - Eren riu e depois virou o rosto novamente para o alfa, um sorriso provocador em seus lábios mas os olhos suaves e tranquilos. - ...mesmo que já nasça com a carranca do pai. 

Levi pôs uma expressão desgostosa no rosto que só serviu para provar o ponto de Eren, o qual deu gargalhadas baixas e se aproximou para dar um beijo no alfa, e depois outro e depois outro... E quando ele viu, já estavam plantando beijos castos no rosto um do outro, Abby dormindo tranquilamente nos braços de seu mama. 

-Eu te amo, Levi... - Eren sussurrou, olhos brilhantes com lágrimas contidas enquanto encostava a cabeça no travesseiro que tinha nas costas e deixava o alfa beijá-lo o quanto quisesse. 

-Obrigado, Eren, meu ômega... - Levi disse, cada palavra separada por um beijo que transbordava respeito e veneração. 

Depois de anos e anos, Kuchel sempre esteve certa e Levi nunca se sentiu tão em paz com as escolhas que o trouxeram até aquele momento, nem um pingo de arrependimento enquanto observava todo o seu mundo logo à frente de seus olhos. 

\---- 

Meia hora depois, o quarto privado de Eren estava lotado, quase como uma feira. Exceto que todos os visitantes só sussurravam, assustados demais com o olhar de Levi para aumentar o tom de voz e arriscar acordar Abby. Nem mesmo as enfermeiras conseguiram impedir aquela gigantesca família que agora se amontoava ao redor da cama do ômega para observar a pequena criatura em seus braços. 

Levi permanecia encostado na parede ao lado da cama, braços cruzados em uma atitude protetora enquanto todos aqueles pirralhos olhavam com olhos arregalados para o pequeno Abba. 

-Ele é tão rosa. - Jean foi o primeiro a falar, olhos arregalados focados na criança, quase como sem conseguir acreditar que Jaeger tinha feito aquilo. 

-Bebês são rosa ou roxo, cavalo. - Eren retrucou, mas a voz era baixa, machucada devido aos gritos do parto e ele realmente não conseguia achar um pedaço em si que realmente queria ofender naquele momento. 

-Merda, então a gente apostou errado. - Jean respondeu quase na mesma forma, sem nem se importar em implicar com Eren. Ele nunca tinha visto um bebê tão de perto e saber que seu amigo tinha feito aquilo...aquela criança tão frágil e fofa e... impossível! Eren era estúpido demais para ter um bebê tão bonitinho! 

-É tão fofinho... - Marco sussurrou, mãos juntas e apertadas em uma bolinha como se não conseguisse se conter em tentar pegar o bebê. 

Krista tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, olhos azuis brilhantes enquanto Ymir a segurava por trás, queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça dela e observando o bebê enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos. 

-Eren, ele é lindo! - A loira disso e até mesmo Reiner e Bertholdt concordaram, ambos com as bocas abertas de admiração enquanto tentavam absorver os detalhes do filhote que fechava as mãozinhas pequenas na blusa de Eren. 

-Olha esse cabelinho! Ele não deveria nascer careca? - Sasha perguntou, ela e Connie observando o bebê quase como se babassem em cima dele. 

-Hanji disse que deve cair depois, mas esses cabelinhos devem ser a razão do porque eu tive enjoo por muito tempo... - Eren respondeu calmo, sorrindo para os amigos e depois voltando o olhar para o filho. 

Armin sorria para Eren de longe, tentando dar suporte à uma Mikasa que chorava um rio de lágrimas enquanto estava encostada na parede. O loiro tentava acalmá-la e passava lenços para que ela pudesse assoar o nariz enquanto balbuciava algo sobre como o irmãozinho dela estava crescido, como o Abba era lindo apesar de ter Levi como pai e outras coisas que variavam entre agressões verbais ao alfa e adoração suprema ao ômega. 

Annie aparentemente não pôde estar presente, mas Eren viu que, em algum momento, Mikasa se recompôs e estava em uma chamada de vídeo, apontando o celular para o bebê e chorando enquanto conversava com a loira do outro lado. 

Enquanto os jovens estavam celebrando o milagre do nascimento, Carla estava abraçada com Hannes em um lado da sala, assistindo com admiração uma de suas crianças dar-lhe um neto. Do outro lado, dois homens ficavam lado a lado assistindo à comoção de longe. Um tinha um buquê de flores que segurava nervosamente e o outro tinha quase todo o olhar coberto por um chapéu. 

-Ele é tão pequenininho... - Jean voltou a falar e dessa vez Eren riu, porque mesmo daquele tamanho, aquele garoto quase rasgou o seu interior todo. 

-Assim como o papa... - Mas é claro que a provocação não foi deixada de lado e assim que ouviram, os mais corajosos riram e Levi franziu as sobrancelhas para a menção de sua altura, não perdendo um segundo para virar a situação para o lado dele. 

-Calado, Jaeger, eu nunca vi você reclamando que era pequeno. Pelo contrário, os seus gritos d- 

-Meu deus!! Na frente da criança não!!! - Krista gritou da forma mais suave possível, olhar horrorizado enquanto tentava ser a pessoa que não deixava a conversar ir para aquele lado. 

Os jovens riram e Levi tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. 

\---- 

-Você lembra o que a Kuchel te disse antes de morrer? - Foi a primeira coisa que Kenny disse quando Levi saiu do lado do ômega e foi até o tio do outro lado do quarto. No momento em que ele se encostou na parede ao lado do Ackerman mais velho, Grisha, que estava com um buquê com 4 rosas na mão foi em direção à Eren. 

Ele observou o pai de seu ômega ir até ele e ambos iniciarem uma conversa enquanto sua mente buscava aquela memória específica. 

É claro que ele lembrava o que sua mãe havia dito no leito de morte, momentos antes de falecer devido à um câncer. Deitada na cama, Kuchel tinha o rosto mais pálido que o usual, olhos mais baixos do que a genética Ackerman providenciava e seus ossos da bochecha mais pronunciáveis devido à perda de peso. 

Os longos cabelos negros que o pequeno Levi ajudava a pentear já estavam oleosos e quebradiços, tufos caindo cada vez que os dedos pequenos de criança passavam por ele. Depois de aguentarem boa parte sozinhos, Levi tendo que se esconder no armário da cozinha quando outro homem estranho ia conversar com a mamãe no quarto, Kenny finalmente apareceu. 

Ele observava a irmã à beira da morte, se esforçando para pronunciar as palavras diante da fraqueza, mãos finas e dedos ossudos passeado pelo corpinho pequeno de seu único filho. 

Levi não se importava, ele só queria que a mamãe o segurasse e não fosse embora. Mas ele sabia que aquilo era uma despedida. 

Colhendo as lágrimas silenciosas da criança, Kuchel expôs todo o amor por ele e pediu desculpas por não poder acompanhar o crescimento de seu garotinho. Levi tentou ser o mais forte possível, como ele sempre tentava ser, e prestou bem atenção nas últimas palavras de sua mãe com medo de que ele fosse esquecer a voz da mulher se perdesse qualquer palavra preciosa. 

“Não importa o que te digam, Levi, não importa o quanto de dinheiro ou fama você tenha.” - Ela dizia, voz rouca e fraca, mãos acariciando os fios negros que caiam na testa da criança. - “A maior conquista de um alfa é achar o seu ômega. Essa sociedade é estúpida por não conseguir ver como os ômegas são o topo da cadeia. Sem um ômega, um alfa não é nada.” - Kuchel dizia, sorrindo gentilmente para o olhar confuso do garotinho. Levi ainda era muito novo para saber o que era um alfa ou ômega mas ele achava as palavras esquisitas e, tendo as ouvido tantas vezes, acabou por memorizar todo o discurso da mãe. 

“Meu pequeno Levi, um ômega pode te dar tudo... uma casa, um futuro, um amor... mas ele também pode te tirar tudo e te deixar na miséria. Eu mesma fiz vários alfas miseráveis. Mas eu quero que você saiba que a escolha é sua e que você deve fazer aquela que te trará menos arrependimentos.” 

A frase ecoou na cabeça do Levi adulto assim como ecoara por tempos na cabeça do Levi pequeno. Quando pequeno, ele ainda lembrava como era a voz de Kuchel mas não sabia o significado de todas aquelas palavras. Quando adulto, ele infelizmente não lembrava da feição da mãe detalhadamente, a voz tinha se perdido há muito tempo. Todavia, olhando para o ômega na cama, um sorriso brilhante, cansado e preocupado enquanto o filhote passava de braço em braço, Levi soube que, se não fosse o ensinamento de Kuchel, provavelmente teria muita raiva do mundo para se permitir ser feliz daquele jeito. 

Ele respirou fundo e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ouvindo um murmúrio de concordância do tio. 

-Baixinho, eu fico aliviado que você não se tornou mais um Ackerman miserável. - Kenny diz, quase num tom brincalhão, porém com sobrancelhas franzidas como se tentassem ver um erro que havia feito no passado. Levi o olhou por breves segundos, imaginando o que poderia ter feito o tio tão miserável, mas assim que viu o homem retirar um pacote de cigarros, foi a vez dele franzir as sobrancelhas. 

-É proibido fumar no hospital. 

-Aye, Aye! - O homem deu-lhe um sorriso torto, cigarro entre os lábios, e se virou para a entrada do quarto, já pronto para sair. Ele, no entanto, colocou uma mão no ombro do sobrinho e o apertou, o gesto mais amigável que conseguia ter. 

-Parabéns. 

E com isso, Levi observou Kenny sair do quarto, uma enfermeira se aproximar dele e dizer que fumar só era permitido lá fora. A porta se fechou antes que Levi pudesse ver o final da cena e mesmo que soubesse que Kenny provavelmente sumiria por meses, simplesmente não era algo que pudesse mudar. 

Se afundar em cigarros e bebidas foi uma escolha que ele tinha feito e agora Levi tinha outras prioridades, como observar a interação de Eren com Grisha. 

Ele sabia que Eren não falava com o pai há meses e foi uma surpresa para ambos ver o alfa esperando um segundo para falar com o moreno enquanto trazia um buquê de quatro rosas. De primeira, Levi se perguntou quem teria chamado Grisha, mas ao ver Carla parecer satisfeita, imaginou que a mulher, ainda que divorciada, gostaria que Grisha visse o neto. 

Levi não teve tempo de questionar o que Eren sentia ao ver o pai ali com todas as pessoas ao redor e quando foi falar com Kenny, foi o momento em que Grisha escolheu falar com Eren, quase como se esperando um momento para falar com o filho sem que o alfa estivesse por perto. 

Com passos hesitantes, Grisha, típico cabelo longo e óculos redondo, se aproximou da cama onde Eren estava. Olhos verdes grandes e brilhantes, acompanharam o pai por parte do trajeto mas quando o homem chegou próximo o suficiente, Eren simplesmente não conseguiu mais manter o contato visual e voltou o olhar para o bebê que tinha voltado para seus braços. 

Ele soube o que estava vindo antes mesmo de Grisha parar ao seu lado e não havia palavras para descrever como a voz do pai o afetou depois de anos de ressentimento e mágoa. 

-Oi. - Foi o que o mais velho disse, uma pitada de medo soando pelo tom baixo que usou enquanto colocava as rosas na mesa ao lado da cama. Eren se perguntou se aquilo era tão estranho para o homem quanto para ele. 

-Oi, pai. - Ele respondeu, a frase saindo muito mais difícil do que ele achou que sairia. O ômega queria, realmente, poder levantar os olhos e sorrir para o mais velho, estender a criança e mostrar a preciosidade que tinha nos braços. 

Mas alguma coisa... alguma sensação, alguma mágoa ainda fazia doer erguer o olhar e olhar para Grisha. Ainda doía ter que falar a palavra “pai” para ele quando, para Eren, um pai de verdade não abandonaria a família pela secretária do hospital onde trabalhava. 

-Sua mãe me ligou. - Grisha começou, vendo que a iniciativa não viria de Eren. - Ela disse que você tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. 

Na cabeça de Eren, ele, ao mesmo tempo que queria ter superado a situação, quis responder de forma petulante um “ou talvez eu goste de roubar o bebê dos outros e ficar sentado na cama de um hospital”. Ele sabia que não era uma atitude adulta e solucionar o elefante no meio do quarto não era uma das coisas que Eren ansiava em fazer quando tinha um pequeno Abby bem protegido em seus braços. 

-Sim... - No fim, foi isso que respondeu. Quase curto e grosso, mas com a voz tranquila para não transmitir seus sentimentos para o bebê. 

-Esse é o...? Eu posso...? - Grisha não perdeu um segundo quando viu Eren acariciar a bochechinha do filhote em seus braços, boa parte do corpinho escondido pelo cobertor. 

Eren automaticamente congelou quando a frase fez sentido em sua cabeça e ele olhou para o mais velho com a feição impassível, quase como se pronto para desafiá-lo e chutá-lo para fora do quarto. Mas então ele olhou para o bebê de novo e engoliu em seco, querendo ser mais maduro e ao mesmo tempo querendo que aquela interação acabasse o mais rápido possível. 

-Claro. - Foi sua resposta apertada, baixa, mas com uma promessa forte escondida no meio das sílabas. Ele buscou o olhar de Levi enquanto se virava e recebeu instantaneamente todo o apoio que precisava para estender o bebê e entregar para Grisha. 

Como médico, o homem sabia muito bem pegar um recém-nascido, mas ainda assim Eren percebeu que ele tremia quando estendeu os braços para pegar a criança com o maior cuidado do mundo. Isso fez o ômega se sentir mal por pensar que Grisha poderia fazer algum mal ao bebê, mesmo que irracionalmente. 

-É tão pequeno... - O homem riu, usando um dedo carinhoso para puxar o cobertor e apreciar a feição do neto. Lentamente, ele balançava os braços, como sempre fazem com um bebê. - Quase do mesmo peso que Zeke. - Acrescentou e Eren fez um esforço muito grande para tentar responder com mais de uma sílaba. 

-Seu outro filho? Quantos anos ele tem? - E sem querer a frase ainda saiu com uma conotação ruim, um som meio amargo e Eren mordeu os lábios e abaixou os olhos quase com vergonha de si mesmo. Não era a intenção dele, mas simplesmente saiu. 

Pelo canto de olho, ele viu que Levi trocava o peso de uma perna para a outra, como se preparado para intervir e Eren ia olhar para o alfa quando Grisha respondeu e tomou a sua atenção. 

-Cinco meses. 

Cinco meses. Dina havia engravidado cinco meses antes dele. Ele estava tendo um filho e um meio irmão quase ao mesmo tempo. 

-Oh...Wow... 

-Bem próximo, huh? - Grisha riu, ainda balançando o bebê e olhando com suavidade para a criança. Ele lembrou do pequeno Zeke esperando com Dina em casa, mas ao mesmo tempo se censurou porque ali era Eren e o pequeno filhote dele. 

-Yeah... - Foi a única coisa que o ômega foi capaz de dizer, abaixando o olhar para as mãos vazias que já começavam a sentir falta do peso de Abby. Ele quis estender o braço e pegar Abby de volta, mas se segurou, apenas prolongando o silêncio desconfortável que nem mesmo Grisha poderia ignorar. 

O homem tinha uma capacidade de ignorar os próprios problemas, o que deixava Eren muito puto quando ouvia Carla gritando com o pai e Grisha a olhando como se entrasse por um ouvido e saísse por outro. 

-Eren, filho... - Ugh, Eren também não sabia como descrever a reação que teve ao ser chamado de filho por aquela figura masculina depois de tanto tempo. 

-Sim. - E dessa vez soou mais duro, mais impaciente. Grisha sabia que estava esgotando a paciência que o moreno tinha. 

-Eu sei que você ainda tem raiva pelo o que aconteceu entre eu e a sua mãe. - E ainda assim resolveu tocar no assunto que metade da sala estava evitando. Eren havia reparado em como Mikasa parecia rígida ao ver o pai adotivo, em como Carla mantinha um rosto virado para a janela, conversando baixinho com Hannes e em como o restante tentava ignorar a tensão do quarto. 

-Isso foi há muito tempo. - Ele disse, mas novamente o tom saiu pesado, mãos apertando o lençol que cobria as pernas. 

-Mas eu sei como te afetou. 

Oh, sério? E depois de anos ele vem dizer que todas as brigas, a separação sendo levava para um maldito fórum, o afetaram? Incrível. Eren estava realmente tentado a bater as palmas em sarcasmo, mas então: 

-Eu só... Eu queria que você soubesse que eu estou feliz que você esteja feliz. 

A frase caiu como uma bomba, calando os pensamentos turbulentos de Eren em um segundo e provocando um silêncio perplexo. 

Não era o pedido de desculpas que Eren esperava, não era a admissão do quão merda ele tinha sido quando abandonou Eren e Mikasa por uma ômega. E ainda assim, a maldita frase causou uma ardência não bem-vinda nos olhos esmeraldinos. 

-...obrigado. - Ele respondeu, mais baixo porque sua garganta estava sendo comprimida e ele não queria, não queria ter que se submeter a uma frase que nem ao menos fazia jus ao quanto ele e Mika e Carla sofreram. 

-E que você sabia que você e a Mikasa ainda são meus filhos e que eu tenho orgulho de vocês. 

Ele não queria chorar. Ele já tinha chorado demais por aquilo. Não mais, não mais, não mais. 

-Ok. - Foi o máximo que conseguiu, garganta doendo e quase chorando enquanto seus feromônios espalhavam angústia pela sala. Quase como se respondesse a um chamado, Abba percebeu o estado de seu mama e começa a chorar estrangulado e a se remexer no colo de Grisha. 

-Oh wow, acho que ele está com fome? - Assustado com a reação imediata do bebê, que até então estava tranquilo, Grisha ainda tentou acalmá-lo, mas então Eren já estava com os braços estendidos, ansiando o filhote de volta. -Aqui vai então... - Ele diz, entregando-o para Eren novamente e vendo o filho dar total atenção à criança, nenhuma pista de que eles iriam continuar a conversa. 

-Obrigado por ter vindo e pelas flores. Manda um oi para a sua família. - Foi o que Eren disse, sem nem olhar novamente, ouvindo o homem concordar e se afastar. Ele viu pelo canto do olho quando Grisha abraçou Mikasa, que devolveu o abraço meio endurecida e o viu assentir para Levi antes de sair e fechar a porta. 

Foi como se o clima melhorasse instantaneamente, e o ômega soltou uma respiração pesada, lágrimas escorrendo livremente enquanto se encostava na cama e distribuía beijos pela testa franzida de Abby. 

Em um segundo, Levi estava ao seu lado, exalando feromônios que deixaram tanto o ômega quanto o bebê mais calmos e sonolentos. 

E depois que boa parte dos visitantes anunciou que precisavam ir embora, Eren se encontrou na companhia de Armin, Mikasa, Levi e Carla. Hannes aparentemente ainda tinha trabalho depois do almoço e precisou ir embora logo depois de Grisha, os balões que tinha trazido ainda presos na cabeceira da cama. 

Dessa vez, quem se aproximou foi a mais nova vovó, um olhar suave sendo direcionado ao filhote ainda agitado, que se agarrava às vestimentas de Eren e soltava sons estrangulados. Carla nem ligou, os olhos castanhos lacrimejando quando olhou para o filho segurando o bebê. Ela deu-lhe um abraço terno e beijou a bochecha do ômega, limpando com um polegar as lágrimas que desciam pelas bochechas. 

-Os seus nove meses de espera acabaram, Eren. - Carla diz, sorrindo gentilmente quando Eren encostou-se nela, como uma criança procurando carinho da mãe. Afagando os fios bagunçados e castanhos, ela deu uma risadinha e levou um dedo para passear pelas bochechinhas de um Abby que passou a mover o rosto contra o tronco de Eren, como se buscando mamar. 

-Sim, agora nós temos uma vida juntos, né, baby Abby? - Eren disse, usando uma mão para limpar as lágrimas e depois respirando fundo para se recompor e observar com carinho as ações da criança. 

-Claro, mas antes você tem que dar de mamar e superar os dias sem dormir. -A beta riu para a expressão de cachorrinho chutado de Eren, o qual finalmente parou para pensar no provável inferno que iriam passar até Abby dormir a noite toda. O ômega fez um biquinho grande e choramingou quando olhou para o bebê como se implorasse que ele fosse um bom menino. Carla pareceu ainda mais divertida. 

-Finalmente você vai provar do estresse que eu passei com você. - Ela disse, uma expressão triunfante enquanto Eren abria a boca em indignação e assistia a mão enxotar os amigos para o quarto. - Vamos, Armin, Mikasa. Deixa os dois com o Abby porque quem faz é quem cuida! - E com a frase muito tranquilizadora, os três deixaram o quarto. 

Eren olhou para Levi imediatamente, olhos grandes transparecendo todas as dúvidas que de uma vez o assolaram. 

-Você está preparado? 

Levi deu de ombros e veio sentar-se ao lado de Eren na cama, cutucando uma das mãos do bebê e logo tendo o dedo agarrado com força por uma mão tão pequenininha que ativou todos os instintos protetores do alfa. 

-Não acho que tenha como alguém se preparar para isso. - Ele disse, mas apesar da frase, o olhar cuidadoso estava observando cada detalhe do filhote novamente e quando Eren entendeu que Abba provavelmente estava com fome de novo, puxou a gola da camisa e direcionou o mamilo para a criança. 

Abby pegou imediatamente e se acalmou quando estava tão próximo de seu mama, sentindo o calor e o batimento do coração dele. 

-Você acredita que nós fizemos ele? - Eren perguntou, deslumbrado mais uma vez. E provavelmente ele iria se deslumbrar com Abby o restante de suas vidas, nunca cansando de observar o pequeno ser que trouxeram à vida. 

-Nós somos bons para caralho nisso. - Levi respondeu, uma voz séria enquanto observava a combinação perfeita dos genes deles. Eren deu uma risada alta, bochechas se corando rapidamente e depois deu um tapa na coxa do alfa, como se o chamasse atenção pelo palavreado. 

Um silêncio confortável se fez entre eles, ambos observando o bebê que sugava as últimas gotas de leite materno e começava a se agitar por querer mais. Eren rapidamente trocou o lado e agora a cabeça de Abba estava virada para o lado onde Levi estava, ambos pais o observando com afinco. 

-Obrigado, Levi... - Eren sussurrou, um sorriso tranquilo e olhos brilhantes enquanto ergueu o olhar para passear pelo rosto bonito de seu alfa. Levi imediatamente o olhou com a mesma intensidade e carinho e abaixou-se para dar-lhe um selinho suave. 

-Eu que agradeço, meu ômega. - Sussurrou contra os lábios de seu garoto e depois abaixou-se para deixar um beijo casto da testa do filhote. - Obrigado, Abba. - E quando ele se endireitou para ver sua família, Eren o estava olhando com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, tão feliz que já não conseguia mais conter a empolgação de ter o filho deles nos braços. 

-Você soa tão autoritário chamando ele de Abba. - Eren deu uma risadinha para as sobrancelhas franzidas do alfa e sorriu ainda mais quando abaixou o olhar e viu que Abby franzia as sobrancelhas sem motivo algum. - O papa vai ser um papa mau, né baby Abby? Ele não vai deixar você comer doces antes do almoço... - Eren sussurrou quase como um segredo. Levi levou a sério. 

-Claro que não, ele tem que comer nutrientes saudáveis para crescer. - Eren quase riu daquela ironia mas decidiu deixar o alfa se iludir. - E eu tenho certeza que vou ter que ser o que manda vocês dois escovar os dentes antes de dormir, além de te impedir de querer manter o pirralho em casa quando ele tem que ir para escola. 

-Eii!! Eu não ia fazer isso! - Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando indignado para a acusação. Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha. 

-Você quase mordeu a enfermeira quando ela levou o filhote para medir o peso. - E então Eren inflou as sobrancelhas de forma que fez o alfa esboçar um sorriso de canto e ambos voltaram a observar o bebê que já se acalmava após estar com o estômago saciado. 

-Mesmo que o papa seja um papa mau, seu mama vai recompensar você, ok Abby? E nós dois já te amamos tanto... - Ele disse, quase em sofrimento real de tanto amor quando retirou o bebê de seu mamilo e ajeito a criança no colo, Levi ainda com um dedo sequestrado pelo garoto. - Sempre vamos te amar, baby Abby. E vamos te proteger, lutar as suas batalhas com você e, se preciso, nos tornaremos os mais fortes da humanidade para te fazer feliz. Obrigado por vir para nós, Abby, te amamos para sempre... 

E como se tocado pelo discurso, como se ansioso para olhar nos rostos dos pais, duas bolas verdes brilhantes se abriram e o bebê encarou a feição surpresa daqueles que o olhavam tão atentamente. Não foi preciso nem mais uma palavra, tudo sendo transmitido pelos olhos lacrimejantes do alfa e do ômega, pela atenção e devoção refletidas nos olhos gigantes de Abby e pelo amor que exalava daquela sala. 

Foram nove meses que iniciaram uma jornada que tanto Eren quanto Levi estavam lisonjeados em enfrentar. 

**FIM**


End file.
